Tan solo dame una razón
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: A/U TRADUCCIÓN. AUTHOR: icypinkroses. Historia inspirada en la canción "Just Give me A Reason" de Pink. ¿Acaso es posible aprender a amar nuevamente aunque te encuentras destrozado? Temas y situaciones adultas. ICHIHIME
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Mi musa para esta historia y su título es la canción de Pink y Fun porque es tan bella que no me pude resistir. **

**Así que, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

**NT: Buenas, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, si ya la leyeron espero que disfruten de la versión en español. Pedí permiso para traducir la historia a la autora desde enero de 2018 y recién ahora puedo comprometerme a subirla. Disfruten la lectura y dejen reviews hasta la fecha tengo traducidos 11 capítulos de 22. La idea es que reciban una tradución de calidad y que puedan leer un capítulo por semana o antes dependiedo la demanda. **

**Una cosita más, hay muchos saltos temporales deben prestar atención para no perderse en la historia. Es mi favorita, por eso decidí traducirla. **

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**_Primavera: Tokio, 2004_**

Ichigo esperó hasta que la mayoría de sus compañeros salieran del edificio antes de tomar sus pertenencias y hacer lo mismo. Detestaba salir por la puerta a paso lento, codo a codo con otras personas. Además, cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer no era tan importante como para tener la necesidad de salir corriendo como si el edificio estuviese envuelto en llamas. Más tarde tenía que ir a trabajar y, desde luego, no tenía apuro en llegar.

Caminó con indiferencia hasta su auto ubicado en el estacionamiento estudiantil y arrojó sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero; entre tanto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Hey—, saludó como lo hacía habitualmente.

—¿Todavía estás en el campus?— Le preguntó su mejor amigo Keigo, casi sin aliento.

—Sí, ¿necesitas que te lleve de nuevo?

—Necesito más bien que me ayudes a huir.

Ichigo gruñó frotándose la sien. —¿Qué hiciste esta vez?—

—¿Sabías que solo los Alfa Omega pueden salir con las chicas Pi Mui? ¡Porque definitivamente yo no lo sabía!— Gritó por teléfono.

Ichigo se burló en silencio negando con su cabeza las estúpidas excentricidades de su amigo. —¿En dónde estás? Pasaré a recogerte... o lo que quede de tí.

—¡No seas cruel, Ichigo-kun! ¡Estoy asustado, puedo morir en este lugar!

—Bueno, no deberías desperdiciar tu aliento quejándote; mejor dime ya en dónde estas.

—En la librería... ¡DATE PRISA!

¿Que te parece?

Aún riendo, Ichigó arrancó su auto en reversa y abandonó el estacionamiento. Por fortuna para Keigo, su amigo se encontraba en el lote C, el más cercano a la librería. Por lo tanto, solo tardó 5 minutos en llegar y al instante hizo sonar el claxon para que Keigo saliera.

Un momento después, Keigo apareció corriendo completamente aterrorizado; y acontinuación, diez jovenes salieron de la librería dando gritos llenos de ira.

Keigo entró por la ventana del auto de Ichigo y gritó para que conduzca a toda prisa.

—¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! DATE PRISA Y CONDUCE, ICHIGO-KUN!— Ichigo sonreía con una expresión burlona, pisó el acelerador dejando atrás la escuela con la habilidad de un piloto de NASCAR experto.

Keigo se acomodó en el asiento hasta que quedó en posición vertical y pudo ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Dio un considerable suspiro y sonrió porque una vez más había logrado escapar de una gran golpiza.

—¡Cielos! ¿Viste eso? Eran como veinte tipos y todos estaban dispestos a golpearme ¡solo porque le hablé a una chica!— Exclamó exaltado, Ichigo pensó que su amigo se parecía a una ardilla por como se expresaba. Negó moviendo su cabeza en forma reprovatoria mientras su amigo seguía contándole sobre la "chica increíblemente sexy" con quién solo estaba siendo amigable. Ichigo no tenía dudas de que en su historia había mucho más de lo que Keigo le decía.

—Entonces,— interrumpió el balbuceo de Keigo. —¿A dónde vamos?— Ichigo se abría paso sin problemas en el tráfico y, como Keigo estaba con él, era obvio que ya no iría a trabajar ese día.

—¡Al infierno si no bajas la velocidad!— Gritó mientras Ichigo pasaba por un escaso márgen a un tráiler enorme. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos de manera sarcástica y su risa socarrona se acentuó al acelerar su andar. —¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

—¿No tengo que hacerlo siempre? En realidad no importa. Mientras que cumpla con todo y me gradúe, voy ser el director; después de todo es una empresa familiar y no es como si fueran a darle el puesto a alguien más. Todo lo que le importa a mi padre es la imágen de la compañía y desheredar a su hijo, dársela a alguien más sería malo para la imagen de la empresa.

—Sí, entiendo, pero ¿no deberías al menos tratar de poner un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte para eso?

—Naaaa—, Ichigo se giró y miró a Keigo a los ojos. —Es mucho más divertido hacer lo que me venga en gana.

—¡Mira por donde vas!— Keigo dio un alarido.

_DeStRoZaDo_

**Primavera - Tokio, 2013**

Orihime mordió su carnoso labio con fuerza, cerró los ojos con vigor y esperó a que el test concluyera con los resultados.

Era el número veintitrés que se había hecho en la última hora; había muchos trozos de plástico de diferentes colores; blancos, rosas, amarillos y celestes, todos esparcidos en el espacioso baño y desperdigados por el piso, el labavo y la tina.

Era desagradable, lo sabía.

Había orinado en cada uno de esos trozos de plástico solo para deshecharlos y arrojarlos descuidadamente lejos de ella, pero cada trozo la hacía enojar.

La ponían furiosa.

Hasta ahora, todos habían dado resultados positivos; pequeños signos positivos, tres rostros sonrientes de bebés, un guión rosado. Todos anunciaban que estaba embarazada y ella no podía aceptarlo. Sonó el temporizador y, al instante, tomó el pequeño palillo de plástico.

Era tan amenazante como todos los anteriores.

—¡No!— Lloró, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el inofensivo palillo lejos de ella; sin embargo, no era inofensivo.

Era una sentencia de muerte.

Se apoyó contra la encimera de mármol del baño y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para poder calmar sus nervios y el súbito mareo. Lentamente, fue desplomándose sobre suelo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus grandes ojos grises entumeciendo su rostro; su boca se encontraba apenas entreabierta a causa del horror y la desesperación.

Los bordes superiores de su vestido estaban mojados a causa de sus lágrimas. Su máscara y su delineador arruinaban su rostro.

De nuevo.

Estaba sucediento otra vez.

Así como un pobre pecador, había rogado fervientemente que esto no volviera a pasarle. Rogaba que, en lugar de eso, le pasara lo mismo que a un gato callejero que quedaba atrapado y moría bajo las implacables ruedas de un auto. Prefería eso a que volver a pasar por la misma situación una vez más. No obstante, como siempre, había sido ignorada. No podía creer que había sucedido, de hecho, no estaba segura de como había pasado.

Oh, cierto.

Esa noche en la cual él había bebido en exceso, se había emborrachado increíblemente, tanto que no estaba seguro de quién estaba en la cama con él. Efectivamente, no lo sabía, pues cuando egoístamente terminó dentro de ella, no fue su nombre el que escapó de sus labios en un suspiro entrecortado.

Sino el nombre de su verdadero amor, porque a ella, su esposa, ya había dejado de amarla desde hacía muchos años, eso...

Si de verdad la amó alguna vez.

Oirihime escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño, era el sonido que hacía la piel al golpear el roble solido y resonaba profundamente en el amplio cuarto de baño. Sus ojos se agrandaron completamente al mirar a su alrededor y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kurosaki-san, ha estado ahí por bastante tiempo ¿Se siente mal?— Era la voz de su empleada doméstica, Hana, había olvidado que todavía se encontraba en la casa.

—Eto... No, Hana-san, estoy bien. Por favor, tómese el resto del día—. No quería que la señora entrara y viera todo el desastre que había hecho en el piso; el desastre que ella misma había hecho y que, rápidamente, se estaba volviendo parte de ella.

—¿Está segura Kurosaki-san? Todavía tengo que preparar la cena para usted y Kurosaki-sama.

—No... él... él me va a llevar a cenar. Lo siento, me olvidé de mencionarlo más temprano—. Era una mentira, una mentira muy mala.

Ichigo no la había llevado a cenar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, no al menos que la necesitara y desde hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

El silencio reinaba del otro lado de la puerta, Hana sabía cómo el matrimonio de sus empleadores estaba en declive. Sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo habían perdido su amor. Sucedió al mismo tiempo que los bebés que no se habían formado adecuadamente terminaron en el cementerio familiar, abandonados y descomponiéndose bajo tierra.

—De acuerdo, Kurosaki-san. Por favor, llámeme si necesita algo, hay sopa en el refrigerador si tiene hambre antes de su cena—. Le dijo con suavidad.

—Arigatou, Hana-san, la veré mañana—. La voz de Orihime tembló.

Escuchó como los leves pasos de Hana se alejaban al cruzar el umbral hacia la calle y pronto se encontró sola.

Odiaba decirle a Hana que se fuera porque era su única compañía cuando estaba en casa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que viera el sinfín de tests de embarazo desperdigados por el piso y los estantes. Además, no quería que viera el piso mojado con orina. No podía arriesgar que otra persona supiera de sus múltiples fracasos; había tenido muchos embarazos y todos ellos habían terminado en abortos.

Todos, excepto uno.

Tenía veintiocho años y había sufrido ocho abortos y un bebé nonato; sin embargo, nadie sabía de los úlltimos tres porque no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazada. Ella misma enterró a los bebés en pequeños joyeros de madera en algún lugar del espacioso jardín trasero.

Los primeros tres habían tenido nombres.

Kumiko.

Natsumi.

Yoshiro.

El bebé nonato llegó en cuarto lugar, había sido un niño y lo nombraron Akihiko.

Después de él, dejaron de ponerles nombres y, después de él, Ichigo dejó de amarla. Había dejado de venir a casa y cuando lo hacía, podía oler el perfume de esa mujer; además, comenzó a hablarle cada vez menos y cuando la miraba, no la veía.

Sus ojos siempre tenían una emoción muy lejana al amor y que se parecía mucho a una mirada de lástima.

Ya casi ni la tocaba, era afortunada si lo veía dos veces a la semana. Se encontraba muy ocupado con su trabajo, algo que nunca le había importado y ahora se enfocaba en ello. Se enfocaba en sus amigos... en su amante.

No sabía que era lo que más le dolía, el hecho de que en verdad estaba enamorado de alguien más o el hecho de que ella lo sabía y que era incapaz y renuente de hacer algo con ese conocimiento.

Sabía que no la abandonaría porque ella era la imagen de su compañía y, si lo hacía, la empresa caería en desgracia y lo desgraciaría a él; aunque así, al fin lo dejaría ser libre. Sería libre para estar públicamente con la persona que realmente amaba, con la que iba a casa todas las noches y la cual había sido capaz de darle un bebé.

Sí, tenían una hija juntos… una niña de dos años.

Cuando Orihime descubrió que ella estaba embarazada casi murió por dentro y lloró por semanas enteras. Había sucedido después de su octavo aborto y cuando él todavía se acostaba con ella de vez en cuando sin la necesidad de estar completamente borracho para hacerlo.

Estuvo muy enferma por semanas después de enterarse de las noticias. Había sido demasiado pronto luego de su pérdida y se sentía como un ave con las alas rotas porque ya no podía abandonar su nido. Estaba limitada a estar en su cama, sin siquiera ser capaz de caminar sola hasta el baño.

Lentamente, había podido sanar con la ayuda de Hana y había logrado reunir fuerzas para poder caminar y estar lo suficientemente fuerte para trabajar una vez más.

Pero entonces vio a la niña.

Y toda esperanza que le quedaba de que no fuera hija de Ichigo se desvaneció.

—_¡__Ohayou,Kuchiki-san!__—__ Orihime saludó a la mujer cuando entró a la habitación del hospital; en una mano, llevaba un gran ramo de flores rosas y globos blancos y, en la otra, una gran cantidad de muñequitos de peluche y bolsas llenas de artículos para bebé. _

_Trastabilló un poco cuando vio a Ichigo que ya se encontraba en la habitación. No lo esperaba; había decidido ir durante la mañana para evitar verlo._

_Sostenía a la bebé en sus brazos y la contemplaba con ternura. Ni si quiera se había volteado para saludarla, pues estaba embelezado con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. _

_Rukia, que les sonreía a ambos con amor, llevó su atención a Orihime._ _Por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de aparentar estar avergonzada por un momento antes de ocultar sus emociones para recibirla con una sonrisa radiante. _

—_¡__Ohayou, Orihime-san! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa que hayas venido! ¡Oh! ¡Has traido muchas cosas!_

_Orihime apartó la vista de Ichigo, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, y dirigió su mirada a Rukia. Se veía cansada, pero increíblemente feliz y todavía se podía percibir un resplandor a su alrededor. Entonces vaciló. —Oh, sí... No estaba segura qué tenías... tienes los tickets de cambio si quieres devolver algo...—. Era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. _

_Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho, sentía como si la habitación estuviera cubierta de una espesa capa de humo negro, por la forma en la que le estaba costando respirar y por como sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar caer._

_Con algo de incomodidad, se acercó a Rukia y dejó los artículos en el suelo, los globos habían quedado flotando en la habitación y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Ichigo._

_Levantó su mirada y con sorpresa sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, cuyo aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y tuvo que hacer uso de cada fibra de su ser para no desmoronarse. _

_Para ocultar su dolor._

_Para protejer su corazón._

_Los ojos de él, por su parte, no denotaban nada y ni siquiera vaciló._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó. Su voz no denotaba rastros de malicia, desprecio o culpa, era más bien neutral como si estuviese hablando del clima y no de su visita sorpresa al hospitan en donde su amante había dado a luz a su hija bastarda._

—_Yo... Quería conocer al bebé de Kuchiki-san y saber si estaban bien...Si no es un buen momento... me puedo ir...— Se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a que las lágrimas no cayeran y forzó a los músculos de su rostro a permanecer como estaban._

_Trató de hacer que su voz sonara fuerte y neutral como la de él, pero cada segundo que pasaba hablándole... era una nueva daga que se clavaba en su corazón. Otro golpe contra su alma que la pulverizaba por completo; su crudeza, la habilidad que él tenía para no importarle como ella se sentía era lo que la mataba. Era como si no sintiera nada por ella._

_Como si fuera una medusa, no poseía cerebro... no tenía corazón... solo existía para provocarle dolor y sufrimiento que reservaba especialmente para ella. _

—_Orihime-san, ¿quieres cargarla?_ — _Le preguntó Rukia, para intentar que la tensión tan densa se disipara._ _Orihime e Ichigo la miraron sorprendida. _

—_Oh no, no podría…_

—_Por favor, insisto. Ichigo-kun, dale la bebé a Orihime—, persistió. _

_Él la observó, su mirada buscaba identificar si ella quería hacerle algún daño a la niña. Eso la hirió... en lo más profundo de su ser y se sintió insultada._

_Con cautela, se acercó a Ichigo._

_El color celeste de su suéter resaltaba con las luces fluorescentes de la habitación, mientras que estiraba sus brazos para recibirla. Con delicadeza y algo renuente, Ichigo le entregó a la pequeña y frágil bebé en sus brazos. _

—_Es tan delicada…—Orihime comentó con la voz entrecortada. La bebé se sentía muy frágil y pequeña en sus brazos._

_Dormía plácidamente como si no le importara nada en el mundo, Orihime supuso que en verdad no le preocupaba nada. _

_Cuando miró detenidamente a la niña, quiso ahogar un gemido y mirar hacia otro lado._ _La niña era una réplica exacta de Karin, la hermana pequeña de Ichigo._

_Eso era como un cuchillo escarpado entrando en sus entrañas, tan cruel que cortaba su interior pasando por su estómago, intestinos y pulmones en busca de su corazón para poder asestar el golpe._

—_¿__Co…Cómo se llama?...— Orihime preguntó como si algo estuviese obstruyendo su garganta, su voz sonaba extraña, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque por dentro estaba muriendo._

—_Kumiko._

_¡Oh, Kami-sama, cómo dolía!_

_Ese fue el golpe mortal._

—_Ese es…Ese es un nombre muy hermoso…— No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. —Gomen—, le devolvió de prisa la niña a Ichigo. —Yo.. Necesito un baño... Necesito... Necesito usar el baño—. Huyó con rapidez de esa habitación, pues ya no podía contener las lágrimas que_ _caían de sus ojos en grandes cantidades._

_Logró llegar hasta el final del pasillo antes de que pudiese prepararse para la caída; sin embargo, cubrió su boca con sus manos al momento que un gran sollozo salía de ella. Cayó al suelo porque sus rodillas estaban muy débiles, su cabello caía por su hombro y se arremolinaba en el piso mientras que se arrodillaba y lloraba con fuerza._

_Qué cruel, que cosa más cruel habían hecho. _

_¿Acaso había hecho que sostuviera a la niña a propósito como una cruel advertencia de que ella nunca podría lograr algo así? Era una nueva oportunidad para resfregarle en el rostro, una nueva oportunidad para ostentarle su amor._

_Y que la llamaran Kumiko._

_Si bien era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo... Kumiko... ese era el nombre que había quedado en su corazón grabado por siempre, aquel que nunca la había abandonado y que ella nunca había olvidado._

_El cuarto del bebé que habían preparado para su hija todavía se encontraba intacto, aunque existieron otros bebés después de ella, Orihime no había podido deshacerse de ningun objeto._

_Y ellos habían bautizado a su hija Kumiko._

_La vida era un tanto cruel porque daba y quitaba._

_Toda la vida de Orihime había sido como una montaña rusa con muchas subidas y bajadas. Había partes de su vida en dónde había sido feliz. Como cuando estaba con su hermano al momento que la habían descubierto para convertirse en modelo a los catorce años o cuando Ichigo apareció en su vida..._

_Luego, sufría el impacto contra el suelo en una dolorosa caída, como la muerte de su hermano, sus abortos, su matrimonio sin amor… Kumiko._

_¡Ella debía haber estado en esa habitación!_

_¡Esa debía haber sido su hija!_

_¡Ella debía haber gozado de ese resplandor!_

_¡Ichigo tendría que haberla mirdado a ella con toda esa dulzura y amor!_

_Pero no._

_Quería llorar por siempre en ese pasillo; sin embargo, tenía trabajo que hacer y no estaba segura de en qué momento Ichigo se iría de allí._ _Entonces dejó el lugar en el que estaba y, también, dejó un pedazo de su corazón para pisotearlo, destrozarlo, descartarlo y, luego, poder desecharlo…_

_Tal cual Ichigo había hecho con ella._

Orihime había sido testigo de como Kumiko creció hasta convertirse en una niñita hermosa, lucía tan igual a su padre que era sorprendente. Ichigo llenaba a la niña de regalos y atención; ella, por su parte, lo llamaba "Papi-Ichi."

Parecía que a nadie le importaba el sufrimiento eterno de Orihime. Ichigo, en verdad, no se preocupaba por ella, pero él era Ichigo Kurosaki y, como tal, hacía todo lo que le venía en gana.

* * *

**NA: Entonces...¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud? ****Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto. **


	2. Alguien como tu

**Eh, aquí está el capítulo dos. Prometí que actualizaría pronto, ¿no?**

**Nota breve de la autora: Esta historia no es falsa, es completamente real ( sé que es difícil de digerir, pero es parte de mi locura) y, con suerte, todo esto resulte en un buen relato. Necesito que Ichigo actúe de esa manera, así que, por favor denle una oportunidad. No soy una desalmada, al menos espero no serlo.** **Aunque comienzo a sentirme nerviosa...**

**Así que, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten del fanfic.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Alguien como tú**

**_Primavera: Tokio, 2004_**

Orihime sonrió radiante al salir y tomar un poco de agua de mar en sus manos para luego lanzarla al aire. Su brillante cabello anaranjado se pegaba a su espalda y su bikini color rosa chicle se ceñía en su trasero haciéndola sentir tremendamente incómoda. Sin embargo, ignorando su incomodidad, hacía piruetas en el agua y salpicaba hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hermosa, hermosa! ¡Lo estás haciendo de maravilla Inoue-chan!— El camarógrafo la elogiaba mientras ella hacía sus poses. —De acuerdo, gracias, maravilloso, que alguien la ayude a secarse. Tenemos más que suficiente para poder trabajar. Inoue-chan has sido sorprendente y como siempre es un placer trabajar contigo.

Ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia al camarógrafo. —Arigatou, Oshiro-sama, ha sido muy agradable trabajar de nuevo con usted.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del mar para pisar la arena candente de la playa. Dio unos pequeños saltos en la arena hasta que llegó a la toalla en donde estaban sus sandalias, lo que provocó la risa de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

—Esa chica y sus peculiaridades,— comentó con alegría uno de los técnicos al mismo tiempo que guardaba la cámara.

—Es muy divertido trabajar con Inoue-chan porque siempre hace algo que te hace sonreír,— respondió otro.

Inmediatamente, le ofrecieron una botella con agua fría y agradeció profundamente a la persona que se la dió con una reverencia.

—Inoue-chan, no tienes que agradecerme, solo hago mi trabajo.

—¡Oh, no, debo hacerlo. Después de todo, te has tomado el trabajo de traérmela!

El rostro de esa persona se tornó de un ligero color rosado mientras se frotaba el cuello. —Eto... no realmente. No eres quisquillosa con el tipo de agua que tomas y aquella heladera está llena...

—¿¡Pero cómo sabías que estaría sedienta!? Estabas pensando en mí y siendo realmente amable, estoy eternamente agradecida.

—No es necesario... es solo agua...— Murmuró retirándose lentamente.

Luego, una toalla cayó en su cabeza y una persona comenzó a secar su cabello con fervor.

—¡Orihime-chan debes secar tu cabello o pescarás un resfriado!— Su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Tatsuki, la reprendió mientras le secaba la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Tatsuki-chan! ¡No sabía que ya estabas aquí! ¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho!

—Na, salí temparano de una clase y me imaginé que necesitarías que te lleven—. Orihime se dio cuenta de que no tenía su auto y que lo había dejado en la oficina de su representante.

Orihime golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano e hizo que su representante se estresara.

—¿¡Qué haces, Orihime-chan?! ¡Necesitamos que tu precioso rostro continúe siendo inmaculado! ¡No te golpees inecesariamente! — Nanao la reprendió quitando las manos de Orihime de su frente.

—Gomenasai, Nanao-san, no estaba pensando. Parece que aquí no hay nada más que aire,— dijo golpeandose la cabeza con su puño.

—¡ORIHIME-CHAN!

—¡Ay, gomen!

Luego de que Orihime se pusiera un vestido blanco y amarillo, acompañado de un sombrero blanco y unas gafas amarillas haciendo juego, caminó junto a Tatsuki por la playa en busca de un lugar para comer. Orihime había tenido tantos compromisos y tantas sesiones de fotos que no había dado tiempo para comer en todo el día.

—¿Qué te gustaría,Tatsuki-chan? ¿Barbacoa? ¿Ramen? ¿Sushi?

—Vayamos a algún lugar donde sirvan alcohol porque estoy de mal humor.

—¿Qué sucede, Tatsuki-chan? ¿Qué pasó?— Orihime, inmediatamente, se preocupó por su amiga.

—No sucede nada, en serio. Es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza como los exámenes parciales de la próxima semana y sé que debería estar estudiando, pero no puedo concentrarme. Y mi jefe que esta siendo un cretino y... ¡Dios, necesito un trago!— Dijo de manera exasperada alzando sus brazos en el aire.

—¡Entonces, vayamos por barbacoa! El restaurante queda cerca del paseo marítimo y, también, tienen cerveza saborizada!— Orihime le comentó emocionada dando saltitos.

Tatsuki entornó los ojos y se dejó llevar por la orilla de la playa hasta el restaurante del paseo marítimo. Orihime entró al lugar con paso alegre, percibiendo el aroma de la carne fresca de la barbacoa.

Inmediatamente, se le hizo agua la boca y su estómago comenzó a gruñir con virgor y de manera dolorosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó un gran respiro saboreando el aroma.

—Vamos, Hime-chan, busquemos una mesa—. Tatsuki tomó a Orihime de la mano mientras buscaban un lugardonde sentarse.

De pronto, el corazón de Orihime se detuvo por un segundo en el medio de su pecho al momento en que sus ojos grises, aún ocultos bajo las gafas, se encontraron con los más hermosos ojos chocolate que había visto en su vida. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, algo se apoderó de su corazón y lo apretó con fuerza en su agarre.

No podía quitar su mirada de él.

Estaba fascinada y en ese momento supo que él debía ser suyo.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

**_Primavera: Tokio, 2013_**

Ichigo arrastró los pies al pasar por la puerta de su casa anunciando su llegada y se quitó los zapatos. Kumiko apareció a su lado correteando desde la cocina, sus coletas largas se movían de lado a lado de manera descontrolada. Se acercó hasta sus rodillas sonriendo y él la alzó en el aire y la hizo dar vueltas.

—Ohayou, Kumiko ¿Has sido una buena niña?—Le preguntó, subiéndola a sus hombros mientras se abría paso hacia la cocina.

—¡Hai! Fui muy buena—. Entró a la cocina, vio a Rukia en la estufa preparando una sopa, se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ohayou, Ichigo-kun, llegas bastante tarde.

—Tenía que revisar algunas cosas. Ya viste la pila de trabajo que tenía cuando te fuiste.

—Sí, pero no pensé que tardarías tanto con ello. La cena estará lista en un minuto, ¿podrían lavarse antes?

Asintió con la cabeza y bajó a Kumiko.

—Te juego una carrera hasta el baño,—le dijo con picardía. Sus ojos violáceos se iluminaron de la emoción y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¡Oi! ¡Sin correr!— Gritó Rukia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya estaban en el baño e Ichigo la había dejado ganar.

—¡Oh, no! Me has ganado—, sonrió atrapándola en un gran abrazo de oso. Ella carcajeó feliz y ese sonido que hacía la niña le alegraba el corazón. ¿Sabes? Tengo un regalo para tí en mi maleta—. Le dijo dejándola en el piso. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes a causa del entusiasmo, la alegría iluminó su pequeño rostro y comenzó a temblar de la emoción.

—_Oye, Hime-chan, te tengo una sorpresa__._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se estremeció de la emoción sin poder contener su alegría._

Ichigo frunció el ceño alejando ese recuerdo de su mente y se preguntó por qué demonios había pensado en eso. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Kumiko ya no estaba y que, seguramente, había ido a atacar su maleta en busca del obsequio.

Se acercó de nuevo a la sala de estar intentando de descifrar por qué había recordado eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella?

—¡Papi-Ichi! ¿Es para mí?— Escuchó el juguetón sonido de la voz de Kumiko e inmediatamente se alejó de sus pensamientos.

Vio que la niña tenía una pequeña caja en su mano y todavía no la había abierto. Se acercó a ella y abrió la cajita que contenía un delicado brazalete de oro con su nombre grabado. La pequeña miró el brazalete y su rostro reflejó felicidad.

Era tan sencillo hacerla feliz.

—_Es tan sencillo hacerte feliz, ¿sabes, Orihime?_

_Ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. —Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a Kurosaki-kun._

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, su cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Sacó el bracalete de la caja y colocó la delicada joya en la diminuta muñeca de la niña.

Ichigo sonrió, ella admiraba su brazalete y sus pequeños labios formaban una "O" al salir rumbo a la cocina.

Rukia había preparado la mesa y se encontraba sirviendo la comida.

—¡Mami, mira lo que Papi-Ichi me trajo!

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Es hermoso! En serio, Ichigo-kun, no deberías haberle regalado algo como eso, lo va a perder.

—Y le compraré otro—, le dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

—¿Se lavaron las manos como les pedí?

Ichigo y Kumiko se miraron, Rukia se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo. Entoces ambos corrieron hacia el baño a lavarse las manos enérgicamente tratándo de contener la risa mientras lo hacían.

Ichigo se encontraba acostado junto a Rukia mirando el cielorraso sin decir una sola palabra. Su mente había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde y fue atacado con recuerdos de Orihime de cuando todavía la amaba.

Reconocía que ahora no sentía nada por ella más que obligación, pero hubo un tiempo en donde la amaba tanto que tenía la certeza de que moriría si ella no estaba a su lado.

En ese entonces, estaba seguro de que había contraído alguna enfermedad y que ella era su única cura. El único bálsamo para el deseo ardiente que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, todo eso había desaparecido.

Si hubiese sido más sabio, se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella solo era una aventura. Los sentimientos de ambos no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar los golpes y se habían destrozado como el cristal al no poder soportar la presión.

Ichigo sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de hacia dónde iba todas las noches. Estaba seguro de que Orihime sabía que Kumiko era su hija, lo que no sabía era porqué no había dicho nada.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se había desenamorado de ella. Tres desde que había dejado caer la fachada de pretender seguir enamorado. Ahora, solo compartían una casa y eso era más que nada en los papeles, pues casi nunca estaba ahí.

Se preguntó porqué había pensado en ella ese día cuando hacía tanto que no se le cruzaba por su mente.

—¿Ichigo-kun... en qué piensas?— Le preguntó Rukia con dulzura.

Se obligó a sacar todos los recuerdos de Orihime de su cabeza y se giró hacia Rukia.

—Estoy pensando que te verías mucho mejor sin ese camisón que con el—. Le sonrió con picardía.

Se giró quedando sobre ella y tiró de la pequeña cadena para apagar la luz.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Orihime despertó con el sonido de Hana golpeado su puerta, ella dormía en la habitación de huéspedes porque era demasiado doloroso siquiera pensar en dormir en la habitación principal. Había demasiados recuerdos allí y había muchos que la lastimaban aún más que los más crueles.

Se levantó de la cama para hacer sus necesidades matutinas, luego, se vistió con una camiseta blanca lisa y unos jeans ajustados, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Tenía algunos compromisos para ese día y todos querían verla lo más simple y natural posible para ver como podían moldearla a su gusto. En la actualidad no recibía tantas propuestas de trabajo como antes.

Y no era por su edad.

Pues siempre le decían que lucía igual que a los dieciocho años… era más bien por su rostro, porque ya no poseía esa sonría de antaño. No podía sonreír como lo había hecho años atrás. Era demasiado doloroso y su boca no parecía trabajar de la forma en que lo hacía antes. Y, en la actualidad, era muy difícil recordar si alguna vez lo hizo; sin embargo, con su dolor había ganado una nueva cartera de ía muchas ofertas de aquellos que querían fotografías más osucuras, imágenes rebosadas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Había posado como un ángel caído, una princesa sufrida, una diosa sacrificada.

—Hana-san, vuelvo para la hora del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?— Le recordó a la mujer mientras revisaba el refrigerador en busca de yogurt.

—Hai, Kurosaki-san, ¿te gustaría comer algo en especial?

Orihime mordió su labio mientras pensaba.

—¡Algo con pasta de judias rojas! Amo la pasta de judías rojas—, exclamó con felicidad. Hana sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto, entonces haré algo delicioso para ti—. Orihime corrió hacia la mujer mayor y la abrazó fuerte agradeciéndole con fervor.

Al salir de su exagerada y enorme casa, su chofer la llevó hacia su primer entevista; ella agradeció en silencio a Hana. Por el momento, tenía algo, aunque minúsculo, por lo que sonreír durante el día.

Orihime estaba a punto de terminar con sus compromisos. Gracias a Hana pudo concretar con cinco de las seis entrevistas que tuvo en el día. En la última, todavía se encontraban debatiendo entre ella y otra chica.

Su boca comenzó a hacerse agua y su estómago gruñó en protesta por la falta de alimento, además del hecho de que no había cenado la noche anterior. Tenía el corazón muy lastimado como para hacerlo y el yogurt no la había llenado.

El auto comenzó a detener su marcha y el chofer aparcó en la puerta del edificio. Antes de que el hombre pudiera abrirle la puerta, ella salió disparada y corrió al interior, pero en su trayecto le gritó cuán agradecida estaba por su ayuda.

Corrió por el pasillo, miró alrededor y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir. Buscó en su amplio bolso negro y sacó una carpeta con la informacion necesaria; no obstante, se le cayó todo.

Un gran mar de papeles rectangulares blancos y negros cayeron en cascada hacia el suelo. Con prisa se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los papeles con mucho cuidado de no cortarse con ellos, su representante ya le había advertido de tener cuidado con los cortes en su piel. Cuando estaba por tomar una de las hojas, una mano pálida le ofreció su ayuda.

—Oh, arigatou...—Se detuvo un segundo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otros de un impactante verde que jamás había visto. Eran como jades o esmeraldas que brillaban con fulgor, aunque en ellos no se veía otra emoción más que curiosidad.

Ese hombre se veía muy familiar.

Él no le dirigió la palabra al levantarse y al ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella, por su parte, le sonrió al extraño con rostro familiar tratando de descifrar de dónde lo conocía.

Él la observó con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si tratara de interpretar sus acciones. Su rostro comenzó a arder.

Orihime desvió la miada sin poder hacer frente a esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Le hizo una reverencia y caminó pasando por su lado, incapaz de detenerse o mirar hacia donde se encontraba ese sujeto.

Ella...

Había quedado fascinada.

* * *

N/A: Entonces...¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

N/T: Segundo capítulo arriba. Adoro esta historia con todo mi corazón.


	3. Dolor

Nota autora

**ADVERTENCIA SPOILER: si no les gustan los spoilers para esta historia no lean este comentario, este es un fic ****Ichihime****, eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto. Sé que es complicado, pero tengo un plan.**

**Así que, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Dolor**

**_Primavera: Tokio, 2004_**

Estaba embelezado con esa chica tan hermosa y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mucho menos sostener un buen diálogo estando cerca. Cada vez que abría su boca, sonaba como un tonto sin remedio al tratar de impresionar a esa linda muchacha, pero podía darse cuenta de que su amiga no le creía nada de lo que decía; sin embargo, ella...

Ella lo observaba con tanto interés e inocencia que era muy difícil de resistir y lucía tan familiar, pero era muy difícil poder recordar en dónde la había visto ía que admitir que lo atraía como un insecto a una llama ardiente; lo atraía sin importarle el dolor y, sabía que en ese momento, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para tenerla.

Vendería su alma, cortaría su propio corazón, saltaría de un risco, lo que fuera. No importaba si era humanamente imposible, él encontraría la manera de hacer suya a esa mujer, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman?— Keigo preguntó habilmente para su sorpresa.

Durante la últmima media hora, Keigo había sido capaz de mantener una conversación decente mientras que Ichigo no hacía más que mirarla fijo y de vez en cuando hablar de su vida y de su trabajo. Su cerebro se había derretido y no podía haber sucedido en el peor momento.

—Arisawa Tatsuki—, respondió la chica de pelo corto.

—Inoue Orihime—, ese nombre le sonaba muy dentro suyo, era un nombre hermoso como ella; sin embargo, también, significaba algo para él... aunque no podía recordar qué o por qué le parecía tan familiar.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Inoue-san? ¿La modelo?— Ichigo miró a Keigo sorprendido.

Ella asintió un poco cohibida mirando a su alrededor nerviosa. Entonces, llevó un delicado dedo a sus carnosos y húmedos labios silenciándolo en el acto.

—Sí, pero por favor, no quiero que me descubran—. Susurró al mismo tiempo que sus gafas se deslizaban un poco por su nariz.

La euforia se apoderó de Keigo aunque trataba de contenerse. No era usual que casualmente almorzaran barbacoa con la modelo más hermosa del mundo.

El nerviocismo estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Orihime y había comenzado a temblar. Tatsuki entornó los ojos y tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza; ese hombre había parecido bastante normal hasta que descubrió quién era Orihime. Ahora, seguramente, iba a quedar incapacitado junto con su amigo.

—Orihime-chan, creo que debemos irnos—. Dijo mirando hacia el baño.

—¡No!— Ichigo se sorprendió enormemente con la fuerza de su propia voz y la desesperación en ella.

Oh, pero sí estaba desesperado porque el pensar que se iba a separar de ella tan prematuramente le había causado dolor físico en su alma.

Entonces lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez, con mucha más calma. —Por favor, no te vayas. Yo... eh... siento... lo de mi amigo... y yo también lo siento. No es muy usual que tengamos tan cerca a mujeres... em... como ustedes que nos dirijan la palabra—. Dijo por lo bajo, tratando de formular un plan en el cual pudiera convencerla para que se quedara.

Nunca en su vida había tenido tantos problemas ni tanta dificultad con una mujer.

¿Qué la hacía tan diferente?

¿Qué la hacía tan especial?

No le podía hacer ninguna jugada sucia y, tampoco, funcionaría ningún piropo. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron desde el otro extremo del restaurante, supo que no terinaría en solo una noche.

No, eso era algo mucho más fuerte.

Algo que lo asustaba y, que a la vez, lo cautivaba con su cálido resplandor llenando su ser por completo hasta hacerlo desbordarse. Orihime miró a Tatsuki rogándole con la mirada y haciendo un mohín con los labios, ella entornando sus ojos aceptó quedarse. Orihime, por su parte, le dio un enorme abrazo y apretó fuerte a la chica logrando que sonriera.

Entonces, ahora que Ichigo había logrado que se quedara unos momentos más, era hora de planear como hacer que se quedara para siempre.

Porque ella era suya.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

_**Primavera: Tokio, 2013**_

_**Una semana después.**_

Había pasado una semana y Orihime no había podido borrar esa inquietante mirada de su mente, esos ojos eran tan penetrantes que parecía como si quisieran ver através de su alma.

Sus ojos invadieron sus sueños, sus pensamientos y sus momentos más privados. Luchaban para predominar por sobre otro par de ojos que la atormentaban; un par que antaño habían sido cálidos y amorosos.

Estaba jodida y lo sabía.

Se puso un suéter gris quitando la espesa y larga trenza de su espalda y colocándola al costado de su cabeza, se puso sus enormes gafas negras, sus zapatos de tacón y salió de la casa despidiéndose de Hana.

Subió al auto y sonrió.

¡Iba a almorzar con Tatsuki! No había visto a su vieja mejor amiga en varios meses porque Tatsuki se encontraba bastante ocupada administrando sus dojos que había inaugurado después de ganar su cuarto título de Judo al cumplir los veinticinco años.

Había obtenido un título en negocios, así que abrir los dojos y administrarlos había sido bastante fácil, pero pasaba tanto tiempo dirgigiendo las escuelas (tres en realidad), más la gestión empresarial, que era muy difícil que se ausentara de sus deberes y tuviera tiempo para ambas. Es por eso que verla era un regalo que Orihime atesoraría.

Su chofer aparcó cerca de un café en la esquina y Orihime vio a Tatsuki esperando por ella ahí. Su emoción brotaba por sus poros, salió corriendo del auto y llegó hasta ella para enovolverla en un gran abrazo.

—¡Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Riendo, Tatsuki le devolvió el abrazo. —En verdad que ha pasado demasiado, Hime-chan. Entremos, sé que mueres de hambre.

El estómago de Orihime gruñó como respuesta.

Después de comer, se sentaron en las sillas afuera en el área del café, de vez en cuando, tomaban sorbos de té y miraban a la gente pasar.

Tatsuki suspiró.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar?

Orihime sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía. Durante los últimos cuatro años, el mismo díalogo aparecía al menos una vez en cada conversación.

—... No creo que pueda...

—Orihime-chan—. Tatsuki se quejó tratando de contener su frustración. —¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que esto no es saludable? Te estás matando lentamente aferrándote a algo que hace tiempo te ha abandonado. Tienen un hijo juntos, tienen una hija. ¡Básicamente vive con ella!

—Lo sé Tatsuki-chan... Lo sé. Todos los días me despierto rogando que todo esto fuera una terrible pesadilla, pero no lo es. Sigo rezando para que cambie y vuelva a ser el hombre del cual estaba desesperadamente enamorada. El hombre de buen corazón... al que le costaba mantener una conversación directa conmigo como la primera vez que nos conocimos—. Observó su mano prestando atención a la magnífica sortija de casamiento.

_Te amo…Te amo tanto que duele y no puedo imaginar vivir el resto de mi vida... sin tí a mi lado. Sé que no nos conocemos-_

_Sí._

_¿Qué?_

_Sí. ¡Oh, Kami, sí!_

—Desconozco este monstruo en el que se ha convertido... Odio a este monstruo... Realmente lo odio con cada fibra de mi ser, lo odio y no hay lugar en mí para que odie a nadie más—. La lágrima que escapó de su ojo rodó por su mejilla, negó suavemente con su cabeza y luego cayeron otras más. —Pero no puedo dejarlo porque todavía estoy enamorada de ese hombre que alguna vez conocí y me destroza por dentro pensar que ya no lo voy a volver a ver—. Cubrió su boca, su corazón le oprimía el pecho.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y jadeó un poco tratando de calamarse para no seguir poniéndose nerviosa. Sintió como los brazos de Tatsuki se aferraban fuerte a su alrededor, apretándola y consolándola.

—Oh, Kami, Tatsuki-chan, estoy jodida... Terriblemente jodida... Duele. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Tatsuki cerró sus ojos, su hermosa amiga estaba muy afligida, esa situación la estaba matando.

—Porque... Hime-chan... Tu... Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

* * *

_**DeStRoZaDo**_

* * *

_**Otoño: Tokio, 2008**_

Ichigo se sentó en el pasillo fuera de su habitación porque le habían prohibido entrar y había sido así por dos semanas consecutivas.

Aún así, cada noche se sentaba afuera de la puerta y escuchaba como Tatsuki tranquilizaba a su esposa, asegurándole que la muerte de Akihiko no había sido su culpa y que no había nada que ella hubiese podido hacer.

Deseaba que le permitiera entrar para estar cerca de ella porque quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien; quería tranquilizar sus miedos, temores y dolor; quería ser la luz en su oscuridad y deshacerse de sus demonios. Él sabía lo mucho que Orihime deseaba tener hijos y, desesperadamente, quería dárselos.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no podía resistirlos.

El doctor le había dicho que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente saludable para llevar a un niño y era por eso que continuaba perdiéndolos, pero si tener un bebé significaba perderla a ella, entonces, no quería ninguno porque podía vivir sin ellos.

No recordaba los nombres de los demás, sabía que había un cuarto de bebé preparado para el primero al final del pasillo, pero eso era todo. Ella había sufrido muchísimo después de esa pérdida y no se levantaba de la cama por más que se lo suplicara. Solo podía recordar el dolor que le causó a Orihime perder a su primer hijo, esperaba que Akihiko le hiciera poder olvidar el primero y hacerla más fuerte, pero solo sirvió para que lo rechazara. Escuchó su llanto, cerró sus ojos con fuerza como respuesta y tomó un gran respiro.

¡Él debería estar ahí!

¿¡Por qué no lo dejaba ayudarla!?

¡Tatsuki no entendía por lo que estaba pasando! ¡Él sí!

¡Tatsuki no había estado presente cuando los doctores la abrieron y sacaron al bebé muerto y se lo entregaron envuelto en una manta azul pálido! ¡Él sí!

¡Tatsuki no había despertado a la mitad de la noche y había muerto tres veces cada vez que Orihime estaba bañada en su propia sangre!

¡Él había pasado por eso!

¿Entonces, por qué Tatsuki estaba ahí adentro y él afuera?

¿Realmente lo odiaba tanto?

No había querido hacerla pasar por ese dolor por cuarta vez, había sido un accidente. El condón se había roto y habían estado muy distraídos como para preocuparse en ese momento; sin embargo, había quedado embarazada de nuevo.

No quiso herirla, pero ella lo estaba hiriendo a él.

La amaba.

¿Entonces, por qué Tatsuki podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor?

¿Y él no tenía a nadie?

* * *

**_DeStRoZaDo_**

* * *

Ichigo volvió a prestar atención a las proyecciones de venta que se encontraban esparcidas casualmente a lo largo de su escritorio, su mente estaba concentrada en los números; resfregó su palma contra su ojo y suspiró profundamente.

Miró su reloj y ya eran las ocho.

Probablemente, debería volver a casa, se preguntaba si Orihime habría preparado la cena.

...

Eso no era correcto.

—¡Ichigo-kun!

Rápidamente llevó su atención al sonido de su nombre solo para recibir el duro puño de su padre en la cara. Literalmente, voló de la silla y cayó en el frío suelo quejándose del dolor.

—Cielos, realmente estás en otro lugar o debo estar volviéndome mejor—. Manifestó con orgullo Isshin flexionando sus músculos.

Ichigo, entre tanto, se tocaba la nariz que pulsaba de dolor.

—¡Qué quieres viejo, estoy ocupado!

—¿De verdad? ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu esposa? Cielos, recuerdo cuando te casaste con ella, con frecuencia, dejabas el trabajo una hora antes. Ahora te la pasas aquí por horas ¡qué locura! ¿Te acuerdas cuando tuvieron sexo en la oficina?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí?— Gruñó Ichigo irritado.

—En realidad, sí. Necesito que tú y tu esposa sean los anfitriones de una cena el próximo viernes para la compañía de indumentaria Ishida Styles, planeo fusionarnos con ellos.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que fucionarnos? Ellos venden ropa, nosotros vendemos productos de belleza.

—Para que ellos lleven nuestra marca a sus tiendas—, Isshin explicó con obviedad.

—Pero eso es algo que se puede solucionar con una simple llamada telefónica, no necesitas hacer una fiesta.

—Lo sé, es por eso que yo no lo haré… tu lo harás. Vete a casa y discútelo con tu esposa; últimamente ha estado bastante ocupada, ¿verdad?— Ichigo no tenía respuesta para eso. No tenía idea de lo que su esposa había estado haciendo, no podía permitirse preocuparse tanto. —He visto que, últimamente, su rostro ha aparecido por todo el país. ¡He oído rumores de que la han contratado para una película!— Isshin dijo con aire soñador mirando al cielo.

¿Una película? Si mal no recordaba Orihime no era una actriz. Aunque, habían pasado dos años desde que había leído los tabloides para saber qué era lo que la gente decía de ella, así que...

—De acuerdo, entonces creo que le preguntaré cuales son sus horarios y veremos a partir de ahí—. Ichigo tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir de la oficina.

—Oh, hijo, cuando llegues a casa, dile a mi hermosa nuera que le agradezco por las galletas de pasta de judía roja. ¡Realmente alegraron mi día!

Ichigo a penas asintió al cerrar la puerta.

No respiró hasta que estuvo afuera en el cálido y refrescante aire primaveral. Entonces, inhaló profundamente y tomó todo el aire fresco que pudo. Parecía que su padre intentaba sofocarlo con toda esa conversación acerca de Orihime.

Ya había salido adelante, ¿por qué se sentía incómodo al hablar de ella?

—_¿__Si no quieres estar más con ella por qué lo haces?_

—_Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no puedo divociarme. Ella es el rostro de la compañía y eso nos haría tener mala prensa._

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó con fuerza a su hija recién nacida._

—_Esas son estupideces y ambos lo sabemos__._

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente porque comenzaba a sentirse mal. Si solo hubiese sabido que ese era solo el comienzo de su tormento.

* * *

NA: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud? Subiré la continuación pronto.

NT: Fic Ichihime no sufran, en este capítulo vemos un poco la otra cara de la moneda, Ichigo todavía es un cretino jaja, lo amo y lo odio fuerte. Espero que les guste la historia es demasiado interesante. Las actualizaciones serán todos los miércoles a la noche.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Sele.


	4. Destrozado

**NA: Oh, bueno, em... para aquellas personas que detestan la historia, realmente lo siento. Sin embargo, les suplico que sigan hasta el final cada capítulo y me hagan saber qué les parece. No escribo esto para atacar a Ichigo o a Rukia, ni siquiera terminé de desarrollar sus personajes en la historia, tampoco lo hice para hacer enojar ni hacer sentir mal a nadie. Me encantó la canción de Pink y quería escribir una historia que, personalmente, sentí que podría adaptar. Lamento si les ofende, pero no es intencional.**

**Para aquellos que les gusta, y no me atacan por lo que escribo, muchas gracias. Me siento agradecida y es la única razón por la cual voy a completarla, espero no descepcionarlos. **

**Por favor, lean y dejen review, aunque no voy a decirles que disfruten porque algunos ya han dejado en claro que, aparentemente, no lo harán.**

**NT: La autora la tuvo muy difícil con las críticas en los primeros capítulos del fic, a medida que avanza la historia se pone mejor, en mi opinión es una excelente historia, con una trama increíble y muy bien desarrollada. Disfrutenla, y de paso, si les gusta dejen un review. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**_Primavera: Tokio, 2004_**

Orihime sonreía radiante y envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del joven mientras lo acercaba lentamente hasta que sus frentes por fin se tocaron.

—...Ok... ¡Corte! ¡Estuvo muy bien, chicos! Los veo mañana en el parque. ¡Recuerden llegar a horario!— Gritó el director del comercial a través del megáfono.

Orihime se separó de su compañero de trabajo y le hizo una reverencia. —¡Fue muy agradable trabajar contigo!— Le dijo con alegría.

Él tomó su mano y le dio un tierno beso. —Non ma Cherie, el placer fue todo mío—. Sonrío presumido.

Orihime rio nerviosa, quitó su delicada mano de la suya e hizo un gesto de despedida. Acto seguido, se abrió camino hacia el vestuario y se quitó la ropa de trabajo para cambiarse con su ropa habitual.

—Hoy estuviste genial Inoue-san,— le comentó un miembro del equipo. —Te veías muy hermosa.

—¡Arigatou!— Hizo una reverencia.

Esta vez le había tocado filmar una publicidad para un bálsamo labial. Orihime adoraba filmar comerciales porque siempre se divertía al fingir ser alguien más.

—¡Orihime-chan! ¡Date prisa y vístete antes de que te enfermes!— Le gritó Nanao.

—¡Oh! ¡Gomen, Nanao-san!

Una vez que se vistió, caminó por el centro comercial en el que estaban haciendo las grabaciones. El cumpleaños de Tatsuki era en unos cuantos meses, pero todavía no sabía que regalarle y, su amiga, le había dejado bien en claro que no quería una fiesta.

Sin embargo...

Orihime no pudo evitarlo; los planes ya estaban en marcha y eso significaba que Tatsuki iba a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¡Ohayou!

—¡AH!— Dio un respingo sobresaltada.

Era el chico de la semana pasada.

—Oh, gomen, no pretendía asustarte,— en sus ojos se veía algo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, sus labios estaban fruncidos.

Ella acarició su larga cabellera anaranjada, riendo y restándole importancia al asunto. —¡Oh, no, en realidad no me asustaste, es solo que no te esperaba!— Sonrió de nuevo, hablaba fuerte y se notaba su nerviosismo.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos.

—Entonces, em...

—¿Quisieras...?

Ambos rieron por la torpeza de querer hablar al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Orihime palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas al igual que las de él.

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado.

Ichigo se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo.

—Entonces... em... ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?—Intentó preguntarle todavía algo nervioso.

_¡Idiota! Parecías un completo…_

—Me encantaría,— le contestó con dulzura y mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar a todo pulmón "¡Yujuu!" Ella, por su parte, trató de controlarse para no levantar su puño en el aire como símbolo de victoria.

Ninguno de los dos había podido ser capaz de sacarse al otro de sus pensamientos. Como si fuera una enfermedad sin curar, ella infectaba y crecía dentro de su cerebro, atacando y absorbiendo cada espacio y pensamiento imaginable. Se había aferrado a su corazón como un tumor maligno que crecía más y más con el correr de los días.

Lentamente, se acercaron al patio de comidas.

—Entonces...em...¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Preguntó tratando de empezar una conversación.

—Hoy estuve trabajando porque stuvimos filmando un comercial para Blistex® y mañana terminamos de grabarlo. Además, como el cumpleaños de Tatsuki es en algunos meses necesito encontrar su regalo perfecto—.

—¿De verdad? Parece que estás bastante ocupada—. Orihime miró hacia adelante asintendo.

—¿Y tú que haces en el centro comercial?— Ante su pregunta, Ichigo se quedó de piedra, porque obviamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Oh... em... uh... Compraba... una camiseta... para mi hermana. ¡HERMANAS! Les compraba unas camisetas a mis hermanas. Tengo dos... son gemelas... y son... chicas, también...—Se oía como un tonto.

¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo parecer un completo estúpido, todo un perdedor con solo unas palabras y miradas?

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?— Preguntó inocente.

¡Maldición! ¡Se estaba quedando en blanco! No era como si estuviese mintiendo. En verdad tenía hermanas gemelas, solo que no había ido a comprarles camisetas.

La verdadera razón por la cuál había ido al centro comercial era porque había estado investigando en las páginas de sus admiradores y había descubierto que estaría cerca de ese lugar, entonces, había decido desperar por ella.

Había esperado todo el día para verla; afortunadamente para él había dado resultados.

—¡Yuzu! Y... Karin!— Exclamó exaltado y se sintió realizado.

—Oh, que lindos nombres.

—Lindos nombres para chicas lindas . ¿Quieres ver una foto de ellas?— Revisó su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Buscó en la galería de imagenes y encontró una que él les había sacado durmiendo en el sofá lado a lado.

—¡Oh, que preciosas! ¡Son tan adorables!— Exclamó.

—Sí, son mis hermanas...

—Oh, desearía tener hermanas pequeñas. Tatsuki es lo más cerano que tengo a una.

—¿Eres hija única?— Preguntó.

Llegaron al patio de comidas y los diferentes aromas penetraron en sus fosas nasales atacando a sus todos sus sentidos.

—Creo que quiero pizza—, murmuró acercándose al puesto y lamiendo sus labios.

—Ohayou, señorita, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

—Etto... Quiero una porción de carne con queso y espinaca... y un calzone... ¡También quiero una soda!— Contestó con felicidad. El hombre la miró de arriba a abajo sin poder creerlo.

—Yo quiero lo que ella pidió—, Ichigó se acercó a ella y le pasó al hombre del puesto su tarjeta de crédito Black.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con sorpresa y se giró para verlo.

—Oh no, no podría aceptar…

—No te preocupes—, le dijo y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. —Puedes pagar la próxima.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

**Primavera: Tokio, 2013**

—Moshi, moshi—, Orihime saludó al interlocutor cuando atendió el teléfono.

—¿Hablo con Kurosaki Orihime?— Consultó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Obtuviste el papel.

—Disculpe, pero ¿puedo saber quién habla?

—Ulquiorra. Nos conocimos la otra vez en el edificio cuando se te cayeron los papeles.

—Oh...— Respiró entrecortado y aquellos ojos verdes tan inquietantes volvieron a su mente, pero ¿por qué tenía su número? ¿Y a qué se refería conque había conseguido el papel? Últimamente no había audicionado para ningún comercial.

—¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

—Oh, gomen, pero no sé de que está hablando.

—Me imaginé que tu representate ya se habría contactado contigo. Obtuve el papel protagónico en una nueva película y me gustaría que seas la coprotagonista.

Orihime se tuvo que sentar y tomar un respiro; de pronto, recordó de dónde conocía esos ojos.

Él era un actor famoso, un hombre extranjero que se había criado en Japón y había estado en el mundo del espectáculo desde que era pequeño.

Y quería que ella fuera su coestrella... ¿Para su nueva película? Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Levantó la mirada para ver a su distante esposo arrastrando los pies por la puerta con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

—Lo lamento, pero ni siquiera he audicionado y no sé de que se trata la película. No he visto el guión.

—Les enviamos todo a tu representante. Opino que deberías pensar en reemplazarla ya que parece que no cumple con sus funciones.

—¿Disculpa?

—Orihime, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?— El corazón de Orihime se detuvo.

Él le estaba hablando. Su corazón continuó con sus latidos de manera más acelerada y dolorosa.

—Reunámonos en el zoológico en dos días, lleva el guión. Lo discutiremos y hablaremos sobre el trabajo—.

Su cerebro le estaba lanzando muchas señales. Su esposo estaba en la casa, le estaba hablando y nisiquiera estaba borracho.

Eso no sucedía con frecuencia. De repente, el miedo de que quisiera divorciarse se hizo presente.

Intentó serenarse y poner su voz y rostro neutral.

—De acuerdo, supongo que podemos reunirnos allí, entonces—. Colgó la llamada y consideró seriamente ignorar a Ichigo.

Muy lentamente y con el corazón abatido se giró y se enfrentó a él.

Sus ojos chocolate se veían confundidos al ver el estado en el que ella estaba. Además, no pudo evitar mirar el teléfono que todavía sostenía con fuerza en sus manos.

—¿Has perdido peso?— Pestaneó con violencia y, literalmente, su corazón se detuvo.

Se miró así misma para ver como lucía su cuerpo. Era cierto, pues últimamente había perdido peso; sin embargo, su peso había oscilado desde el nacimiento de Kumiko. Ichigo nunca se había fijado en eso, el hecho que ahora lo hiciera era... desconcertante por así decirlo.

Lentamente asintió, no confiaba en su voz como para hablar. Su rostro volvió a su estado neutral mientras pasó por el costado derecho de Orihime. Caminó hacia la licorera y se sirvió un trago, lo bebió de un sorbo y se sirvió otro más.

—Mi padre quiere que seamos los anfitriones de una cena la próxima semana para que pueda lograr la fusión con la compañía de indumentaria Ishida Styles—. La miró directo a sus grandes ojos grises, estaban muy abiertos y parecía asustada.

En algún lugar, en lo más profundo de su alma, en un lugar en dónde no podía sentir ni registrar lo que sucedía con ella sintió una pequeña punzada de alguna emoción desconocida que se parecía bastante a la culpa.

—Oh... ¿Quiere que nosotros lo hagamos?—Preguntó con voz muy baja.

—Sí, ¿tienes alguna cosa que hacer?

—No, puedo ocuparme de eso. No será ningún problema—. Desvió los ojos, porque no podía sostener su mirada inerte.

—Muy bien. Em... Mi padre me pidió que te agradeciera por las galletas que le diste. Estaba muy contento—. Una mirada tierna pasó por el rostro de la muchacha al recordar a Isshin Kurosaki.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento.

La verdad, si era honesto consigo mismo, esos sentimientos, que estaba seguro que habían sido destruídos, habían comenzado a resurgir cuando nació Kumiko. Cada tanto, se encontraba con algún recuerdo de ella que entraba en su mente y, al mismo tiempo, surgía un extraño, raro e irreconocible sentimiento. Sin embargo, se iba tan rápido como aparecía.

Bebió rápidamente su vaso de wisky.

Ella se puso de pie aún apretando con fuerza su teléfono. —Me voy a dormir. Hana-san hizo la cena, creo que hay algunas sobras en el refrigerador.

Orihime lo dejó solo, su corazón seguía latiendo como si fuera un martillo eléctrico dentro de su cavidad toráxica. Con debilidad, logró llegar a la habitación de huéspedes, apretando con fuerza su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos y se obligó a no llorar.

—_Hime-chan… Sé que es difícil y sé que no quieres forzarte a dejarlo, pero es hora de que te pongas tú en primer lugar. Esto te está destruyendo por dentro y tú lo permites. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de castigarte tanto? No te mereces esto. Nada de lo que hayas hecho podría justificar este tipo de abuso._

_Sé que no crees que tienes la fuerza para dejarlo, pero necesitas buscar muy dentro de tí y encontrar esa fuerza, esa decisión que necesitas tomar para dejarlo. Antes de que te pase algo que no puedas superar; antes de que te lleve hacia el abismo._

Orihime se reincorporó y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Ichigo miró fijamanete el lugar en dónde había estado su esposa hasta hacía solo unos instantes.

Era extraño.

No le había dado las buenas noches. Estaba confundido y algo desconcertado y muy dentro de su ser sentió que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

**Verano: Tokio, 2006**

Despertó con un dolor tremendo y agudo en su abdomen.

—¡Ahhh!— Se quejó apretando su veintre.

Sentía mucho malestar en su abdomen y se sentía muy afiebrada. Un líquido caliente caía por sus piernas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! Ichigo... Ichigo... por favor...— Tocó su espalda con debilidad. La sangre de Orihime curbía su piel desnuda.

Se quejó aún dormido, se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor. Presionó el botón de la lámpara junto a la cama y la miró.

Le bastó una sola mirada a su rostro desencajado y lleno de lágrimas para saber que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una enorme mancha de sangre.

—Oh, Kami—, respiró en medio del horror y el pánico. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella y ella los cerró abatida; sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Asustado, la tomó entre sus brazos apretándola junto a su pecho, no le importaba que la sangre se pegara a su cuerpo desnudo. Ella sollozaba con fuerza aferrada a él y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Se apresuró para salir de la habitación, corrió hasta el recibidor y llegó la puerta principal, salió con violencia y corrió hacia el garage.

Intentó abrir la puerta del auto, pero estaba cerrada y vio las llaves en el asiento del acompañante.

Entonces se vio preso del pánico.

Miró hacia el piso, acomodó mejor el peso de Orihime contra su cuerpo y tomó una roca de tamaño considerable, la arrojó contra la ventana y metió su mano dentro para destrabar las puertas.

Haciendose hacia atrás, con cuidado dejó a Orihime en el asiento, la cual hizo una mueca y gritó a causa del dolor. Su corazón se destrozaba con el sonido de su llanto. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró para ir al asiento del conductor y puso el auto en marcha.

Manejó como alma que lleva el diablo sobrepasando por lejos el nivel de velocidad permitido. Su corazón iba acelerado, su cerebro estaba al borde de perder la cordura y ambos iban camino al precipicio.

Con prontitud, por fin llegaron al hospital; entró llevando a su esposa ensangrentada en brazos y pidiendo ayuda. En ese momento, no se percató de que sus propias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El equipo médico llegó hacia ellos y tomaron a su pequeña y frágil esposa de sus brazos, separándolo de ella.

—¡ORIHIME!— Gritó con fuerza tocándola mientras se la llevaban. No estaba siendo razonable, su cerebro lo había abandonado.

—Señor, disculpe, señor ¡debemos sacarlo de aquí!—Alguien le dijo.

Él lo ignoró intentando seguir a los médicos que se llevaban a su esposa.

—Gomen, señor, no puede pasar. Señor...SEÑOR. ¡No puede pasar!

El miedo se apoderó de su alma.

Orihime. ¿Qué sucedía... con su Orihime?

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Orihime estaba de incógnito detrás de su sombrero y gafas de sol a la entrada del zoológico esperando a que aquel hombre apareciera. Había leído nuevamente el guión en los últimos dos días.

Lo leyó y lo releyó.

Se trataba sobre un hombre que tenía una aventura con su cuñada. Ella tendría el papel de la esposa embarazada.

Que ironía.

Quería decirle a ese hombre que no, que no podía participar en la película porque era demasiado parecido a lo que le sucedía en la vida real.

—Kurosaki-san—, escuchó su voz indiferente y distante detrás de ella.

Con un sobresalto miró hacia atrás, sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas se encontraron con sus sorprendentes ojos verdes.

—¡Oh, etto... estás aquí!

—Dije que lo haría, ¿no?

Ella llevó su mano a la boca y mordió sus nudillos. Bajó la mirada.

—No hagas eso—. Indicó con suavidad, ella levantó la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—No te veas tan triste e inocente.

—Gomen, no comprendo.

—El papel que tendrás requiere de dolor y furia. Quiero más amargura de tu parte y menos tristeza e inocencia—. Ulquiorra le dio la espalda, se acercó hacia el vendedor y le pidió dos pases.

Estaba confundida.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, le entregó su pase y la llevó a pasear por el zoológico.

—Gomen, pero la razón por la cuál accedí a venir era para decirte que no puedo participar en la película.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, se acercó hacia las aves y las observó.

—¿Tienes alguna razón?—Preguntó casi silencioso.

Ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había muchos niños pequeños con sus padres. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho.

—Yo... Simplemente no deseo hacerlo. No soy una actriz, solo soy una modelo.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no puedes actuar?

—No, no de la forma que quieres que lo haga. La mayoría de mi trabajo consiste en comerciales.

—Es exactamente la misma cosa. Solo adoptas la forma de ser de alguien más.

—Sí... Pero el tema es...

—Piensas que no eres capaz de hacerlo. ¿Hay alguna razón?

—Yo... solo soy una modelo. No actúo a menos que sea para un comercial.

—Esa no es una razón solida para no hacerlo.

Se alejaron de las aves y caminaron tranquilamente por cada una de las exhibiciones. Y antes de que Orihime se diera cuenta habían llegado hasta los primates.

—Creo que no soy la indicada para este papel.

—¿De verdad? Yo creo que es perfecto para ti, veo que hay un enorme dolor en tus ojos. No importa que tanto lo intentes ocultar, se nota. Es por eso que cuando te vi supe que eras perfecta para este papel.

—Pero... eso es todo lo que hay. Dolor. No puedo evocar el tipo de enojo que quieres que tenga.

—No lo creo.

Lo miró y le rogó con la mirada, pero él parecía no notarlo a través de sus gafas.

—Escena 36. Te vi leer el guión.

—Ulquiorra-sama, no podría.

—Has la escena. Yo decidiré si puedes ser capaz o no de protagonizar esta película. No te mentiré—. Su voz no poseía emoción. Sus sorpendentes ojos verdes permanecían impávidos mientras miraba hacia los árboles en donde descansaban los simios.

Orihime observó a su alrededor y mordió su labio. Debía admitir que estaba intrigada por saber si podría ser capaz de hacer la película; sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no podía.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?— Su voz era fría y carente de emoción. Mordió su labio, no estaba segura si podía hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos. —Siempre lo he sabido. Desde el comienzo... Siempre lo supe.

Ulquiorra todavía le daba la espalada. —¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque... Porque no quería creerlo...Si no lo decía en voz alta... Si no te enfrentaba... Entonces, tal vez, pensé... Tal vez podría pretender que nunca había sucedido—. Llevó su mano a su pecho y lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más... otra persona?

Él se encogió de hombros. No pronunció una palabra.

—Por favor... mírame... ¿Acaso te disgusto tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies de esa manera?

—Nunca dije que te odiaba.

—Simplemente no me amas. La amas a ella. A mi hermana menor...— Sonrió con amargura. —¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mi hermana!

Se giró hacia ella con una expresión de tristeza y la sorprendió. Se veía tan miserable, tan arrepentido. No lo esperaba.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó, su voz estaba llena de dolor y sus ojos opacados de tristeza. —Desearía no haberlo hecho.

—¡No! No digas eso... por favor, no puedo escuchar esas palabras—.

—Te amo.

—No, no me amas.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y tomando su cuello con la mano apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella quedó completamente atónita, no se podía mover, su corazón fue directo a su garganta e intentaba ahogarla. Después de unos momentos de confusión, lo alejó y lo abofeteó.

Él cerró los ojos ante el impacto mientras que su cabello se movió hacia su rostro.

Su mano le escocía.

—No me golpeaste lo suficientemente fuerte.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Ichigo había decido que llevaría a Kumiko al zoológico. Era un día hermoso y el parque estaba repleto de adolescentes haciendo cosas estúpidas.

Sin embargo, una vez en el lugar, vio que un grupo de adolescentes había logrado escabullir una pistola de perdigones al zoológico y estaban disparándoles a los animales que no se encontraban detras del espeso vidrio blindado.

Gruñendo, y sin ser capaz de soportarlo un segundo más, se acercó hacia los chicos y les quitó el arma.

—¡Oi! ¿Qué se piensan?— Tomó al muchacho del collar de su playera y utilizó el revés del arma para dejarle el ojo negro.

—A menos que ustedes, bastardos adolescentes, se quieran convertir parte del plan de alimentación de este panda, les sugiero que encuentren diversión en otra parte—. Rugió y dejó caer al chico al suelo.

Los chicos huyeron como cucarachas profanando obsenidades mientras se alejaban de él. En ese momento, sintió que le tiraban del pantalón.

Era Kumiko.

—Tuve un accidente.

Ichigo bajó la mirada para ver como la pequeña se había untado por completo con helado. La tomó en brazos y la colocó en su cadera mientras se dirigían al baño.

No obstante, detuvo su marcha al ver a una figura muy familiar de brillante cabello anaranjado oculto de manera muy pobre por un sombrero.

_¿Qué está haciendo en el zoológico?_

Otra figura entró en su radar y vio como Orihime era tomada del cuello y la besaba apasionadamente. Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon y una ira irracional pulsó en todo su cuerpo.

Se dirigió hacia ella, pero se detuvo.

No tenía derecho.

No la amaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué le importaba?

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semans desde que había aceptado el papel en la película con Ulquiorra-san. Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel beso.

Ese beso había sido doloroso.

Le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que todavía estaba dolorosamente enamorada de Ichigo; sin embargo, esa escena también le había hecho darse cuenta que estaba enojada con él.

Que lo odiaba.

Durante esas dos semanas se había reunido con Ulquiorra con bastante frecuencia. No tenían citas, no lo necesitaban porque ni siquiera se sentían de esa manera, pero podría afirmar que al practicar esas líneas, esos diálogos que se asemejaban mucho a sus sentimientos, era como hacer terapia.

Estaba sentada frente a su tocador retocando su labial rojo rubí e Ichigo se encontraba detrás terminando de vestirse. Ultimamente, había estado actuando bastante raro. Volvía a su casa con más frecuencia, olía menos a la otra e incluso le había preguntado cómo le estaba yendo en su trabajo.

No le hacía nada de gracia su cambio repentino.

No confiaba en él.

Era completamente lo opuesto a lo que él era.

Pero...

Antes, su forma de ser también había sido diferente, solía ser una persona decente.

Su teléfono sonó y sonrió al ver que en su pantalla figuraba el nombre de Ulquiorra.

—¡Moshi, moshi!

—¿A qué hora es la reunión?— Lo había invitado a la cena junto a Tatsuki. Nunguno estaba en una relación y pensó que posiblemente se llevarían bien, incluso tal vez hasta podrían gustarse.

Sí, estaba jugando a la casamentera, pero realmente le gustaría que sus amigos fueran felices. Como ella solía serlo.

—Es a las ocho. Asegúrate de vestirte bien porque es en honor a una compañía de moda.

—No pienso ir vistiendo harapos—. Indicó insípidamente y la hizo reír.

Eso llamó la atención de Ichigo.

Su risa.

No la escuchaba desde hacía tiempo.

De nuevo, sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su pecho al sentir como los celos hacían estragos en su corazón destrozandole el potente músculo.

No comprendía.

Era como si todos los sentimientos que habían desaparecido de repente comenzaran a golpearlo como si fuera una correntada violenta. Se sintió culpable, con verguenza, con odio así mismo, con remordimiento y todo lo lo que entrara en ese combo.

No podía entender porqué todos sus demonios venían a atormentarlo. No podía entender su forma de actuar. No tenía sentido.

Él no tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, su forma de actuar tampoco tenía mucho sentido y por segunda vez en su vida estaba confundido. Orihime terminó la llamada y suspirando con alegría se aplicó el delineador.

El corazón de Ichigo palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho.

¿Acaso ella no podía escuchar ese sonido? O simplemente lo estaba ignorando como lo había hecho muchas otras veces.

Se reprendió así mismo por eso. No tenía absolutamente ningún derecho de juzgarla por nada. Después de todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar, hubiese sido mejor si lo ataban entre dos caballos y lo destrozaban.

Incluso eso no sería suficiente.

Pero por alguna razón quería herirla y echarle sal a sus heridas.

—¿Era él?— Preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Eh?— Lo miró a través del espejo, su vestido blanco y largo de chifón hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grandes, más grises y más oscuros.

—¿Era el tipo con el que te estás viendo?— Preguntó, sin poder ocultar el enojo en su voz.

Sabía que no era correcto.

Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, pero últimamente, ella había estado llenado los pensamientos de su mente y revolviendo sentimientos que no sabía que estaban ahí.

Dejó caer el pincel de su máscara y golpeó estrepitosamente en el mármol de su tocador. Su boca formó una "O" y sus ojos denotaban incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa?

Él cerró sus ojos, se sintió como un estúpido pendejo, todo al mismo tiempo, pero una vez que las palabras salieron se resfregaron en su rostro.

—Te vi... en el zoológico... y en otros lugares... vi

—¿Qué?— El enojo comenzaba a filtrarse en sus orbes grises. —¿Has estado espiándome?

—No, pero no es como si te estuvieras ocultando.

—Oh, ¿a diferencia de tí? Adivina qué Ichigo, ¡todo el mundo sabe el secreto! Hasta un ciego puede ver que tienes una amante—. Escupió, fulminándolo con la mirada a través del espejo.

Él se estremeció, sabía que se merecía eso.

Orihime no podía creer que se comportara de esa manera. ¿¡Podría acaso ser más idiota!? Se giró con violencia y lo miró a los ojos, su vestido se movía a su alrededor.

—Y ya que estamos en el tema, no he estado viendome con ningún hombre de la forma en la que estás hablando. A diferencia de ti, yo respeto mis votos y te respeto a ti.

Sentía como los años y años de ira y dolor comenzaban a subir a la superficie y sentía como la presión comenzaba a aumentar.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¿Cómo te atreves y cómo tienes el coraje de juzgarme! ¡Tú quién me cambió y abandonó por años y no me dejó más que la desolación como companía mientras te paseabas por la ciudad ostentando a tu preciosa hija y a tu novia mientras que tu esposa estéril se quedaba en casa y se volvía una solterona!

Ichigo se estremeció una vez más.

La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo... Y lo arrollaba con toda la fuerza, arrasándo con el y ahogándolo.

—Lo...Lo siento.

—¡No me vengas con esas estupideces ahora, Ichigo! ¡No lo necesito! ¡No necesito tus disculpas! ¡No quiero tu lástima!—Le gritó.

Se dio vuelta y se miró al espejo al mismo tiempo que se peinaba el cabello con fuerza.

—Oh, por cierto, estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Las palabras que nunca quiso pronunciar salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Era obvio no había aprendido la lección y que quería herirla. Esa podía ser la única razón por la cuál había pronunciado aquellas palabras, las cuales se arrepintió al momento de decirlas.

Deseaba estar ebrio para así poder culpar al acohol.

Deseaba estar herido para así poder culpar al dolor.

Deseaba que fuera cualquier otra persona el que estaba siendo un imbécil incorregible, pero no lo era.

Simplemente quería herirla.

Y no sabía por qué.

—¿Quién es el padre?

Pudo ver como cada nervio del cuerpo de Orihime ardía en llamas.

Pudo ver como el peso de sus palabras la aplastaba con dolor y agonía.

Y pudo ver la furia que superó a todas esas emociones.

Enseguida y sin que tuviese tiempo siquiera de reaccionar lo golpeó fuerte en el rostro.

—Orihi-

Lo volvió a golpear más fuerte.

—¡Púdrete Ichigo!—Gritó furiosa.

Lo agarró de su saco mientras se sacaba el zapato y golpeaba su pecho con el objeto entre su manos.

—¡PÚDRETE, PÚDRETE, PÚDRETE!— Gritó una y otra vez, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ni siquiera podía pensar en estar agradecida por usar maquillaje a prueba de agua.

Golpeó su pecho con su zapato, quería ver sangre y él lo permitía porque ni siquiera atinó a detenerla.

Ni siquiera supo porqué hizo lo que hizo.

Por qué dijo lo que dijo.

No sabía porqué quería verla sufrir, pero se arrepentía con cada fibra de su ser.

—¡NOOO! ¡NO! ¡Tu no vas a juzgarme! ¡Tu no me vas a tratar de esta manera! ¡No lo merezco!—Continuó gritando y golpeando su pecho.

Respirando agitada se alejó de él, las lágrimas corrian por su rostro arruinandole el maquillaje.

—No sé quién eres y que es lo que has hecho con mi esposo, pero durante los últimos cuatro años te esperé, rogando y sufriendo por cientos de días perdiendo a mis hijos y odiándome con las esperanzas de que volvieras.

El Ichigo del que me enamoré nunca me hubiese hecho estas cosas. Nunca me hubiese tratado de la manera que tú lo hiciste. ¡No sé quién diablos eres! Pero no eres él.

Se mantuvo firme penetrándolo con la mirada.

Se sentía el ser más bajo del mundo, deseaba que cualquier fuerza que le había devuelto sus emociones las desapareciera una vez más. No estaba seguro si podría soportar esto, si podría soportar la culpa devastadora que le despedazaba el alma.

—Quien diablos seas, eres patético... y te he superado—. Se subió el vestido para no pisarlo y tomó sus zapatos.

Lo miró directo a los ojos. —Voy a pedir el divorcio. No necesito dinero, no quiero esta casa, no quiero nada. La única cosa que quiero de tí es tu firma.

Le dedicó unas palabras finales y dejó la habitación con la frente en alto.

—Adiós, Ichigo.

* * *

**NA: No se preocupen esta historia está lejos del final y se trata de aprender a volver a amar.**

**¿Preguntas, comentarios o inquietudes?**

**NT: ¿No les resulta fantástica esta historia? La adoro.**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles. :) **

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Necedad

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Así que, lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Primavera- Tokio, 2013**

—Adiós, Ichigo—, le dijo al salir por la puerta, su vestido de chifón rosaba sus piernas provocando un leve sonido. Él se quedó parado en el lugar atónito; su mente había quedado completamente en blanco y su cerebro lo había abandonado porque no podía ser capaz de pensar en nada.

Literalmente no podía procesar ningún pensamiento; todo había quedado en blanco. Toda idea, opinión y recuerdo había sido descartado como si fuera la basura del día anterior. Con la fuerza de un avión colisionando con un tren, esas cuatro palabras volvían a repetirse en su mente.

—Voy a pedir el divorcio.

Ella ... ¿Quería divorciarse?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué quería hacerlo?

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien, lo quería dejar. Era real, pero el no quería, ¿no?

De repente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y las pequeñas piezas golpearon su interior como si todo encajara. Los pensamientos le gritaban, rasguñando su subconsciente para llamar su atención; sin embargo, había uno que gritaba mucho más fuerte que el resto.

No quería dejarla ir.

Corrió hacia ella. —¡Orihime-chan! ¡Orihime-chan!— Gritó yendo al recibidor mas no estaba ahí; miró hacia todos lados, pero no podía encontrarla.

—¡Orihime!— La llamó con la esperanza de que todavía se encontrara en la casa. Corrió hacia la sala y se frenó en seco cuando vio que había mucha gente.

Oh, cierto, la cena.

¿Pero cómo era posible ser el anfitrión de esa fiesta cuando tenía tanta confusión y tantos pensamientos disparatados en su mente?

Finalmente, la encontró cerca de la puerta principal sonriendo y riendo con los invitados. Su maquillaje estaba bien, su cabello se encontraba sujeto en un perfecto moño en la base de su cuello y unos mechones adornaban su rostro.

No se veía como si acabara de pasar por un colapso emocional, pero, al fin de cuentas, su trabajo consistía en su apariencia. Se acercó hacia ella y la tomó del codo, ella se puso tensa, sus labios y ojos se estrecharon. Con suavidad, se soltó de su agarre al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a su invitado.

—Sumimasen, debo irme—, le hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

—Orihime, necesitamos hablar—. Le dijo en voz baja.

—No, tú necesitas terminar de vestirte. Estás quedando en ridículo y dejando en vergüenza a tu padre luciendo como si vinieras agarrarte a los puñetazos con alguien—. Le respondió con frialdad.

—Disculpa si te parezo un poco desquisiado. ¡Mi esposa me acaba de decir que se quiere divorciar!—

Ella rió con aspereza. —¿Desde cuándo soy tu esposa?— Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Desde que nos casamos hace ocho años—.

—Ichigo, no he sido tu esposa en años. ¡Solo soy alguien con quien te acuestas cuando estás muy borracho como para que recuerdes siquiera quién eres!—

No pudo decirle nada a todo eso. ¿Qué podría decir?

—Ve a terminar de vestirte de inmediato. ¡Me has hecho ver como una idiota por tres años, pero no lo harás esta noche!— Le dijo con veneno marchándose de allí.

Él la miró pasmado.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

¿Qué había sucedido con la chica pelinaranja que era tan dulce y que siempre intentaba complacer a los demás?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas extrañas emociones dentro de su corazón haciéndolo sentir cosas que no quería; haciéndolo arrepentir de las decisiones que no había tenido tapujos al hacer.

Ambos se sentarnon en las cabeceras opuestas de la mesa. Él había intntado sentarse a su lado para forzarla a hablar; sin embargo, Tatsuki se sentó a su izquierda y el otro sujeto, el actor que había visto con ella, se sentó a su derecha.

Cuando él se puso de pie dispuesto a hacer que uno de los dos le cediera el lugar, preferentemente ese sujeto, ella le dedicó una mirada que si pensaba siquiera en dirigirle la palabra trataría de matarlo con el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa.

Así que se sentó en la otra punta mirándola fijo y tratando de descifrar por qué lo hacía sentir culpable, horrorizado, avergonzado y con remordimiento... pero no lo hacía sentir amor. Se sentía terrible por la forma en la que la había tratado, pero no sentía nada de amor.

—Hijo, que fabulosa fiesta, esta vez se lucieron—, Isshin felicitó a Ichigo, pero él solo estaba escuchando todo por la mitad, no podía despegar los ojos de su esposa.

—Arigato, padre, pero todo lo hizo Orihime-chan. Yo no hice nada—, le respondió distraído.

Orihime hablaba animada con sus futuros colegas, sus manos se movían con energía y su rostro estaba encendido cual árbol de navidad. Alguien a la izquierda de Ichigo le habló, pero él optaba por no prestarle atención, pues estaba concentrado estudiando a Orihime y tratando de decifrar que pasaba por su mente.

Sus grandes ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos por un instante. Fue tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado, pero los ojos de Orihime se contrajeron y se llenaron de ira cruda; sin embargo, esa mirada desapareció en un instante.

Buscó a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta de ello, pero todos estaban absortos en lo que ella decía. De alguna manera, ella lograba hacer que todos la miraran. Ichigo apoyó su espalda en la silla; en su cabeza había una nube de depresión.

No podía esperar a que esa estúpida cena acabara.

Cuando el último de los invitados se fue, Ichigo se avalanzó sobre Orihime.

—¿Qué quieres?— Gruñó cuando Ichigo tocó su espalda.

El se sorprendió, no sabía que ella pudiera utilizar ese tono.

— Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre que?

—Ya sabes, sobre todo este asunto del divorcio.

Ella lo miró confundida, sus cejas anaranjadas se juntaron.

—No entiendo por qué no te entra en la cabeza. Nos vamos a divorciar, lo debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Deberías estar feliz, ahora podrás estar con Rukia y ella podrá dejar de llamarme por mi nombre como si fueramos amigas.

—¿No lo son?

—¿Ichigo, eres estúpido? ¿O eres simplemente un imbécil? Porque ¿¡cómo podría ser amiga de alguien que se acuesta con mi esposo!?— Le gritó.

Él ceró sus ojos. —Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida—.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar ese tipo de lenguaje?

—No lo sé, tal vez cuando mi esposo comenzó a verse con alguien más o tal vez después de mi quinto aborto. ¡Es muy difícil de decir con todo este maldito estrés que me has hecho pasar!

—¡Lo siento! Y siento que te llame por tu nombre.

—No te disculpes conmigo. ¡Especialmente no te disculpes por ella!— Dijo con repulsión. —Yo sé porque me llama por mi nombre. ¡Porque entonces, si me habla con formalidad, cada vez que se dirija a mí rcordaría que se está acosando con un hombre casado!

Orihime tomó una bocanada de aire, no era capaz de lidiar con eso.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y su cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Finalmente estaba soltando algo de lo que había guardado en su pecho por mucho tiempo, pero sentía que ahora podía respirar con más facilidad y, aunque estaba dolida de que siempre la hiriera, se sentía mucho mejor.

Se sientía aliviada.

—Escucha, yo... No puedo estar aquí—. Le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

—¿A dónde vas?— Le preguntó.

—Por ahí.

—Eso no responde mi preguntá—, arremetió.

Orihime paró en seco su marcha. —Esa es la respuesta que me has dado una y otra vez.

Y por tercera vez ese día se quedó mirando el espacio en el que ella estaba y, una vez más, ahí estaba ese sentimiento en su pecho.

Pero esta vez, ese sentimiento se parecía mucho al dolor.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

**_Verano- Tokio, 2006_**

—Tatsuki, la perdí... perdí a Kumiko...

Orihime lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amiga; en el hombro de la única persona que había sido constante en su vida. Tatsuki siempre había estado con ella para mantener sus pies en la tierra y hacerla sentir segura, había estado ahí para ayudarla a afrontar todo lo que la vida le había dado.

Lo bueno y lo malo.

Y Orihime dependía de su ayuda para poder atravesar ese momento.

—Orihime, no puedo decir que entiendo por lo que estás pasando; realmente no sé como hacerte sentir mejor. ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Ichigo sobre esto? Él realmente esá preocupado por ti—.

Orihime negó con su cabeza con violencia. —No, no puedo hablar con él. ¡Me odia! ¡Sé que me odia! ¡Mi cuerpo es tán patético y tan débil! ¡Yo me odio!—

—Oh, Hime-chan, no digas esas cosas. No te odias y él tampoco lo hace, solo se preocupa por tí—.

—Pero Tatsuki... Siento tanta vergüenza...No puedo enfrentarlo sabiendo que le he fallado... No puedo hacerlo así... Ya no me amará... Ya perdí a Kumiko... No... No puedo perderlo también a él—.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

**Primavera- Tokio, 2013**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena; la mayoria de las veces, Orihime se estaba hospedaba con Tatsuki, otras veces dormía en su casa en alguno de los cuartos de huéspedes y para su sorpresa y fastidio, Ichigo siempre se encontraba ahí.

En la casa.

Ahora se le ocurría querer pasar tiempo con ella; sin embargo, ella se encontraba en búsqueda de un abogado para hacer que el divorcio sea lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible.

Más tarde, Orihime entró al edificio de Cosméticos Kurosaki porque querían hacer unas tomas para la colección de verano, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Ichigo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio se encontró con Kumiko que estaba con quien parecía ser su niñera. Orihime acachó la cabeza para que nadie pudiera verla y se puso las gafas para ocultar su indentidad; sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír como las secretarias hacían comentarios despectivos.

—Sí, su madre es una mujerzuela, solo se acuesta con él por los beneficios que ello conlleva.

—¡Lo sé! Toda una destruye hogares y esa pequeña... ¿Crees que sea de él?

—No me sorprendería que solo se hiciera embarazar para atraparlo. Así ya no podría dejarla.

—¡Sí... y pobre su esposa! Apuesto a que odia a la pequeña. O sea, ¡perder a todos esos bebés y que ellos después tengan uno! ¡Hicieron una cosa horrible!

—¡Esperemos que esa niña no crezca y sea tan zorra como su madre!— Las mujeres se burlaban y hablaban de la madre de la niña como si la pequeña no estuviese ahí.

Eso provocó la furia de Orihime y caminó con paso asechante hacia donde estaban las secretarias con una máscara de furia en su rostro.

—¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-san!—Dijeron al unísono.

—Dejen de hacer eso—. Les dijo con fervor y enojo y una mirada de confusión se apoderó de sus rostros.

—Disculpe, pero ¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

—Dejen de hablar de la madre de la niña, las puedo escuchar desde el otro lado y sé que ella puede oirlas—. Las mujeres se veían terriblemente horrorizadas por ser reprendidas por Orihime.  
—Gomen nasai, Kurosaki-san. No prentendíamos faltarle el respeto—.

—No me importa lo que piensen de mi. Pero no le falten el respeto a los padres de la niña en frente de ella. No está bien, es desagradale y está por debajo de los que trabajan aquí. Lo que sea que suceda con sus vidas no es asuto de ustedes; así que si no quieren ser parte de la población desempleada, les sugiero que mantengan sus bocas cerradas a no ser que sea para atender el teléfono o para indicarle a la gente en dónde están los baños—.

—Sí, Kurosaki-san—, respondieron con la mirada baja y avergonzadas.

Orihime se alejó del escritorio y se acercó a Kumiko; cada vez que veía a la niña sentía un disparo de dolor en su pecho, podía ver con claridad a Ichigo en la niña. Siempre se preguntaba como sería su Kumiko si viviera.

Se arrodilló en frente de la hermosa niña y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola, Kumiko ¿me recuerdas?

La niña negó con la cabeza y Orihime sonrió.

—Ya me parecía, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mami—, fue su respuesta.

—Oh, ¿entonces estás esperando a tu mamá?

Asintió haciendo movimientos exagerados.

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría hacer algo mientras esperas? El edificio es bastante aburrido.

La pequeña asintió y Orihime metió su mano en el bolso y sacó su teléfono.

—Aquí tienes, ya no lo necesito—. Le dijo y se puso de pie, acarició el cabello de la niña continuó con su camino.

Pero su suerte era tan, pero tan mala que se encontró con Ichigo; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al chocar contra su duro pecho. Él la tomó de sus hombros para estabilizarla, Orihime lo miró con ira y se soltó de su agarre con fuerza; sin embargo, él no podía ver su expresión detrás de sus enormes gafas.

Pero ella podía su expresión y se veía... casi feliz de verla.

—Orihime-chan... estás aquí... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella le contestó con desdén, —no te creas tanto Ichigo, no estoy aquí por tí tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Oh—, dijo abatido.

Siguió caminando y pasó por su lado para ir a su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Por qué no me has contestado?— Le gritó mientras se marchaba. —Te llamé como veinte veces—.

—Perdí mi teléfono—, fue su única respuesta.

* * *

.

NA: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

NT: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, lamento la demora de esta semana.

Sele


	6. Psicosocial

**NA: Lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Verano- Tokio, 2009**

Orihime estaba estresada, estaba embarazada de nuevo y no quería, pues era el quinto embarazo y por si fuera poco era su embarazo más estresante. Encima, su esposo la estaba engañando; estaba asustada y aterrorizada por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Sabía que lo hacía, pues llegaba cada vez más tarde a su casa y ya casi ni hablaban, además, podía oler un perfume que no era el de ella. Moría cada vez que se iba de la casa o volvía tarde porque sabía a dónde había estado y a dónde había ido; moría por dentro al saber que él buscaba su felicidad con otra persona.

Lentamente, se dirigió a su habitación y espió por la puerta en donde lo vio que estaba armando un bolso con una muda de ropa y supo que se iría a pasar la noche con ella, un cuchillo se enterró en su corazón.

—Ichigo-kun... ¿Podemos hablar?— Le preguntó con suavidad casi en voz baja.

—No, me tengo que ir—. Sobaba como un robot, había adquirido esa nueva habilidad.

A ella no le gustaba su voz robítica y carente de sentimientos, la asustaba.

—Por favor, Ichigo-kun... ¿Podrías quedarte... solo esta noche? No me siento muy bien—. No quería que la abandonara y su corazón rogaba por que se quedara con ella.

—No puedo.

Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo ese cuchillo afilado que se clavaba en su alma.

—Ichigo-kun... necesito que... que te quedes... no puedes irte... no esta noche...—. Le suplicó.

Él la miró y rápidamente desvió la conversación como si no pudiera soportar mirarla. —Llama a Tatsuki-chan, seguro que ella puede ayudarte—. Tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ichigo-kun?

—Quiero decir que cada vez que tienes un problema, acudes a Tatsuki, con permiso—, le dijo yendo hacia el recibidor.

—Ichigo... por favor...—. Entró en pánico. —¡Oh!— Apretó su estómago al momento en que ese punzante y conocido dolor abdominal recorría todo su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas apretandose el estómago. —¡OH! ¡Ah! Oh, Kami, no por favor—. Lloró del dolor.

Ichigo se detuvo al escuchar sus gritos. Dejó su bolso y corrió hacia donde estaba y la encontró tirada en el piso.

—¡Orihime! ¿Qué sucede?— No pudo evitar que el pánico y la preocupación se filtraran en su voz.

—¡Está pasando de nuevo! Oh, Kami. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ahhh!— Lloró al sentir que su abdomen se desgarraba.

Ichigo la levantó del suelo, la sacó de la casa y fue hasta a su auto. El proceso se había vuelto una rutina; se había vuelto una horrible costumbre.

Con rapidez, llegaron al hospital. Ya sabían lo que había sucedido antes de que los médicos se lo confirmaban. Ichigo se escabulló en su habitación, los doctores le habían dicho que Orihime se había puesto histérica y por eso habían tenido que sedarla.

Se arrastró hacia su cama y acobijó su cuerpo dormido contra su pecho, lloró en silencio al saber que su esposa acababa de perder otro pedazo de su alma.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Orihime estaba en su casa en frente de la chimenea sentada hecha un ovillo en el sofá y con su guión en la mano. En una semana, empezarían con las grabaciones y quería tener a su personaje bien estudiado.

Su personaje había estado casada por tres años y había quedado embarazada; su esposo la engañaba desde los seis meses de casada y sentía que no era adecuada para él porque no era inteligente y tampoco había terminado la escuela. La mayoría de las veces ella era vista por su apariencia; según la gente eso era lo único bueno de ella. La razón por la que se había quedado con él por tanto tiempo era porque la hacía sentir inteligente y no estúpida, él era la única persona que le gustaba por su intelecto y no por su cuerpo.

Según la opinión de Orihime era una película muy triste y no le gustaba como terminaba.

—Estoy en casa—, Ichigo saludó a la casa vacía.

Eran las seis. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

El hecho de que volviera a casa tan seguido comenzaba a irritarla; intentaba divorciarse de él, ¿en verdad pensaba que estaba bromeando? Lo ignoró y continuó leyendo el guión.

Ichigo se acercó a la sala con un ramo de flores en su mano.

—Toma—, le dijo y le entregó las flores. Ella lo miró por unos momentos, Ichigo tenía una mirada extraña.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó.

—Son flores, te gustan las flores, ¿no?— Le consultó.

—Sí—, le respondió.

—Bueno... toma—, le acercó las flores con ímpetu. Orihime las tomó y aspiró su aroma.

—Son muy hermosas—. Le dijo y después las tiró a la chimenea volviendo otra vez la vista al guión.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver hacia el fuego; las flores se enegrecían y comenzaban a crujir, el plástico que las envolvía se achicharraba y se contraía a causa del fuego.

—¡¿Qué... Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!—Gritó.

—Por favor, Ichigo ya basta, estoy ocupada—. Contestó sin quitar la vista del guión.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello anaranjado, no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir. Estaba enojado, pero no por lo que debería estar enojado, solo quería hablar con ella.

Entonces, intentó hacerlo de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo?—

—Ocho semanas—. Respondió cortante.

—¿Cuándo tienes que ir al obstetra?

—Ichigo, ¡por favor!— Gritó exasperada. —Estoy intentanto trabajar, ve a jugar al esposo preocupado con Rukia, ella puede responder todas las preguntas que quieras sobre Kumiko—.

Eso le dolió.

—Orihime, por favor, estoy intentándolo.

—Ichigo, no. Es muy tatde para eso, ¿¡por qué no te olvidas de todo así podemos divorciarnos en paz!? ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? ¿No es esa la razón por la cuál prácticamente te mudaste? ¡Los últimos tres años has estado viviendo con esa mujer! ¿Por qué, cuando finalmente tengo la fortaleza y la determinación para dejarte, quieres volver a lo de antes y a pasar más tiempo conmigo?

—¡Estás embarazada!—

—¡¿CUÁNDO TE IMPORTÓ ALGUNA VEZ ?!— Le gritó enfurecida.

Dejó el guión de lado y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. —¡He estado embarazada demasiadas veces y eso nunca ha sido un inconveniente cuando te ibas a acostar con otra por ahí! Ya tienes un hijo, ¡no veo porqué tengas que preocuparte por este!

—¡Siempre me han preocupado cada uno de los bebés que tuvimos! ¿¡Qué clase de bastardo crees que soy!?

—¡LA CLASE QUE ME FORZÓ A VIVIR OCHO ABORTOS SOLA!

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de golpe y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Ocho? Pero... pero... ¿tantos?—. Balbuceó.

Ella cerró sus y los cubrió con su mano para no dejar caer las lágrimas. Tomó un respiro para poder tranquilizarse.

—Sí, ocho; estuve embarazada tres veces más desde la última vez que te dije. Desde que le dije a alguien. Dos de ellos los perdí incluso antes de saber que estaba embarazada; el otro llegó a las ocho semanas—. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar.

—Oh... Orihime...— Se acercó a ella. —¡Lo siento!—

—¡Detente! ¡Deja de disculparte! ¡Detesto tus disculpas, no las quiero!— Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de él. —¿Por qué simplemente no te vas? ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?

—No lo sé... simplemente... simplemente... no puedo... perderte.

Su rostro se contrajo y su cerebro notaba la confusión ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué haces esto? Este no eres tu, a tí no te importa. No me amas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Eres un psicópata? —¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no la había herido lo suficiente?

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. —No soy un psicópata... Yo... No sé que es lo que sucede, pero no voy a dejar que te divoricies de mí—. Le afirmó.

—No puedes detenerme porque todo lo que has hecho es hacerme sufrir. Me has torturado. ¿Por qué me quedaría más tiempo a tu lado? El hecho que lo haya permitido por tanto tiempo, ¡ni yo lo entiendo!

—Orihime no nos vamos a divorciar y punto final.

—Suficiente, Ichigo, ya basta. Ambos queremos esto, no entiendo porqué estás tan empecinado en no hacerlo. ¿Es por la compañía? Bien, pues diles lo que quieras; diles que te engañé, que maté a alguien, que te he estado robando, lo que quieras, no importa. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

Eso último lo hirió en el corazón.

Se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo que había estado dejando a un lado durante todos esos años y estaba empezando a entender lo que era el verdadero arrepentimiento.

—No Orihime, no puedes dejarme—, le dijo.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Porque—

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Después de todo lo que he pasado, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar! ¡No veo como estar contigo es siquiera una opción a estas alturas!

—¡PORQUE TODAVÍA TE AMO!

Orihime lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Sin embargo, lo que lo sorpendió fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Realmente no las sentía...

¿Cierto?

—No vuelvas a decirme eso nunca más—, lo amenazó con sus ojos fríos. —Lo mínimo que puedes hacer, Ichigo, es no mentirme en la cara. Todos sabemos la verdad, me has dejado de amar hace mucho tiempo. Lo has dejado dolorosamente en claro una y otra vez, no tienes permitido cambiar de parecer—. Lloró con amargura.

No lo hacía.

¿Cierto?

Él estaba tan confundido, sus emociones estaban descontroladas y había un caos terrible en su mente.

Orihime se tranquilizó y se alejó de él yendo hacia la puerta. —Me voy a divorciar, Ichigo y no hay fuerza en la tierra que cambie eso—.

Orihime se fue llevando consigo un tremendo peso en su corazón y en sus hombros; y cuando salió por la puerta principal, se apoyó sobre ella y ocultó su rostro en sus manos.

¿La amaba?

¡¿LA AMABA?!

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

¿Por qué quería hacerla sufrir?

Lo tenía que dejar, ya no soportaba verlo. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Le había hecho saber que no la amaba, ¿también quería romper su corazón y hacerla enloquecer?

Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, pero no veía nada. Sus palabras retumbaban en su mente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo?

Esas palabras prohibidas, ¿por qué salieron de su boca? Tenía que admitir que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y que se estaba volviendo loco. No podía confiar en sus enmociones y obviamente no podía confiar en su cerebro.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Pasó sus manos por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor. En una de las mesitas ratonas se encontró con un portaretratos Tiffany en dónde había una foto de él y Orihime en la playa.

_—__Ichigo-kun, ¿no sabes nadar?_

_—__No, nunca aprendí, ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?_

_—__Porque eres Ichigo-kun y puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

_Ichigo sonrió. —Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer; no es como si fuera superman o algo por el estilo—__._

_—__Sí, pero si quisieras hacer algo lo harías sin importar qué._

Sí, sin importar qué.

Observó fijamente la imagen y su determinación tomó más fuerza; no pensaba quedarse sentado ahí esperando a perderla, iba a luchar por su matrimonio, por Orihime y no iba a perder.

Sin importar qué.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Rukia estaba sentada en la escalera de su departamento esperando por Ichigo, para esa hora siempre se encontraba ya en casa, por eso se preguntaba qué podría estar sucediendo para que se retrasara tanto.

Sentía como la ansiedad carcomía su estómago y se hacía camino hacia su corazón. Había intentado llamarlo, pero su llamada siempre terminaba en el buzón de voz.

Era muy desconcertante.

Porque ahora pasaba menos tiempo con ella e iba a su casa cada vez más seguido. Además, no habían tenido relaciones en semanas y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sentía que iba a suceder lo peor.

—Ohayo.

Rukia levantó la mirada de su teléfono y vio a un extraño hombre de cabello rojo con tatuajes que parcían recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tenía un aspecto serio, vestía una camiseta y unos jeans rotos cortos; Rukia podía observar los oscuros tatuajes tribales que adornaban sus brazos, hombros y ojos. Estaba segura que llegaban hasta su cuero cabelludo, pero usaba una bandana que la hacía dudar.

—Ohayo—, respondió con reservas.

—No veo que salgas mucho—. Le dijo casualmente pasando por su lado.

—Bueno, eso es porque normalmmente no salgo mucho. ¿Te preocupa eso?— Contestó a la defensiva.

El joven levantó sus manos manos en señal de defensa y la miró. —Oi, que mala actitud, estaba iniciando una conversación—.

—Si no te molesta, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

—¿Lo estás esperando?

—¿Sumimasen?

—¿Al hombre casado? Asumí que estabas esperándolo; digo, tienes esa mirada absolutamente triste y desolada—. Rukia quedó pasmada ante las acusaciones de ese hombre y su arrogancia.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿¡Qué tanto tienes que meterte en mis asuntos!?

—Lo siento, es que es bastante difícil no notarlo. Quiero decir, he visto el anillo en su mano; sin embargo, tú no llevas uno. A no ser que no supieras que era un hombre casado, entonces... bueno, solo puedo imaginar como te sientes.

—¡Maldito idiota!—. Gritó poniéndose de pie.

Aunque le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, lo miró de arriba a abajo con ojos que echaban chispas.

—¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos y aléjate de mi—, escupió con veneno y entró a su casa hecha una furia.

¡El descaro de algunas personas!

Apretó su mano contra su pecho y la miró, la tristeza se apoderó de ella cuando asumió que no tenía un anillo en su dedo. Últimamente eso se había vuelto en un problema para ella porque había empezado a pesar mucho más en su alma.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Gommen, Ulquiorra-san, pero necesito un lugar en dónde pasar la noche y Tatsuki no está en Tokio.

—Entonces, ¿automáticamente soy el siguiente en tu lista?

—Por favor, Ulquiorra-san.

La observó con esos ojos verdes sin vida por un momento; y ella empezaba a pensar que tal vez le pediría que se marchara. Sin embargo, se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar.

—¡Arigato, Ulquiorra-san! ¡Eres muy amable!— Exclamó con felicidad.

—Como te apareciste en mi casa, sin avisar y luces tan patética no podía hacer que te vayas—. Indicó insípidamente.

—Bueno, de todas formas, estoy contenta de que me dejes quedar—.

Se quitó los zapatos y entró a la casa.

—Tienes una gran casa, es muy hermosa y elegante. Aunque no tienes muchos colores, es todo blanco y negro.

—Así es como me gustan las cosas—, le dijo saliendo de la sala y caminando hacia la cocina.

Orihime lo siguió.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo?

—Cualquier cosa que tenga pasta de judías rojas estaría genial—, pidió con optimismo.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y miró en su despensa, luego en el regrigerador.

—No tengo nada con pasta de judías rojas, así que comerás sopa de miso con puerros—. Afirmó.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, no le gustaban los puerros.

—¿Qué?

—No... nada... No es nada.

Ulquiorra calentó la comida y se sentaron en la barra a comer en silencio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— Le preguntó.

—Yo... me estoy divorciando de mi esposo—, le dijo con tristeza mientras revolvía su sopa.

—Ya veo.

—Ha estado engañándome... por años... y creo que finalmente tuve suficiente. Demasiado dolor.

—Entonces eras más que perfecta para el papel de lo que pensaba.

Orihime le sonrío con tristeza. —Sí, es por eso que no quería hacerlo, me obligaba a ver a mi propia situación. No quería verlo... Quería aferrarme a algo que ya no existe—. Desvió la mirada y una lágrima cayó en su sopa.

Se resfregó la nariz. —Yo... no esperaba que doliera tanto... porque cuando no casamos nunca esperé que cambiara tanto como lo hizo... y otra vez, dice todas estas cosas tan confusas que ahora me hieren más que cuando me estaba engañando—. Más lágrimas cayeron en su sopa.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada mientas ella continuaba llorando.

—Solo quiero que esto termine de una vez para no tener que volverlo a ver. Me ha tratado de una manera tan horrible... No es posible que lo pueda perdonar... Y sin embargo, ha estado actuado y haciendo cosas de manera extraña, ¡como si fuera a perdonarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo!— Orihime rompió en llanto y ocultó su rostro en sus manos; lloraba desconsolada.

Ulquiorra simplemente la observaba; solo veía como las gruesas y espesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Gomen, Ulquiorra-san, no pretendo molestarte con todo esto, es que... desearía... desearía nunca haberlo conocido.

* * *

NA: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

NT: ¿A que está interestante?

Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Dolor en el corazón

**No estoy atacando a Ichigo ni estoy tratando de arruinar su personalidad, tampoco quiero hacer enojar a los fans de Orihime y ¡tampoco soy troll!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Así que, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

_**Primavera- Tokio, 2013**_

—Oh, Ichigo-kun, ¡que alegría verte! No pensé que lo—

— Rukia, necesitamos hablar—.

Su alegría se apagó al instante porque ya sabía de que quería hablar antes que lo dijera.

—No puedo seguir con esto... contigo...— Le dijo y la miró directo a sus ojos violeta, los cuales se agrandaron al absorber la magnitud de sus palabras.

Quería gritar, quería golpearlo, quería rogarle que se quedara... que no la abandonara, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para decir o hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó; sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es mi esposa, todo este tiempo tuviste razón—. Sus ojos chocolate se veían tristes y llenos de remordimiento.

No podía soportarlo.

Se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda; miraba hacia afuera por la ventana de la cocina mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo que venía.

—¿Qué pasará con Kumiko?— Su voz flaqueó un poco.

—Nada cambiará, es mi hija y la amo mucho, nada va a cambiar, la veré todos los días—.

—Oh... entonces es a mí a quién no verás más...

—Rukia...—. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Durante esas semanas en las que él había comenzado a actuar extraño se habían comenzado a formar muchas grietas en su relación, pero ahora, se había fragmentado definitivamente y su corazón estaba destrozado.

—Ella no volverá contigo solo porque termines con esto... lo sabes... le hemos hecho mucho daño los dos como para que nos perdone—.

—No quiero su perdón, la quiero a ella—.

Sintió que su corazón la estaba sofocando, su cabeza daba vueltas. Ella sabía que lo que había estado haciendo estaba mal desde el principio, pero de ahí a que eso se terminara...

Para que realmente le dijera esas palabras, era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Vete

—Rukia...

—¡VETE! ¡YA!—Gritó sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Ichigo se quedó ahí por unos minutos, quería ir con ella... abrazarla. Esa situación era por su culpa. Todo era su culpa, todo lo que tocaba lo destruía; hería a cada persona que se acercaba.

Era destructivo.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó y se fue.

Rukia esperó por unos instantes, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía, entonces no resistió más, su alma se quebró y lloró.

* * *

_**Tres días después.**_

—Oh, ¡qué alegría verte onee-chan! ¡Te ves tan bien!— Orihime exclamó feliz mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica de pelo oscuro. —¡Han pasado meses! ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Tu cabello está muy largo! Recuerdo que cuando eramos niñas decías que nunca dejarías crecer tu cabello, ¡pero mírate ahora, te llega hasta la espalda!— Comentó.

Ulquiorra se acercó detrás de ella y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la muchacha. Ella le sonrió con timidez y lo saludó con la mano. —Ohayo, Aoi-kun —.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa similar y correspondió el saludo.

—¡Bienvenida, entra! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!— Exclamó Orihime.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— Preguntó la joven, al entrar por la puerta.

La guió por la casa hasta que llegaron a la sala, se sentaron y Orihime movió su larga cabellera anaranjada hacia su hombro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Estoy embarazada!—Dijo emocionada.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos y miró rápidamente a Ulquiorra; él desvió la mirada avergonzado. Inmediatamente, ella volvió su atención a Orihime, tratando de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, onee-chan, eso es maravilloso... estoy... estoy feliz por ti...—. Miró de nuevo a Ulquiorra qué estaba evaluando atentamente su reacción. —Estoy muy feliz... por ustedes...—

—Kurosaki-san, ¡eso fue genial! ¡Estuviste realmente perfecta!— La felicitó el director, ella, por su parte, le devolvió una profunda reverencia.

—Arigato, es todo gracias a Ulquiorra-san que salió todo bien.

—Sí, ¿dónde está? Quería felicitarlo.

—Creo que salió para tomar un descanso.

—Arigato, Kurosaki-san. ¡Oi! ¡Kaname-kun, ve a ayudar a Akiko a traer toda la escenografía para la próxima escena! No importa si...— El director se fue caminando y dejó a Orihime en su asiento mientras retocaban su peinado y maquillaje.

—_Llamando a Kurosaki Orihime, llamando a Kurosaki Orihime_.

—Oh, Kami—, Orihime respiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Kurosaki-san, creo que tu esposo está aquí—. Sonrió y la estilista llamó su atención.

—¡Oh, cielos!— Algunas personas presentes dieron un grito ahogado al ver a Ichigo entrar en el estudio montado en un caballo blanco y vestido como un príncipe árabe. Muchas odaliscas, acróbatas y una gran variedad de artistas de carnaval entraron al estudio en una gran producción.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron considerablemente al ver todo el despliegue. La música llenaba el lugar al mismo tiempo que iban cayendo pétalos de flores y confeti. La gente celebraba y contenía el aliento sorprendidos.

Orihime estaba realmente impactada.

Ichigo había hecho algo así de extravagante solo una vez y fue cuando le propuso matrimonio y la única razón que había sido tan extravagante era porque su padre lo había planeado todo.

Se preguntaba si Isshin también tenía algo que ver con esto.

—Orihime... Siento mucho en la forma que te he tratado... No espero que me perdones, no ahora, posiblemente nunca, pero quiero que sepas que pienso seguir haciendo cosas como estas—. Señaló con su mano todo a su alrededor, mostrandole a los bailarines, los acróbatas, los malabaristas con bastones de fuego y a los diversos actos circences. —Planeo hacer esto hasta que me digas que no me dejaras—. Terminó con una sonrisa.

Orihime estaba furiosa.

Era suficiente.

—¡Ichigo, vete ahora mismo!— Le gritó furiosa.

—¡Lo haría, pero solo si me das un beso!— Le sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

Los ojos de Orihime estaban entrecerrados por la ira, pero todos a su alrededor comenzaron a corear:

—¡BESO, BESO, BESO!—

La sonrisa de Ichigo iba creciendo con cada cántico.

Orihime gruñó y alnzó sus manos en el aire bajándose por fin de la silla en la que estaba. Se acercó al caballo y se paró delante de él con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—¿Ichigo, por qué haces esto?—

—Orihime, sé que he hecho un desastre, pero puedo cambiar—

—¿Puedes cambiar el pasado?— Preguntó seria y cortante.

—¿Qué? No, lo siento. Pero lo haría si pu...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué harías qué, Ichigo? ¿Intentarías no romper mi corazón? ¿Intentarías hacer que nunca tuviéramos a nuestros hijos? ¿Intentarías nunca engañarme? ¿Qué?

Ichigo se bajó del caballo, su rostro reflejaba tirsteza.

—Orihime, por favor, yo...

—Ichigo, si puderas volver el tiempo atrás asegúrate de que no pierda un solo minuto contigo. Si quieres besar a alguien ve a besar a Rukia. Hemos terminado—.

Orihime se marchó, su cuerpo irradiaba enojo, todo el estudio había quedado en silencio al escuchar la acalorada discusión de la pareja.

—Ya no estoy con ella—, le dijo para llamar su atención. Orihime se detuvo, su corazón latía muy rápido en su pecho. Respiró profundamente, su cabeza explotaba y sus dientes hacían presión entre sí. —Yo... no podía segur, te juro que solo eres tu—.

—Para empezar, debí ser siempre yo, Ichigo—. Lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, las lágrimas se habían juntado en sus ojos, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarlas caer. —Yo debía ser más que suficiente, Ichigo. ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para tí?

Ichigo caminó unos pasos para acercarse a ella, como si todos los que estaban presentes no existieran, como si solamente existieran ellos dos.

—Orihime... tu eras más que suficiente... lo eres. Yo solo fui un estúpido y un egoísta.

—NO, Ichigo, ¡NO! Es muy tarde para que ahora quieras cambiar de parecer. ¿Pensaste que ella era la única razón? Tienes una hija con ella, ¡una hija! Siempre vas a estar atado a ella ¡y yo siempre voy a recordar que es lo que perdí! — Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ichigo, no puedes romper el corazón de las personas cuando te plazca, somos seres humanos y tenemos sentimientos. A diferencia de tí que, simplemente, voy asumir que eres una especie de monstruo horrible. El haber terminado con ella no cambia todo lo que me has hecho. ¡Me has hecho sentir menos que una persona!— Su voz se quebró y él intentó acercarse.

—Orihime...Lo siento.

—¡Por favor, DEJA... DE DISCULPARTE! ¡No puedo soportar oír tus disculpas! ¡No eres sincero y es desagradable que lo hagas! Nunca te perdonaré y no quiero que te disculpes—. Su respiración era entrecortada y tuvo que cubrir su boca.

Ichigo volvió a acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando Orihime estiró su mano y negó con su cabeza para evitar que lo hiciera.

—Ichigo, por favor, dejame sola... no quiero que esto sea más difícil de lo que ya es—, le suplicó.

Orihime le dio la espalda y salió del estudio limpiando su rostro dejando a Ichigo con el corazón roto y con mucho peso en su consciencia.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

_**Invierno- Tokio, 2008**_

Ichigo estaba borracho, demasiado borracho, pero tenía muchas razones para estarlo.

Su esposa lo odiaba.

Ya casi no hablaba con él, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorando todo el tiempo. Sin importar qué hiciera, no podía hacer que sus lágrimas desaparecieran, además, ella no lo dejaba estar cerca.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a intentar que alguien se sintiera mejor, especialmente, a ayudar a alguien a quién amaba.

Y la amaba tanto...

Solo quería hacerla sentir bien, estar para ella, pero ella no quería estar cerca de él; por lo tanto, pensaba que no lo necesitaba y si ella no lo necesitaba, entonces él tampoco.

Bebería hasta el hartazgo, hasta que dejara de sentir amor por ella. Estaba harto de sentir temor y dolor todo el tiempo; y el trabajo ya no ahogaba el llanto de su esposa. Intentaba trabajar con esmero para poder aletargar su mente, a veces funcionaba, pero entonces terminaba la jornada laboral.

No podía ir a casa y enfrentarla, no podía enfrentar la culpa de Orihime, su tristeza, no podía enfrentar su propia culpa y su depresión. Quería que ella fuera feliz de nuevo, pero no quería ser feliz con él porque solo hablaba con Tatsuki, escuchaba a Tatsuki y lloraba con Tatsuki.

Tatsuki. Tatsuki. Tatsuki. Odiaba con todo su ser a Tatsuki.

¿Si la amaba tanto a ella por qué no se casó con Tatsuki en vez de con él? Estaba borracho y estaba siendo irracional; sin embargo, se sentía herido y cuando se comparaba con Tatsuki se sentía insuficiente.

¿Por qué no hablaba con él? ¿Acaso el bebé era más importante que él? ¿Eso era lo único que quería de él? ¿Un bebé? ¿Por qué lo provocó y lo capturó con su piel y sus ojos…sus ojos ojos alegres y sus grandes pechos, con su alma tan cálida y con su bondad?

¿Acaso era un acto solo para obtener su esperma? Si era así debería convertirse en actriz en lugar de modelo porque realmente lo había engañado; pero iba a beber hasta que no recordara quién era, de esa manera podría huir de todo ese dolor.

—Ohayo, Kurosaki-san—, le dijo una voz cálida.

Se giró para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, su cabeza daba vuetas. Aunque su visión era borrosa, se daba cuenta que esa mujer trabajaba para él. Por lo que recordaba, su nombre era Lukia o algo así.

—Hey... —Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Esa acción provocó que se tambaleara en la barra.

—No te ves bien ¿te encuentras bien?—

Ichigo la observó con los ojos vidriosos y una idea terrible se coló en sus pensamientos consumidos por el alcohol, no tenía mucha forma, pero la idea estaba inducida por él. Estaba seguro que no lo recordaría en la mañana, eso si todavía continuaba con vida; había bebido tanto licor como para matar a un animal mediano.

Ocultó sus heridas y enterró sus pensamientos en algún lugar oscuro y remoto de su mente y se permitió sucumbir a su dolor y a dejar que su parte más ocura se apoderara de su cuerpo.

* * *

**NA**: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

**NT**: ¿Explíquenme lo inexplicable? T.T

Amo esta historia con todo mi corazón, nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

**PD**: Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente adoro leer las emociones que esta historia les hace sentir.

Lamentablemente, no puedo cambiar nada porque yo como traductora debo ser fiel a la idea de su autora, pero las sugerencias son muy buenas.


	8. Radioactivo

Gracias, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten.

* * *

_**Primavera- Tokio, 2013**_

—¡No, no me iré a ninguna parte!—

—¡Ichigo, por favor! Estás haciendo una escena—. Orihime miró a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos grises suplicantes.

—No, Orihime, no hasta que esta que digas que esto puede funcionar, ¡no hasta que admitas que todavía me amas!— Le dijo con fervor.

—Ichigo, por favor, ya vete. Me comunicaré contigo cuando mi abogado tenga listos los papeles del divorcio—. Orihime le dio la espalda y camino hacia la casa de Ulquiorra.

Entonces, Tatsuki salió de la casa con ira evidente en su rostro.

—¡Aléjate DE AQUÍ, MALDITO!— Le gritó a todo pulmón.

—Orihime, por favor, vuelve a casa y hablemos.

—Ichigo, no hay nada que hablar, nos vamos a divorciar, hemos terminado, es el fin—.

—¿Entonces me vas a dejar? ¿¡Por él!?— Ichigo gritó, señalando con su dedo a Ulquiorra que estaba parado en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—¡Ichigo, no te estoy dejando por nadie! ¡Tú me dejaste por Rukia o ya te olvidaste de eso!—

—Lo sé... y lo-

La mirada que Orihime le dio podía congelar el mismo infierno.

—Yo... por favor, Hime, vuelve a casa.

—¡Su casa no es contigo a su lado, adúltero, mentiroso, cara de mierda, payaso de pelo naranja, cobarde, hijo de un bastardo infiel hijo de puta!— Tatsuki estaba furiosa más allá de las palabras.

—¡Oi! ¡No te estoy hablando a tí Arisawa, así que no te metas! ¡Esto es entre mi esposa y yo!—

—¡¿Desde cuándo empezaste a tratarla como tu esposa?! ¿¡Acaso sabes cuánto tiempo de su vida ha desperdiciado llorando por tí!?

—¡Por favor! ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida no interferir en nuestro matrimonio? ¡Juro que Orihime estuvo casada más contigo que conmigo!

—¡Si hubiese estado casada conmigo, al menos no la hubiese hecho llorar todos los días ni tampoco la hubiese abandonado!

—¡No veo cómo es posible que haya estado sola si siempre te tuvo para que la consolaras y que le hablaras estupideces!

—¡POR FAVOR, BASTA!— Gritó por fin Orihime.

Ichigo y Tatsuki dejaron de discutir y miraron a la hermosa chica cubierta en lágrimas.

—Ichigo, sí, todavía te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, tanto que me está matando. Literalmente me mata cada vez que te veo—. Orihime caminaba en el lugar, sus manos se movían a su alreddor con violencia. —Me has herido demasiadas veces... ¡he sufrido muchísimo por tí, demasiado dolor!—

Se acercó a él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Tienes idea cómo se siente?¿Entiendes cuán confundida estoy? ¿Sabes lo que es amar tanto a alguien después de todo ese daño, dolor y sufrimiento? ¿No puedes ver cómo tu presencia me afecta?

Ichigo reparó en Orihime, sus ojos chocolate se veían tristes y con dolor, quería abrazarla y sostenerla en sus brazos, quería borrar su dolor, quería que todo fuera simple otra vez.

—Sí, Ichigo, te amo... pero no quiero hacerlo. ¿Estás satisfecho, ahora?

Orihime ocultó su rostro en sus manos, Tatsuki corrió y la abrazó guiándola de nuevo al interior de la casa al mismo tiempo que le enviaba miradas fulminantes a Ichigo.

Ulquiorra observó como Orihime y Tatsuki volvían a su casa; de nuevo, miró fugazmente a Ichigo y la siguió.

Ichigo observó como Orihime desaparecía en el interior de la casa con lágrimas en su rostro. Si solo supiera cuánto la entendía y cómo sabía en carne propia por lo que estaba pasando; si solo supiera cuán parecido era su dolor y qué lejos estaba de estar satisfecho.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—¡ICHIGO!

Isshin se las ingenió para patear a su hijo con fuerza en el pecho, había logrado tirarlo de la silla.

—¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?—Le gritó al hombre caído, señalando el periódico en su mano.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Ichigo quejándose y volviéndose a sentar; Isshin le aventó el periódico. —¿¡Has estado engañando a Orihime!?—Le volvió a gritar.

Ichigo tomó el diario y vio que el espectáculo que había montado con el caballo estaba en primera plana. Supuso que eso era lo que pasaba cuando él intentaba hacer una disculpa pública.

—Oh... no...—, murmuró.

—¿La has estado engañando? ¡Idiota!— Gritó Isshin tomando la placa con el nombre de Ichigo y aventándosela a la cabeza con buena puntería. —¿¡Cómo le has podido hacer eso a Orihime!? Al principio, no podía creerlo, yo pensaba «No, no mi hijo... él se enamoró y se casó con esa muchacha en menos de seis meses. Están muy enamorados, debe tratarse de otra pareja». Pero después vi tu rostro con _mi circo_ y ¡me sentí completamete destrozado!— Tomó una taza a medio llenar del escritorio y se la lanzó a la cabeza de Ichigo. —¡Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en engañarla, maldito idiota de pelo brillante!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Cometí un error!— Gritó Ichigo esquivando por poco el teléfono.

Isshin se calmó un poco. —También dice que tienes una hija. ¿Tienes una hija con esa mujer, Ichigo?

Ichigo bajó la mirada avergonzado y, lentamente, asintió. De pronto sintió como el puño de Isshin colisionó con su quijada. Isshin lo tomó del cuello y lo sacudió.

—¡Eso fue muy bajo, estúpido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañar así a Orihime ?! ¿No tienes respeto por nadie? ¿Entiendes en qué tipo de peligro la has puesto?—

—Sí, papá... lo sé—

—¡No creo que lo sepas, pedazo de mierda podrida!— Isshin sacudió a Ichigo un poco más.

Una vez que Ichigo recobró su equilibrio se alejó de Isshin.

—¡Sí que lo entiendo! ¡Por alguna razón, cada cosa horrible que le he dicho, cada cosa horrenda que le he hecho vivir está volviendo a mí! ¡Le he hecho cosas terribles que incluso si viviera como un pacífico monje por los próximos mil años, todavía no sería capaz de mantener mi frente en alto! Pero estoy intentando enmendar mis errores, ¡no puedo dejar que se divorcie de mí!

—Ichigo... ¡Tienes una hija con esa mujer! Lo único que podrías hacer para herir más a Orihime es que le compraras un cachorro, hicieras que lo ame ¡y lo mataras delante de ella para dárselo de comer! ¡Después de todos esos abortos! ¿¡No pensaste que eso podría afectarla!?

—¡No estaba pensando! ¿¡De acuerdo!?— Gritó de nuevo. —¡No estaba pensando hasta el día en que vino al hospital a ver a la niña! No me di cuenta hasta que Kumiko nació que empecé a ver como poco a poco la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos desenfocados; su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor.

—¿Por qué demonios quiso cargarla? ¿Qué pasó por su mente? No quería que la cargara porque era mi último intento de parecer humano, sabía que la hería, entonces ¿por qué quiso hacerlo?— Su voz se fue apagando.

Sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayó de su ojo.

—Papá, se que lo arruiné de una manera irreparable... la destrocé de una manera horrible... no creo que haya alguna manera de compensar lo que hice—. Miró a su padre, su rostro estaba desencajado; casi hizo que Isshin se le partiera el alma en dos.

Su hijo nunca había estado tan destrozado, su hijo nunca lloraba. Lentamente, algo del enojo en Isshin retrocedía, caminó hacia su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hijo... ¿lo hiciste de nuevo, verdad?— Le preguntó su padre.

Ichigo lo miró confundido.

—Hiciste lo mismo que cuando tu madre se enfermó. ¿Recuerdas? Huiste de casa, de tus problemas y en lugar de lidiar con ellos te recluíste en una pandilla por dos años y cuando finalmente te encontramos tu madre ya había muerto—.

—Papá, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso—.

—Pero hijo, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Lo has hecho otra vez. Sé que todos esos abortos fueron terribles para tí, pero en lugar de enfrentarte a eso decidiste encontrar consuelo en otra persona y empeoraste la situación.

Ichigo suspiró, cerró sus ojos y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—Estoy completamente jodido...— Suspiró.

Isshin negó con la cabeza y suspiró al ver a su hijo tan abatido.

—Vamos hijo, vayamos a mi oficina por un trago.

—Pero a penas son las nueve de la mañana.

—Es medio día en algún lugar—. Le sonrió a su hijo.

* * *

Rukia presentía que algo andaba mal cuando entró al supermercado con Kumiko. Parecía que todo el mundo la miraba, podía escuchar los murmullos y cómo la miraban.

Las adolescentes la miraban sin ocultar el odio en sus rostros y las mujeres más grandes se alejaban de ella, pero no sin antes mirarla con desdén. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, tragó con fuerza y sintió como el miedo hacía mella en su estómago; apretó fuerte a Kumiko.

Sentía como todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, tomó el canasto y comenzó a hacer las compras, pero igual sentía como si la estuviesen siguiendo.

No necesitaba pasar por todo eso.

Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos tan solo unos días atrás y ahora todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía tener un secreto el cuál ella no tenía idea de que se trataba.

Y la estaba volviendo loca.

Rápidamente terminó de hacer sus compras, se aseguró de comprar cosas extras por el extraño comportamiento de la gente de la tienda y cuando se acercó a la caja vio incontables revistas y recortes con los rostros de ella, Ichigo y Orihime.

_La princesa de Japón, Kurosaki Orihime y su esposo Kurosaki Ichigo fueron captados en una fogosa discusión durante las grabaciones de su nueva película, "Viviendo una mentira". Es de público conocimiento que ambos están transitando por un desagradable proceso de divorcio debido a las indiscreciones de Kurosaki Ichigo con su asesora financiera Kuchiki Rukia. Se rumorea que ambos tienen una hija producto de su relación extra matrimonial, un golpe bajo para nuestra princesa favorita quién ha sufrido un total de cinco abortos espontáneos y un bebé nonato en los los ocho años de matrimonio con Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de golpe producto del miedo que invadió su alma. Inmediatamente agarró el diario y sus ojos escanearon las palabras del texto.

El secreto había sido revelado.

Ahora, solo podía esperar ser la zorra más odiada de Japón, la que le había arrebatado a la princesa su marido y lo había atrapado con una hija.

—Oh, no—, las palabras salieron de su boca.

Le pagó a la cajera que mascaba chicle y la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, agarró fuerte la mano de Kumiko y salió de allí.

¡Esos dos idiotas!

¡Tenían que discutir donde todo el mundo podía verlos! No les importaba a quiénes perjudicaban en el proceso; por supuesto que no hablaba de ella, pero su hija sería juzgada por sus acciones.

—Destruye hogares—, le gritó alguien al mismo tiempo que sintió que algo duro golpeaba su espalda.

—¿Qué?—

Se dio vuelta y le lanzaron un huevo en su estómago; eran las adolescentes del supermercado.

—¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!— Les gritó poniéndose delante de Kumiko para protegerla.

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando cuando te acostabas con un hombre casado!? ¡Zorra!— Una de las chicas le arrojó otro huevo.

—No sé que tiene que ver con ustedes; ni siquiera me conocen como para juzgarme. ¿Sus padres saben que acosan a la gente?

—¿Los tuyos saben que te andas acostando con los esposos de otras personas?

Rukia vaciló y ellas aprovecharon a tirarle otro huevo; sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó, pues el hombre de extraño cabello rojo y tatuajes estaba frente a ella con una amplia y feroz mueca en su rostro.

—Ohayo, Kuchiki-san, que gusto verte cubierta de huevos y toda la cosa.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho al verlo, detestaba a ese hombre por las palabras que había dicho días atrás. No obstante, estaba agradecida con él por salvarla de estar cubierta con huevos crudos, ya que él había recibido los huevazos por ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó irritada.

Él levantó una ceja tatuada de forma extraña.

—¿Salvándote de una posible intoxicación por salmonela?

—Tengo todo bajo control.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— Sonrió con burla.

El pelirojo le dio la espalada y les habló a las adolescentes que compartían un cartón de huevos.

—Oi, no me interesa lo que le hagan a ella—, les dijo señalando a Rukia. —Pero si tan solo una cáscara de huevo toca a esta pequeña, lo van a pagar con sangre—. Las amenazó con voz baja.

Las chicas no estaban seguras de cómo actuar, pues era obvio que querían continuar arrojándole huevos a Rukia, pero no querían arriesgarse a que ese hombre que parecía un Yakuza se pusiera furioso si accidentalmente golpeaban a la niña.

Finalmente decidieron irse molestas y murmurando entre ellas. Rukia suspiró, tomó a Kumiko en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

—¿No vas a agradecerme?— Le preguntó siguiéndola.

—¿Por qué? Si básicamente les dijiste que estaba bien que me arrojaran huevos—, se quejó.

—Cielos, eres tan altanera y tan prepotente—, sonrió; Rukia decidió ignorarlo.

—Pero supongo que yo también sería así de prepotente y altanero si mis asuntos privados estuvieran en el ojo público—.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?— Se detuvo a girtarle.

Él, por su parte levantó una ceja intentando contener su risa.

—Somos vecinos... ¿En verdad no lo sabías?—

Rukia parpadeó y su rostro comenzó a levantar temperatura.

—En verdad... no lo sabía.

—Bueno, quizás si dejaras tu burbuja de fantasía feliz, de vez en cuando, te darías cuenta de las cosas—. Le sonrió.

Rukia revoleó los ojos.

—Escucha, ya tengo demasiados problemas como para me interese tu juicio sobre mí. Así que, si no te importa, tengo que llevar a mi hija a casa y darle un baño.

Rukia se alejó de ese hombre extraño con una expresión de determinación en su rostro y, de alguna manera, logró llegar a su casa sin romper en llanto.

—Papá... ¿qué debo hacer?— Ichigo le preguntó a su padre mientras se encontraban sentados en el piso de su espaciosa ofcina; se habían quitado sus chaquetas y zapatos y sus corbatas estaban flojas en sus cuellos.

Isshin tomó un sorbo se su wisky añejo y negó con su cabeza.

—Lo primero que debes hacer, hijo... es divorciarte.

—¿Qué?

—No, escucha, lo arruinaste y lo hiciste en grande, tu... realmente te has puesto en una situación complicada—.

Ichigo suspiró. —Lo sé, ¿piensas que no sé todo eso?

—Sí, bueno, tal vez la próxima vez no serás tan pendejo... pendejo.

—¿Entonces, eso es todo? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que regrese conmigo? Perdí la mejor persona que he conocido... creo que es justo después de tod...

—Espera un minuto, no te dije que todo ternima con el divorcio. En realidad vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para lograrlo y, tal vez, al final de resultado, pero lo primero que debes haceres divorciarte.

—Pero no quiero.

—Pero tendrás que hacerlo, porque estás actuando como un niño consentido que aprieta con fuerza a un conejito que quiere escapar. Si no la dejas libre vas a terminar matándola. Y, ciertamente, eso es lo único que puedes hacer por ella a estas alturas. Ambos necesitan su espacio y ella necesita tiempo para sanar. Dejaste heridas y cicatrices muy profundas en esa pobre mujer y no van a desaparecer con unas cuantas disculpas. Lo segundo que necesitas hacer es ver a un profesional.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacer eso.

—¿Y qué sucede, si por milagro, logras hacer que regrese contigo y todo esto sucede de nuevo? Ya te lo he dicho, te lo dije después de que tu madre muriera que necesitabas ayuda. Si lo hubieses hecho, no estarías en este embrollo; vas a buscar ayuda porque no tienes otra opción.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo otra opción?

—Lo que quiero decir es que te vas a tomar unos días de licencia hasta que tu doctor me confirme que has hecho algún progreso.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero tengo trabajo que hacer!

—De eso nos podemos encargar los internos y yo, a este punto no puedo confiar en que dirijas la compañía si tu hogar ni siquiera está en orden.

Ichigo no pudo decir nada.

Miró fijo a su vaso, sus pensamientos estaban haciendo muchos estragos en su mente. ¿Qué sucedería si no podía reconquistarla luego del divorcio? ¿Qué tal si ya tenía a alguien más?

Ichigo tenía la certeza de que no había nadie más para él porque ella era todo lo que había querido incluso antes de saber que ella existía.

Era como si ella existiera solo para él, como él, que estaba hecho solo para ella. No obstante las cosas no eran tan sencillas, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y ahora tendría que cargar con sus errores por el resto de su vida y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso.

No sabía si estaba listo para vivir sin ella.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

**_Verano- Tokio, 2004_**

Orihime e Ichigo habían estado viéndose por semanas, pero no habían formalizado su relación, solo se salían a divertirse. Sin embargo, sabían que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes; era como si fueran imanes que se atraían y era muy difícil mantenerse alejados.

Orihime, a veces, lo esperaba afuera después de clases, obviamente de incógnito y camuflada, y él salía corriendo arrastrándose entre las decenas de estudiantes solo para llegar a ella. Ichigo, por su parte, siempre sabía donde estaría filmando y siempre iba a verla y a mirar con el ceño fruncido a cualquiera que se quedara mirándola.

Pasaban su tiempo libre juntos, iban al cine, a la playa o a caminar al parque. No importaba en donde estuvieran porque cada minuto que pasaban juntos era especial.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?—

—El gris—, le respondió, ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Gris? Es extraño, ¿por qué el color gris?— Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le devuelvió el la mirada y se dio vuelta con rapidez sonrojándose un poco.

—No hay una razón es... un color muy lindo. El color más hermoso que haya visto—. Le dejó en claro con naturalidad.

Caminaron en silencio y a la par por el centro de Tokio, escuchaban los diferentes sonidos de la gente, las tiendas y las máquinas.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con él sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más, tanto que se sentía explotar. Orihime miró hacia abajo y apretó con fuerza sus pulgares.

—Oi, Orihime tengo una pregunta para tí—, le dijo.

—¿Hai?— Levantó la mirada y sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso.

Ichigo tomó su barbilla y puso su mano en su espalda baja, la acercó hacia él, se apoderó de su boca y atrapó el labio carnoso de Orihime entre sus dientes. Cuando la soltó, se sentía desorientada y no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro al tocar su labio maravillada.

—Gomen, me preguntaba a qué sabían tus labios—, sonrió.

—Oh, no... está bien... —, instintivamente se mordió los labios.

—Orihime...

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?—

Ella sonrió.

—Por su puesto.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—Gracias, viejo, has sido de gran ayuda—. Le dijo a su padre a salir de la oficina.

—Bueno, para eso estoy, para golpearte y hacerte entender las cosas—. Sonrió. —Entonces, ¿cuándo conoceré a mi nieta?

—¿Kumiko? La traeré algunas veces.

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Le pusiste Kumiko?— Isshin le preguntó con los ánimos por el piso.

—Em... Sí, ese es su nombre. Cuando la vi su nombre se me vino a la mente, ¿no te gusta?

Isshin golpeó la quijada de Ichigo haciendo que se tropezara.

—¿Por qué diablos me golpeas?

—¡De todas las cosas estúpidas! ¡Idiota, nunca la recuperarás! ¡¿Cómo pudiste llamar a tu hija Kumiko?!

—¡No lo sé, simplemente surgió en mi mente! ¿¡Por qué estás actuando como un jodido psicópata!? ¡Por unas horas fuiste un ser humano decente!

—¡A diferencia tuya, estúpido!

—¿¡Por qué estás tan enojado!?

—¿¡Cómo pudiste darle el nombre de la primera hija que perdiste!?

—¿Qué? ¿La primera? Nunca la bautizamos...— Los recueros se amontonaron en su mente.

_Creo que quiero que se llame Kumiko. _

_¿Escuchaste eso, Kumiko? ¡Papi va a aprender a nadar solo por tí!_

_Ichigo-kun, no podrás utilizar ese lenguaje cuando Kumiko nazca. _

_Kumiko, espero que crezcas y tengas el rostro de tu mamá, pero espero que tengas mi cuerpo. ¿Qué? Ya tengo suficiente con tener que alejar a los tipos de ti, me volveré loco si la miran a ella. _

Su corazón se desplomó y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

_—__¿Co…Cómo se llama?...— Orihime se sentía sofocada , su voz sonaba extraña. _

_—__Kumiko—._

_—__Ese es…Ese es un nombre muy hermoso…_

—¡Mierda! ¡Orihime!— Murmuró y salió corriendo.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—De acuerdo, Kurosaki-san, vamos a filmar estas escenas del bebé ya nacido, así que cuando te empiece a crecer la barriguita filmaremos las escenas del embarazo.

—Oh, bueno, está bien, pero, probablemente, no deberías tener mucha fe en eso. Normalmente, no quedo embarazada por mucho tiempo—. Le sonrió con tristeza al direcor.

—¡ORIHIME! ¡ORIHIME!— Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre.

Kami, ¡por qué simplemente no la dejaba en paz!

—¡ORIHIME! ORIHI- ¿Qué... mierda!—

Hubo una gran conmoción y un ruido de un golpe.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Kurosaki-san estás bien? Que alguien llame al médico, ¡debes quedarte quieto, Kurosaki-san, hay mucha sangre!

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se bajó de su asiento y se acercó al otro lado del decorado. Inmediatamente, vio a Ichigo enrredado en un equipo de iluminación con un corte en su frente. Contuvo el aliento y sus manos fueron directo a su boca.

—Ichigo—, suspiró angustiada y caminó hacia donde estaba.

—Orihime... lo siento... Yo... No tenía idea... Lo siento... Me olvidé—. Jadeó intentando ponerse de pie.

—¡Ichigo, por favor, no te muevas! Estás sangrando—, estiró sus manos intentando que se quedara quieto en el lugar como si tuviera algún tipo de fuerza invisible.

—¿Qué?— Tocó su cabeza y luego miró sus dedos como si en ese instante se diera cuenta que estaba sangrando. —Oh, es solo un rasguño. Pero escucha, realmente lo siento. No sabía, me olvidé. Te prometo que no hubiese hecho una cosa así si lo hubiese recordado, por favor tienes que creerme, no fue mi intención—. Le suplicó.

Era una súplica honesta y muy sincera.

—Ichigo, no sé de que estás hablando?— Estaba más preocupada sobre el corte que tenía que seguía sangrando y ensuciando su rostro.

—¿Alguien llamó un doctor?

—Por aquí, por favor—, indicó.

Se acercaron a toda prisa hacia ella y cuando vieron a Ichigo le pidieron que se moviera de ese lugar. Él los ignoró porque estaba intentando hablar con Orihime; sus ojos estaban tristes y le rogaba con la mirada.

—Kumiko... Lo siento... Me olvidé de Kumiko...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer sus ojos. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho y la falta de aire se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Kumiko... su hija...

—Por favor... Orihime... Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no tenía idea—. Volvió a suplicar.

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ichigo dejó de ignorar a los médicos y les permitió que lo llevaran hacia otro lado.

Orihime entró al camarín en donde Ichigo estaba recibiendo las curaciones a sus heridas y él se puso de pie sorprendido.

—Orihime—, ella levantó una mano para hablarle a los doctores.

—¿Podrían darnos un momento?—. Ellos asintieron y se fueron de inmediato.

Orihime se sentó en la cama e Ichigo se apresuró para quedar a su altura.

—Ohayo, Ichigo—, lo saludó.

—Ohayo, Orihime—, le respondió.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por un momento;solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones tranquilas en el aire.

—Arigato... por disculparte por Kumiko... Te creo... sucedió hace mucho tiempo... Creo que no debería sentir mal por eso. Enojarme por una cosa tan tonta como un nombre.

—No es tonto, Kumiko fue muy importante para tí y ese nombre significaba tanto, debí haberlo sabido. No debí haberlo olvidado. Si lo deseas, puedo cambiar su nombre, podria darle un apodo...

—No, Ichigo... Arigato, pero no... está bien—. Le dijo tranquila.

El silencio reinó por un largo tiempo. Momentos después, Orihime buscó en su bolso y sacó unos papeles.

—Aquí están los papeles del divorcio... ¿podrías firmarlos... así terminamos con todo esto?— Le suplicó con suavidad.

Ichigo esquivó la mirada y tragó con difucultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Su corazón había salido de su pecho y se había estrellado contra el suelo. Quería decirle que no, quería romper los papeles, pero no pudo.

Le devolvió la mirada y tomó los papeles.

—Está bien.

Los firmó y se los devolvió.

—Orihime, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Hai?

Se acercó a ella y envolvió sus labios en un cálido beso. Orihime sintió como todas sus terminales nerviosas se encendían y cobraban vida. Lentamente, se alejó de él, atónita e Ichigo le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

—Gomen... queria sentir su sabor una última vez...

* * *

NA: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

NT: Este fue un capítulo muy intenso, me encanta. Nos leemos la próxima semana, como viene Navidad no sé si actualizaré el miércoles o el jueves, pero esperen el capítulo porque lo vamos a tener como de costumbre. Gracias por compartir la lectura, me encanta leer sus sentimientos hacia esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Sele


	9. Todo lo que he hecho

**NA: ****Por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_**Verano- Tokio, 2004**_

Ichigo estaba sentado en su oficina mirando por la ventana; una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al pensar en Orihime. La única razón por la que estaba en su trabajo en lugar de donde ella se encontraba era porque Orihime tenía un compromiso muy importante.

En eso, su teléfono sonó.

—¡Ichigo-kun, no te he visto en mucho tiempo, amigo!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Keigo?— Preguntó con voz monótona.

—Cielos, no te veo desde hace meses y ¿así es como me hablas?

—Keigo, estoy ocupado, así que apresúrate.

—Es esa modelo, ¿no es así? Juro que debe ser excelente en la cama o algo así—. Murmuró Keigo.

—Oi, cuidado con lo que dices—, le advirtió.

—Quiero decir, solo puedo asumir que es buena, sino qué sentido tiene que tenga ese cuerpazo y que no tenga idea de qué hacer con él.

—Keigo, te estás metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

—Gomen, gomen, pero en serio ¿es tan buena en la cama como parece?

—¿En verdad quieres saber, Keigo?— Ichigo preguntó con la voz peligrosamente baja.

—¡Oh, no lo creo! ¿Vas a contarme los detalles?

—Sí, solo dime en donde estás, también te mostraré fotos.

—¿En serio? ¿Te dejó que la fotografiaras? ¡Bueno, ya sabes, es modelo, probablemente eso la excite! ¿Realmente la excita que le tomes fotos?

—Dime donde estás Keigo.

—Oh, estoy en... Espera... Normalmente no me dices nada sobre estas cosas...

—Te diré ahora... Dime en dónde estás.

—¿Por qué no me puedes decir por teléfono?

—Dime donde estás Keigo—.Ichigo gruñó irritado.

—No, estoy seguro que todo terminará en mucho dolor y posiblemente en otra visita al hospital.

—¡Te voy a encontrar, bastardo pervertido y cuando lo haga, te voy a hacer comer esas palabras!

—¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Te prometo que no vuelvo a preguntar sobre tu vida sexual!— Keigo entró en pánico.

—¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Eres hombre muerto, Asano!— Rugió Ichigo y colgó su teléfono.

—Kurosaki-san, te busca tu padre—. La voz de la secretaria se escuchó por el teléfono del escritorio de su oficina.

—Dile que tendrá que esperar, tengo que ir a una reunión.

—¿Sobre qué es la reunión?— Preguntó Isshin entrando a la ofincina de Ichigo.

—¿Para qué me llamas si vas a venir aquí de todas formas?— Le preguntó juntando sus cosas.

—Escucha, tengo una reunión y necesito que tú seas mi representante, una de verdad, no una falsa reunión como la que acabas de inventar.

—Es una reunión de verdad, ¿y por qué no puedes ir tú?

—Iría, pero este cliente es de tu misma edad y realmente apreciaría si fueras a esta reunión; es solo una cena y me gustaría que todo salga bien.

—¿No puede ser más tarde? Realmente necesito ...¡Maldición! ¡No sé dónde está!— Dijo furioso mirando su teléfono.

—Hijo, concéntrate en esto, irás a la reunión y punto. Ahora, ha sido muy difícil poder contactar con Inoue-san y por fin logramos que accediera a cenar con nosotros. Si tan solo pudieras convencerla de que se convierta en el rostro de nuestra compañía, entonces... ¿hijo? ¡Espera, al menos déjame decirte en dónde es la cena!

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

**_Verano- Tokio, 2013_**

**_Dos meses después..._**

—Entonces... ¿Estás listo para hablar sobre tu madre, Kurosaki-san?

—No.

—Bueno... ¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar hoy?

—No.

La terapista colocó sus anteojos más arriba en su rostro mientras observaba a Ichigo.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada que quisieras discutir? Después de todo tú programaste esta cita.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio mirando al suelo con un aspecto totalmente abatido. La terapista, por su parte, intentó hacerlo hablar de nuevo.

—Kurosaki-san... ¿es Inoue-san?

—Me había olvidado lo solitario y vacío que se siente dormir solo, lo que se siente dormir sin ella a mi lado—. Ichigo habló despacio sin mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Hablas de Inoue-san?

Dejó escapar una risa forzada, levantó su cabeza y con determinación miró a la terapista a los ojos.

—Solía tener muchas pesadillas sobre sus abortos, especialmente después que sucedió el primero—. Una extraña sonrisa sin humor surcó su rostro; era más una mueca que otra cosa.

—El sueño empieza muy parecido a la noche en la que perdimos al primer bebé. Orihime me despertaba toda cubierta de sangre. Había tanta sangre, era como si toda su sangre saliera de su cuerpo—. Miró con intensidad a la terapista con los ojos firmes. —Ya sabes que perdimos a Kumiko en el segundo trimestre, yo no sabía que el cuerpo podía abortar entonces, pero sí sucede. Tenía dieciocho semanas, demasiado pronto para que fuera un nonato, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que hubiera mucha sangre. Sangraba mucho y, en el sueño, la sangre no paraba, continuaba fluyendo y no pdía llegar al hospital porque ella estaba atrapada en la cama—. Volvió a dirigir su atención al suelo, sus manos estaban apretadas entre sí.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre estas pesadillas cuando las padecías?

Volvió a reir con aspereza. —¿Decir?¿Quién estaba ahí para que le dijera? Keigo no lo hubiese entendido, Orihime no me hablaba y mi padre hubiese sujerido que viera a alguien como tú—. Suspiró profundamente, —No había nadie a quién recurrir.

—¿Fue por eso que te alejaste? ¿Porque no había nadie con quién pudieras hablar sobre las pérdidas?

—No, me alejé porque soy un idiota, no hay lógica detrás de lo que hice. No hay excusas y no busco una.

—Entiendo, seguramente había otras formas mejores y menos noscivas en las que hubieses podido enfrentar tu sufrimiento; sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta que no estabas pensando correctamente. Con tu mente empañada de dolor y sufrimiento esas pesadillas parecían atormentarte; además, con tu esposa distante y sin que siquiera hablaran, con certeza, eso abriría una brecha en cualquier matrimonio. Incluso el mejor de todos.

—Pero me desenamoré de ella, ya no la amaba; no sentía nada por ella. No recuerdo que Orihime estuviese presente en los últimos tres años de mi vida y cuando estaba cerca, me emborrachaba para no tener que saber quién era. Ella podría haber sido una farola y no me hubiese dado cuenta. ¿Cómo explicas eso? ¿Cómo explicas que alguien se desenamore de alguien?

—¿Crees que eso es verdad? ¿Que te desenamoraste?

—No sentía nada por ella, dejé de ir a casa, al menos sobrio y estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—¿Quieres oír lo que creo? Creo que si realmente te hubieses desenamorado de ella, entonces, no estarías sufriendo como estás sufirendo ahora. Creo que solo enterraste tus sentimientos por Inoue-san para que pudieras escapar del dolor que ella te causaba. Estabas enojado con ella, estabas dolido y es probable que todavía estés sufriendo debido a eso.

—Ella no me provocó ningún dolor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cuando ella fue a que alguien más le diera consuelo, cuando ignoró tus sentimientos y necesidades en ese terrible momento para ambos, no te causó dolor? ¿No te dolió que cada vez que algo salía mal ella se apoyaba en alguien más y que nunca considero que tú podrías haber sido capaz de ayudarla? ¿No te duele que ella nunca haya pensado que tal vez tú también estabas sufriendo cuando perdió sus embarazos?

Ichigo permaneció en silencio, todos los recuerdos de cuando se sentaba fuera de su habitación esperando que le permitiera entrar, esperando que su pequeño y suave cuerpo consolara su corazón roto y su espíritu quebrado vovieron con violencia a su mente.

Nunca llegó...

Ella nunca lo dejó entrar.

—No...me causó dolor.

—Kurosaki-san, deja de mentirte lo has estado haciendo por años, ya es suficiente y es hora de que pares.

—No estoy mint-

—Lo haces. Te mientes. Mentiste cuando te dijiste que no amabas más a tu esposa, mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra mujer y te estás mintiendo ahora diciendo que eso no te causó dolor.

—¡Ella no me causó dolor!— Gritó mirando a la terapista con fuego en sus ojos chocolate. —Yo soy el único que la ha lastimado, soy el único que está jodido y ahora soy el único que está pagando por todo eso! Después de todo lo que le hice, ¡lo que ella me está haciendo es mínimo en comparación!

La doctora permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba sobre sus palabras.

—Kurosaki-san... ¿Qué ha sucedido para que estés con tanto dolor?

Ichigo suspiró y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

—Tengo gemelos, niños. Tengo dos gemelos.

—Esas son noticias estupendas, ¿no deberías estar feliz?

—Le otorgaron la custodia total de ellos a Orihime; ni siquiera tengo derechos de visita.

Todavía estaba conmovido por las noticias.

Cuando se juntaron para dejar en claro los detalles del divorico el juez le había otorgado a Orihime la custodia total de sus gemelos por nacer. Ahí fue que se enteró que iba a ser padre de gemelos. Estaba devastado, terriblemente destrozado y ni siquiera podía pelear por ellos. Obviamente, Orihime no quería que estuviera presente en su vida ni en la vida de sus hijos. Después de que volviera a su competencia mental, le preguntó porqué había pedido la custodia total.

—_Kurosaki-kun… me voy a mudar— Sus ojos grises no miraban a los suyos. _

_Su corazón se desplomó contra el piso y no podía respirar. _

—_¿Te irás de la casa? — Preguntó de forma irracional. Por supuesto que se iba a mudar, se estaban divorciando. _

—_Me voy de Tokio, vuelvo a mi ciudad. _

—_¡¿Kyoto?! ¡Pero es muy lejos! ¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos?_

—_Lo siento, Ichigo, pero es mejor si te olvidas de nosotros._

—_Pero no puedo hacer eso... todavía te amo y no quiero estar lejos de nuestros hijos, por favor, Orihime... no hagas esto._

Y lo dejó ahí, completamente sumido en la miseria.

Había sido miserable desde que había firmado los papeles de divorcio; sin embargo, ahora vivía en el mismo infierno.

Como Orihime se iba a mudar no podría pasar tiempo con ninguno de sus hijos como le hubiese gustado. Sufría un dolor inmesurable y se preguntaba si valía la pena levantarse en la mañana porque el sufrimiento era demasiado. Ahora, en lo úncio que podía pensar era en Kumiko porque Orihime se había asegurado de que no estuviese cerca de sus hijos.

—Probablemente, que se los haya llevado sea para mejor, yo los arruinaría como todo lo bueno que me ha pasado.

—¿Qué hay sobre Kumiko?

—Rukia a penas me deja verla, soy afortunado de verla al menos tres veces por semana—. Ichigo apretó y cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó sus manos por su cabello. —Me lo merezco, la lastime tanto como lastimé a Orihime. No merezco paz en mi vida porque he creado mi infierno personal, lo justo sería que viva así hasta el día que muera.

—Kurosaki-san, no deberías ver tu vida de esa manera, no es saludable.

—Pero no es más de lo que merezco, a penas veré a mis hijos y crecerán odiándome, sabiendo que traté a sus madres de una manera horrible y luego... moriré.

—Ichigo, tienes depresión, no eres tú el que habla.

—Lo soy—. Se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado y se enfrentó a la terapista. —No creo que deba segur viniendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y también se puso de pie. —Kurosaki-san, estás peor que cuando viniste por primera vez, a este paso estás a un paso del borde del suicidio.

—No me suicidaré, la muerte sería la salida fácil y compasiva la cual no tengo permitida—. Pasó por el lado de la doctora y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Pero que puedes decirme de tu madre? Todavía no llegamos a ella, creo que cualquier cosa que haya pasado cuando eras más joven ha provocado este comportamiento que tienes.

—No quiero sentirme mejor sobre los pecados que cometí, tal vez en mi próxima vida seré una mejor persona.

—Kurosaki-san, por favor, terminemos de hablar sobre esto, tienes depresión y necesitas ayuda.

—Sayonara Ryōhōshi-san.

—¡Kurosaki-san... tu padre! Le diré a tu padre que has tenido una regresión.

Ichigo la ignoró y dejó su oficina, se sentía como una mierda y sentía que estaba viviendo en el infierno.

* * *

**NA****: **Sé que no les interesa, pero, en lo personal, me puse sentimental al escribir este capítulo. Además, cuando se trata de niños Ichihime, los gemelos siempre son como algo obligatorio.

¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

**NT****: **Este capítulo es demasiado espectacular porque podemos ver a Ichigo desde el otro lado.

**Feliz Navidad, Ichihimistas.**

Un saludo muy especial y agradecimientos especiales a la página **#Ichihime** de facebook y a** Boa Hancock** . Gracias por darle difusión a esta y a todas las historias del fandom y por mantener vivo el Ichihime.


	10. Tan frío

**NA**: Los gemelos todavía no nacieron, Orihime tiene dieciocho semanas de embarazo. Ella pidió la custodia todal de los bebés porque Ichigo cometió adulterio en la relación.

Espero que haya quedado claro así que por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_**Verano- Tokio, 2014**_

—Te perdono.

—¿Qué?

—Te perdono... podemos ser una familia de nuevo, quiero que... quiero que estés en nuestras vidas.

—CORTE—. Orihime miró confundida cuando el director cortó la escena.

—Kurosaki-san

—Gomen, es Inoue-san—, lo interrumpió amablemente.

—Oh, hai, Inoue-san, escucha, esta es la cuarta toma en esta escena. Has hecho un gran trabajo al mostrarme tu enojo y tu dolor, pero cuando se trata de perdonar a tu esposo no lo siento sincero.

—Lo sé, gomenasai, estoy teniendo algunas dificultades, pero lo haré mejor, lo prometo—. Le sonrió radiante al director, se ruborizó, se quitó su gorra y se rascó la cabeza calva.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando... ya sabes, lo puedas solucionar. De acuerdo, ¡todos desde el principio!— Gritó.

Orihime cerró los ojos y trató de meterse en el personaje.

—Bien... Escena cuarenta y ocho, toma cinco...¡ACCIÓN!

—Te perdono.

—¿Qué?

—Te perdono... podemos... podemos... Oh, gomen, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto—. Orihime les dijo haciendo una reverencia al equipo y al director. —Gomenasai, entiendo que los estoy retrasando, pero ¿podría, por favor, tomar un descanso para poder poner en orden a mis pensamientos?

Con un suspiro, el director se refregó la cara, miró a su reloj y le respondió. —En realidad, podríamos directamente terminar por hoy. ¿Tienes que ir a un ultrasonido, no?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron, —Oh, sí, casi me había olvidado—. Nuevamete le hizo una reverencia, —gomenasai por atrasar la producción, prometo que lo haré mejor mañana.

El director asintió y se volvió a refregar la cara.

Luego, Orihime se dirigió a su camerino, pero no podía evitar hacer esa escena mal. Por lo general, cuando actuaba, su personaje se sentía como una extensión de ella y siempre podía meterse en ese papel sin dificultades. No obstante, se sentía... muy distante de su personaje al final porque no entendía como Kyoko podía ser capaz de perdonar a Aoi.

¿Por qué? No merecía su perdón, la había engañado ni más ni menos que con su hermana por dos años y medio de los tres de su matrimonio. No debería perdonarlo, no era justo que la atormentara durante tanto tiempo y que ella lo perdonara de inmediato con solo escuchar unas dulces palabras.

Eso no sucedía en la vida real. Orihime no podía encontrar la inspiración para decir esas palabras de manera honesta, es por eso que no podía tolerar el final de la película porque había perdido su fe en los finales felices.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo ?

—¿Eh... yo? Oh, nada... solo... estoy intentando que las llaves salgan de mi auto—. Orihime sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. Ulquiorra la observó inexpresivo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—Tengo como hábito quedar siempre afuera de mi auto—, sonrió avergonzada. —Por eso, Kurosaki-kun usualmente me pedía que utilice un chofer en vez de usar el auto.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

—Oh... eh... bueno, yo no le pagaba al personal, así que cuando me fui, los dejé a ellos también. Por eso, me quedé afuera... y voy tarde a mi ultrasonido—. Murmuró.

Ulquiorra la miró con seriedad pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

—Adiós—, le dijo marchándose.

—¡Ulquiorra-san! Espera, ¿puedo molestarte por un momento?—. Lo llamó, él se detuvo y se volvió a ella con una expresión indiferente.

—Quieres que te lleve.

—Oh... em... Sí, si no es mucha molestia.

Le dio la espalda y continuó caminando, Orihime no estaba segura si seguirlo o no. Ulquiorra volvió a girarse y, con la mirada, le preguntó porqué no lo seguía. Entonces, Orihime se apresuró, su coleta se mesía con cada paso.

Cuando subieron al auto reinó el silencio, pero era de esperarse porque en todo el tiempo que Orihime lo conocía era muy extraño que él iniciara una conversación y era aún más extraño que él quisiera hablar.

Ulquiorra con frecuencia les hacía preguntas a ella y a Tatsuki, las cuales respondían, mientras él escuchaba, pero, la mayoría de las veces, permanecía en silencio; sin embargo, era un silencio agradable el cual les permitía pensar.

—Arigato, Ulquiorra-san por traerme—. Le agradeció después de unos minutos de silencio. —Y también, gomen por hacer que repitieras las tomas tantas veces. Es solo que... no me gusta el final de la película. No puedo creer que Kyoko pueda perdonar a Aoi después de todo lo que le hizo. Lo único que hizo fue amarlo y él se dedicó a hacerla sufrir. ¿Cómo podría perdonar a alguien así?— Miró a Ullquiorra con sus grandes ojos grises de manera suplicante.

Él la miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

—Estás confundiendo a ella contigo—. Le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Eh, qué quieres decir?

—Tu situación es muy similar a la trama de la película y al sufrimiento de Kyoko, pero no es lo mismo. Ella está muy enamorada de Aoi a pesar de que él la hiciera sufrir; sin embargo, no puede dejarlo porque su amor es tan fuerte que está dispuesta a intentarlo y solucionar los problemas que tienen. No es como si ella no se diera cuenta cómo la hizo sufrir, sino que está dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad para que le demuestre que es digno de su amor.

—No sentido. ¿Cómo una persona puede amar tanto a otra? No es sano ni real.

Ulquiorra dejó el auto en el estacionamiento de la clínica de obstetricia y se giró hacia Orihime y miró con intensidad directo a sus ojos grises. Ella, por su parte, pensaba que tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás y no le importaba que, a veces, fuera tan inquisitivo o frío.

—¿No deberías preguntarte eso? Es obvio que estás confundida con tu relación y tu exesposo. Te ha hecho sufrir mucho y, sin embargo, todavía lo amas y piensas que es muy retorcido y enfermizo que posiblemente sigas enamorada de él. Por eso lo atacas cuando tienes la oportunidad y te mudas lejos de aquí porque te da miedo aceptar tus sentimientos y que termines volviendo con él.

Orihime lo miró algo horrorizada por el panorama que le describió de ella y sus sentimientos.

—Mi sugerencia es que aceptes tus sentimientos y que llegues a un acuerdo para que puedas interpretar mejor el papel que te dieron. Entiendo que estés herida, pero ya eres adulta y es hora que dejes de jugar contigo o terminarás haciendo algo de lo que te vas arrepentir más adelante.

Orihime desvió la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes y miró por la ventana; las palabras de ulquiorra eran ciertas y, en su interior, lo sabía. Podía escuchar como resonaban debajo de su piel, pero todavía se sentía herida y no estaba lista para enfrentar sus emociones; no estaba lista para ponerse a pensar en eso porque tenía miedo que al hacerlo, se daría cuenta que el amor que sentía por Ichigo superaría todo el daño que él le había hecho. Y, también, si era honesta con ella misma, tenía miedo que el dolor que sentía superara a su amor por él y no estaba segura cuál situación era peor.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—Inoue-san, el doctor te verá ahora—. La amable secretaria la llamó en la sala de espera pintada de celeste y rosa con apliques de terciopelo.

Orihime miró a Ulquiorra que observaba a la gente que estaba allí y, que a su vez, lo miraban sin reparos. No sucedía todos los días que un actor de primer nivel y la princesa de Japón se encontraran en una clínica de obstetricia. Los rumores se desatarían.

—¿Te gustaría conocer a mis bebés?— Le preguntó emocionada.

Él frunció el ceño y miró alrededor de la sala. —Supongo—. Indicó insípidamente, se levantó de la silla y la siguió.

—Arigato, doctor ¿podría decirme si…

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿que haces aquí?— Orihime preguntó sorprendida al ver a Ichigo con su doctor y con una carpeta en su mano.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y la culpa lo consumió.

—Oh, Inoue-san, ¡llegas justo para tu cita! Espero que tus niños te estén tratando bien—, le dijo el doctor dejando de lado a Ichigo y caminando hacia ella.

Los ojos de Ichigo pasaban de Orihime a Ulquiorra y se habían cerrado producto de la ira que los encendía y de los celos lo hacían arder.

¿Estaba viendo a alguien más? ¿En verdad iba a dejar ver a sus hijos a ese tarado y a él no le concedía ni siquiera el derecho de visitas? Quería asesinarlo, sacarle los ojos a ese bastardo y golpear su cráneo con un martillo, pero ¿que derecho tenía para hacer algo así? Estaba allí siendo patético y tratando de forzar al doctor para que le diera información y alguna imagen de los gemelos.

Suspirando, pasó por al lado de Orihime y su "novio nuevo" para salir de la oficina.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!— Orihime lo llamó casi a los gritos sorprendiendo a todos.

Ichigo, por su parte, se congeló en el lugar y su corazón sufrió con el sonido de su voz.

Orihime se calmó y se llevó un puño a su pecho. —¿Te gustaría... eso si... si el doctor-san está de acurdo... te gustaría verlos?— Mordió su labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

Orihime vio la carpeta y se dio cuenta porqué estaba ahí y se sintió muy culpable que él haya tenido que recurrir a eso... su corazón sintió mucho dolor al verlo, pero no podía negarlo. No le podía negar eso.

Ichigo volteó y miró hacia su pequeño y prominente abdomen; unos setimientos increíbles recorrieron su cuerpo y se asemejaban a la felicidad y alivio. Se sintió culpable por sentir esas emociones, pero no podía evitarlo porque realmente quería sentir todo eso.

Entonces, como un perro triste y patético, asintió con la cabeza y los siguió a la sala en donde el doctor recostó a Orihime en la camilla y aplicó el frío gel en su abdomen. Ichigo observó como el doctor toqueteaba el monitor y colocaba la sonda en su panza y cuando vio las imágenes en blanco y negro de sus hijos fue como si todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida desapareciera. Todo lo malo podría desaparecer solo con esos dos.

Podía ver sus cabecitas, sus cuerpitos estrujados y sus pequeños piecitos.

—Son tan pequeños... no tienen demasiado espacio...—, dijo Ichigo respirando emocionado. Se acercó a la pantalla y puso sus manos en los brazos de Orihime y miró su panza, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. —¿Es normal—, preguntó viendo al doctor,—que estén tan juntos? No parece que haya suficiente espacio para ellos—.

Orihime mordió su labio, tratando de evitar sonreir.

—Por supuesto que está bien—, el doctor sonrió divertido. —El cuerpo de la madre se estirará para darle lugar a los bebés, además, en este momento, solo tienen el tamaño de una cebolla. Espera que llegue a la semana veinte, ¡Orihime va a ser enorme y ellos pelearán por el lugar!

Ichigo sonrió y miró al abdomen de su exesposa asombrado; sentía como la felicidad en su interior se incrementaba como si lo inflaran como a un globo, ese sentimiento llenaba cada hueco en su interior.

—Hola, pequeños, soy yo, su papá, ¿pueden orime? ¿Ya me pueden oír?— Le preguntó al doctor.

—Sí, pero no muy bien porque a penas desarrollaron el oído y todavía sienten todo muy confuso, pero si les hablas bastante seguido van a reconocer tu voz y te van a responder.

Ichigo volvió a poner su atención en la panza de Orihime y continuó hablándoles. —Espero que crezcan, sean grandes y fuertes y que tengan los ojos de su mamá—, les dijo con una sonrisa aniñada en su rostro.

Orihime observó esa escena con una sonrisa y su corazón latía con la energía de una banda en un desfile; era muy hermoso y le recordó a cuando eran felices, cuando no estaban destrozados.

_Kumiko, espero que crezcas y tengas el rostro de tu mamá, pero que tengas mi cuerpo. ¿Qué? Ya tengo suficiente con tener que alejar a otros tipos de ti, me volveré loco si la miran a ella._

Sonrió con ternura, sin poder ser capaz de detener esos sentimientos que se propagaban en su corazón; sin poder ser capaz de no sentir la felicidad del padre de sus hijos. No obstante, quería sentir vergüenza por permitirse sentir esos sentimientos, pues sentía como si se estuviese traicionando así misma, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz y era feliz porque Ichigo la había hecho sentir feliz y eso la hacía sentirse triste.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Ichigo arrastró los pies por la puerta y entró a su enorme casa.

Era demasiado grande.

Cuando la compró, realmente no pensó que era tan grande, no reparó en las tantas habitaciones, baños y el enorme patio trasero, pues Orihime había dicho que quería muchos niños. Entonces, decidió comprar esa casa para que pudieran llenarla con ellos, ¿quién hubise imaginado que se arruinaría todo y tan deprisa?

Se sacó los zapatos y caminó al minibar del living, se sentó y se sirvió un trago. Hoy se había sentido feliz; aunque sea por un minuto había sido realmente feliz.

No lo había sido en años. Cuando estaba con Kumiko se sentía tranquilo, tan cerca de la felicidad plena que sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance porque siempre faltaba algo y ese algo era Orihime.

Ahora se encontraba en esa enorme casa... solo; sin embargo, su soledad nunca había sido tan persistente, pero en una casa tan grande y vacía se sentía solo.

Su depresión había desaparecidoo por unos dichosos momentos; sin embargo, cuando Orihime se fue con el idiota extranjero dejándolo solo, sintió como la depresión volvía con fuerza para aplastarlo con una furia vengativa diez veces más poderosa que antes. Se había dado cuenta de que sus hijos no reconocerían su voz porque no iba a estar con ellos para que la escucharan con frecuencia si es que alguna vez Orihime se lo permitía.

La casa nunca iba a ser utilizada para el propósito que fue adquirida; nunca iba a estar repleta de niños y nunca iba a estar rebozante de vida. No había lugar en su mente con todos los recuerdos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento que se acumulaban cual estantes con polvillo; sin embargo,

necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus hijos. Quería aferrarse a esa felicidad aunque efímera que había disfrutado horas atrás; necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso o temía volverse loco.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—Moshi, moshi.

—Oye... adivina qué... voy a tener gemelos.

—Esas son noticias estupendas, hijo, gemelos, ¿se encuentran bien?

—No pude verlos mucho, pero por lo que vi—, sonrió mirando a su trago, al lado del vaso estaba la imagen del ultrasonido de los bebés. —Son bastante perfectos.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—Moshi, moshi.

—¿Hablo con Inoue-san?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, soy la doctora Yamada, soy la terapista de tu exesposo. Su padre me llamó y me dijo que habló contigo.

—¿Kurosaki-kun está viendo a una terapista?

—Estaba, pero descubrió que te mudabas de regreso a tu ciudad natal y dejó de venir. Se está castigando por lo que pasó entre los dos y esperaba que pudieras hablar con él y que, tal vez, pudieras convencerlo de que regrese. En estos momentos no se encuentra estable y estoy completamente segura que no es prudente que esté solo.

—Gomen, pero ¿está bien que me diga todas estas cosas?

—No estoy diciendo nada de lo que Ichigo me dijo en nuestras sesiones, así que está bien. Además, si el paciente es un riesgo para sí mismo u otros, la confidencialidad entre paciente y médico se termina y creo que es posible que Kurosaki-san está en peligro.

—Oh... está bien—, Orihime no estaba segura como lidiar con eso.

Ichigo estaba viendo a un profesional, ¿acaso el divorcio había sido tan duro para él? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué algo que él mismo había provocado, algo que el había deseado por tanto tiempo le había resultado tan difícil?

Sí, no quiso darle el divorcio y, sí, le había dicho que todavía la amaba, pero... ¿estaba viendo a una terpista?

—Inoue-san... ¿Inoue-san? ¿Todavía me escuchas?

—Oh, hai, estoy aquí—, respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Los pensamientos recorrían su mente a mil por hora; había demasiados y estaba confundida.

¿Por qué Ichigo buscaría ayuda en una terapista?

—Entonces, ¿podrás hacerlo? Comprendo que tal vez sea doloroso para tí, pero en este punto, creo que, probablemente, seas la única persona que Ichigo quiera escuchar.

—Oh... bueno... en ese caso creo que puedo intentarlo...—. Murmuró, todavía incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Arigato, Inoue-san, me siento aliviada.

—Está bien... no... no hay problema.

—Una cosa más, Inoue-san... realmente no debería decirte esto, esto sí va en contra de la confidencialidad; sin embargo, creo que necesitas saber esto tanto como Kurosaki-san. Tu... no eras la única que estaba sufriendo en la relación.

—¿Qué...?

—Kurosaki-san... estaba sufriendo. De hecho, lo lastimaste y no lo quiere admitir, pero se ha cegado tanto en su culpa por lo que te ha hecho que rechaza la idea de que tú le hayas hecho daño; sin embargo, lo hiciste y, a tu manera, lo has lastimado.

—Yo... ¿lo he hecho sufrir? Gomen, pero no comprendo cómo-

—Ya he dicho más que suficiente. Por favor, habla con él, estoy segura que te lo confesará o te darás cuenta. Debo irme, fue agradable hablar contigo.

—No, por favor, ¡espere!— Pero la llamada se había terminado, Orihime miró a su teléfono atónita.

Lo había hecho sufrir. ¿Lo había lastimado?

Eso no era posible, no pudo herirlo, tendría que haber estado ahí para que pudiera hacerlo.

_—__¡Por favor! ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida no interferir en nuestro matrimonio? ¡Juro que Orihime estuvo casada más contigo que conmigo!_

_—__¡No veo cómo estuvo sola si siempre te tuvo para que la consolaras y que le hablaras estupideces!_

_—__Llama a Tatsuki-chan, seguro que puede ayudarte._

—_Orihime por favor…¿Puedo entrar?_

¿Acaso era posible?

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

_**Otoño- Tokio, 2008**_

Sangre.

¡Había mucha sangre! Estaba perdiendo toda su sangre, toda su fuerza vital.

—Orihime, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Iré por ayuda, te llevaré al hospital!—. Ichigo intentaba reconfortarla con un tono de voz tranquilizador, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Nunca había visto tanta sangre, ¿cómo era posible que perdiera tanto? ¡Era una locura!

No iba a morir. No iba a morir. No iba a morir.

Intentó sacarla de la cama, pero estaba atrapada, no podía moverse de ahí. Orihime lo miraba, lloraba y le pedía ayuda; intentó sacarla de allí con más fuerza, pero no daba resultado. No se movía y sus ojos le rogaban que la ayudara. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y suplicaba mientras que él intentó hasta el cansancio salvarla.

—¡Intento ayudarte!—Gritó. —¡N-no... no puedo! Lo intento... ¡por favor, Kami! ¡Déjame ayudarla! ¡Déjame salvarla!— Gritó tirando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía salvarla. Seguía sangrando hasta que ya no quedaba sangre, hasta que moría.

Ichigo se despertó de su pesadilla de un sobresalto, estaba cubierto en sudor frío. Su corazón golpeaba con frenesí y el miedo todavía persistía en su piel.

La necesitaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tocó la cama buscándola, pero no sentía más que las sábanas frías. Enfocó su vista y se dio cuenta que se había alejado de él, estaba en la otra punta de la cama, lo más alejada de él posible. Su corazón se rompió, necesitaba su consuelo, pero ella no quería el suyo.

Debió saberlo, se había despertado con frío.

Dejó la cama y se fue a caminar por la casa para aclarar su mente y para calmar su corazón de sus miedos irracionales.

Orihime se despertó de su sueño y tocó la cama en busca de su esposo, pero cuando su mano encontró un espacio vacío, abrió los ojos confundida.

Ichigo no estaba ahí.

Aún con sueño levantó la cabeza y lo buscó pensando que había ido al baño.

—Ichigo-kun—, lo llamó, el sueño todavía se notaba en su voz y esperó por su respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

Se sentó en la cama, llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las ocultó bajo su mentón. Era obvio que Ichigo estaba descepcionado de ella porque continuaba dejándola sola por las noches Siempre despertaba sola y siempre se sentía muy fría cuando lo hacía.

* * *

**NA**: ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

NT: Espero que se hayan resuelto las dudas que surgieron en el capítulo anterior.

FELIZ AÑO #2020 estamos listos para nuevos retos.


	11. Espejos

NA: De acuerdo, para aquellos lectores más susceptibles en este capítulo hay contenido maduro; sin embargo, es bastante más moderado que en mis otras historias, pero está ahí. Así que si desean no leer esa parte pueden no hacerlo, en realidad no hay información de gran relevancia, simplemente quería escribir sobre la primera vez de ambos.

Así que, por favor lean, dejen un review y disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**_Verano: Tokio, 2004_**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reunión importante que tenías era con la compañía de mi padre?— Ichigo le preguntó a Orihime mientras manejaba por la carretera.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¡Sorpresa!— Su risa se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

Ichigo sintió como sus labios formaban una sonrisa. —Hime, lo juro, estás llena de sorpresas. ¿En dónde nos encontramos?—

—Hay un restaurant coreano en Shibuya al cual quería ir, ¿puedes esperarme ahí en una hora?

—Puedo estar ahí en veinte minutos.

—¿En dónde estás?

—Tachikawa.

—Kurosaki-kun, pero estás muy lejos. No podrás llegar en menos de una hora.

—Hime, obviamente no me conoces. Te veo en veinte.

—Pero... Kurosaki-kun-

—Gomen, cariño, pero estoy conduciendo. Te veo en unos momentos—.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él terminó la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Puso el motor de su auto en cuarta y aumentó la velocidad, maniobrando en el tráfico con facilidad.

Fiel a sus palabras, llegó al restaurant en veinte minutos y Orihime estaba esperando afuera, rodeada de hombres como era habitual. Lucía un vestido de cóctel blanco sin tirantes con un lazo en la espalda que le llegaba a las rodillas; sandalias negras que sujetaban sus pies y se ataban en sus tobillos con un lazo. Sus grandes ojos grises se abrieron aún más cuando lo vio y, lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras el viento movía su cabello anaranjado.

Ichigo salió rápidamente del auto y le entregó las llaves al chico del valet. Caminó hacia Orihime, apoyó su mano con firmeza en la pared en la que ella estaba apoyada y fusiló con la mirada a los hombres que la rodeaban.

—Kurosaki-kun, estás aquí—, le dijo sonriendo.

Te dije que llegaría—, gruñó y volvió su mirada penetrante a los hombres que todavía tenían la osadía de quedarse ahí y babosearse con su novia.

—Oh, Kurosaki-kun, ellos son Takanada-san y Bushida-san, me estaban haciendo compañía mientras esperaba por ti—.

—¿En serio?— Ichigo enredó su brazo en su cintura y la acercó hacia él ignorando a los hombres mientras ingresaban al restaurant. Orihime intentó girarse para decir adiós a los hombres que fulminaban a Ichigo y la miraban con deseo; sin embargo, Ichigo mantuvo sus brazos firmes sujetándola.

Una vez dentro, Ichigo encerró a Orihime contra la pared más cercana y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los diabólicos ojos castaños de él y mordió su labio inferior.

—Sabes que voy a tener que vengarme por tu pequeño truco—. Le dijo respirando en su delicada piel, acercándose y rozándole el cuello con sus dientes.

Orihime hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Suspiró al sentir como cada nervio de su ser ardía con pasión. Mordió su labio con fuerza, en un intento por poner en orden sus pensamientos debido a las sensaciones que los dientes de Ichigo le provocaban al rozar su piel.

Orihime dio un grito ahogado cuando Ichigo mordisqueó la curva de su cuello. Un cosquilleo recorrió su zona prohibida. Apretó con fuerza sus piernas, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

—Ejem...— Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de repente con ese sonido. Orihime trató de zafarse del agarre de Ichigo, pero sus brazos estaban aferrados a ella. Se sonrojó furiosamente, tanto que el rubor le llegó hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡Ah! Eto, gomenasai—, se disculpó avergonzada.

El metre los miró con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada de desagrado en su rostro. —Esto es un restaurante; no es un hotel o un baño público. Les sugiero a ambos que se vayan de inmediato—.

Orihime se sintió muy mal por ello. Realmente quería comer en ese lugar. —Por favor, señor, prometo que nos comportaremos. ¿Podría darnos otra oportunidad?—Le rogó al hombre.

Gomen, pero deben marcharse. Sería lo mejor—. El metre los miró de arriba a abajo.

—Pero-

Ichigo se enderezó y soltó a Orihime. Tomó su mano y la llevó fuera del restaurant.

—Pero... Kurosaki-kun... Realmente quería comer en ese lugar. Adoro la comida coreana...—, dijo mirando con tristeza al restaurant .

El muchacho del valet los vio y se apresuró a alcanzarles el auto, Ichigo se detuvo y observó a Orihime, llevó una mano al rostro de la chica y limpió la lágrima que caía de su ojo. Agarró su barbilla y cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó sus labios temblorosos.

Se apartó de ella con una mirada algo arrepentida. —Gomenasai, Orihime—.

!

Ella suspiró y enredó sus manos en el cabello de Ichigo, su espalda arqueada y su piel afiebrada temblaba debajo del impactante cuerpo de Ichigo que apenas estaba vestido.

Los labios de Ichigo recorrieron un excitante camino desde el cuello de la joven hasta su ombligo, sus manos se movían ardientes por los bordes de las bragas de encaje y de un tirón se las sacó dejándola completamente desnuda. La boca de Ichigo volvió a posarse sobre la de ella devorando el labio carnoso de Orihime.

Orihime, por su parte, rozaba con sus suaves manos la piel candente y dura de la espalada de Ichigo, al mismo tiempo que lo rasguñaba con suavidad.

Ichigo gruñó de placer, las manos de Orihime encendían pasiones que lo sorprendían. Una vez que sus labios dejaron de tocarse Ichigo suspiró, pues sus pulmones pedían oxígeno. Los labios de Orihime se dirigieron al pecho fornido de Ichigo dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel ardiente.

Ichigo volvió a llevar los labios de su novia a los suyos, su lengua se adentró en las profundidades de su boca al explorarla con seducción. A la vez, tomó una de las piernas de Orihime y las posicionó a su alrededor, lo que provocó que se diera cuenta del calor que emanaba Orihime de su centro.

Finalmente, la última barrera de ropa había desaparecido, sin siquiera tomar recaudos en métodos anticonceptivos, Ichigo separó las piernas de Orihime y con un gruño entró suavemente, dándole tiempo a Orihime a adecuarse a él. La miró con algo de confusión cuando notó que no había una barrera al entrar en ella. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar, pero estaba casi seguro que Orihime era virgen porque nunca entendía sus bromas de doble sentido.

Orihime, por su parte, lo miró impaciente, dándole a entender que le explicaría más tarde. Satisfecho con la respuesta, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, provocando que los músculos de Orihime se contrajeran;

se sentía completamente en éxtasis. Se sentía volar por las nubes más allá de los límites, sentía una euforia increíble, su mente estaba completamente adormecida, sus pensamientos dejaban de ser de ella con cada embestida.

Su boca se abría una y otra vez dejando escapar pequeños suspiros, una de sus manos sostenía su cabello corto y anaranjado y con la otra, rasguñaba la piel de su espalda.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre pasión y placer desmedido, los dos jóvenes de brillante cabellera habían utilizado sus cuerpos para profesar durante toda la noche el amor que se tenían; el mundo había dejado de girar y se había perdido entre sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Orihime despertó primero, con una mano buscaba el cuerpo cálido en dónde se había quedado dormida, aunque todavía mostraba signos de aletargamiento. Ichigo no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, escuchó su voz del otro lado de la habitación. Se escuchaba fuerte, como si estuviese gritándole a alguien. Ella sonrió. Ichigo siempre estaba gritándole a alguien. La gente siempre lo volvía loco,

Orihime miró hacia el reloj de la pared y gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Era las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Había dormido un día entero!

Se despegó de las sábanas y movió sus piernas demasiado rápido, tanto que dio un respingo al sentir como sus músculos se estaban quejando de dolor. Sus muslos estaban demasiado resentidos.

Con lentitud, se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia el baño y se dio un baño increíblemente caliente. El agua caliente abrazaba su piel, penetraba en sus músculos y los relajaba mientras que su delicada dermis se pigmentaba de rojo.

Terminó de ducharse, tomó una toalla blanca mullida, se envolvió en ella y apretó su pesado y mojado cabello para poder sacar el exceso de agua.

—Juro que esto es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida—. Orihime sonrió y se giró hacia Ichigo.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cadera para pegarla a su cuerpo. Bajó un poco su cabeza y besó sus labios.

—Buen día, hermosa—, suspiró.

—Ya no es de mañana—, sonrió respirando su esencia masculina.

—Mi día empieza y termina contigo—. Orihime sonrió contenta, su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho al igual que las alas de un ruiseñor. —Oye, Hime, tengo una sorpresa para ti—, le comentó con un tono alegre. Orihime tembló de la emoción sin poder contener su alegría.

Ichigo fue del baño a la habitación, en donde había varias bolsas en la cama.

—¿¡Me compraste ropa!?— Exclamó con entusiasmo y corrió a ver que había en ellas.

—Sí, le pedí a una asesora de compras que eligiera unas cosas para esta noche, no trajiste ropa, ¿verdad?—

Orihime sonrió, revoleó los ojos y volvió su atención a las bolsas. —A decir verdad, no tuve tiempo de empacar. Me trajiste directo a tu casa después del restaurante—.

—¿De verdad?— Le preguntó abrazándola por detrás y envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha. —Solo recuerdo que es lo que sucedió luego de que —llegáramos aquí—. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Ichigo masajeaba su piel. —Vístete, necesito hacer algunas llamadas más y después podemos irnos—.

—¿A dónde vamos?—

—Es una sorpresa—.

Llegaron y se detuvieron en el restaurante de donde los habían botado el día anterior. Orihime frunció el ceño, miró a Ichigo con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par. Él le dedicó una sonrisa con algo de malicia, se bajó de su automóvil y corrió un poco para abrirle la puerta.

—Kurosaki-kun, ayer nos prohibieron la entrada, ¿en verdad lo olvidaste?—

—No, pero ¿tu te olvidaste? Me gusta hacer lo que me da la gana y un bastardo presumido como él no me va a impedir que lleve a mi chica a un restaurante—.

—Pero... Kurosaki-kun-

—Da,da, da, da. No te preocupes por eso, no nos van a alejar esta vez—. Le prometió y la guió adentro del restaurante.

Caminaron hasta el puesto del metre, Orihime apretaba el brazo de Ichigo con nervios. El joven que habían visto el día anterior los vio y corrió furioso hacia ellos.

—Disculpen, pero creo que ayer les prohibí que volvieran. Tal vez, no fui lo suficientemente claro—.

—Oh, no, fuiste perfectamente claro—. Ichigo sonrió, —Pero mi novia en verdad quería venir a este restaurante, entonces dije ¿y por qué diablos no?—

—Señor, por favor, retírese de este lugar inmediatamente o me veré forzado a llamar a la policía—.

—Hazlo y me veré forzado a despedirte—. Ichigo sonrió con burla, sus ojos desafiaban a ese hombre.

—¿De qué está hablando?—

—Estoy completamente seguro que tu jefe te ha dicho que una gran parte de las acciones de este restaurante ha sido comprado recientemente. Digamos ¿un setenta por ciento? Ese fui yo. Yo lo compré, por lo tanto, me hace el mayor accionista y me hace tu jefe—.

El rostro del hombre perdió todo su color y parecía como si lo hubiesen golpeado. La sonrisa burlona de Ichigo simplemente se hacía mayor.

—Ahora, has algo útil y búscanos un lugar para sentarnos—.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

_**Verano: Tokio, 2013**_

Un golpe en la puerta despertó a Ichigo de su siesta en el sofá, levantó su cabeza refregándose su rostro y miró su reloj;

a penas eran las diez de la noche. ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Se acercó a la puerta y con el ceño fruncido la abrió con fuerza.

Orihime lo miró con sus grandes ojos grises algo sorprendidos.

Decir que Ichigo estaba sorprendido sería incluso decir poco. Nunca esperó que ella pusiera un pie en su casa, jamás en su vida.

—¿Puedo pasar?— Preguntó con voz baja. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y su mente estaba completamente en blanco. _¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se ve tan afectada? _Los pensamientos de Ichigo corrían desenfrenados en su cerebro. Le estaba costando demasiado poder entender alguno de ellos.

—Em... yo... eh... yo... em...—

—¿Acaso es un mal momento? ¿Debería volver más tarde?—

—¡NO! Em... no, por favor, pasa—. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. —¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Tal vez té de hoja de frambuesa? Sé que es tu favorita y leí que hace que el embarazo sea más leve. Ya sabes, con la acidez y el calcio que se acumula y cosas por el estilo—. Ichigo comenzó a hablar sobre como el té puede ayudar en el embarazo y otras cosas.

Ella simplemente lo observaba, sus ojos grises buscaban sus ojos inestables castaños. Él se veía como si estuviese tratando de evitar verse emocionado. Sus ojos se veían nerviosos y duros.

—Em... hai... Tomaré un poco de té—.

Lo siguió hasta la amplia isla de la cocina, observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual a cuando se fue. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba que todo fuera diferente; sin embargo, todo estaba exactamente igual, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Ichigo se acerco a la alacena en donde estaban todos los té que tenía, pero el té de hoja de frambuesa era el más común. Preparó el té en silencio. Estaba sorprendido que ella estuviera allí. No quería arruinar el momento, no quería decir nada estúpido y que hiciera que se marchara. El solo pensar que pudiera irse le enviaba fuertes choques eléctricos a su corazón. A ese paso, estaba seguro que sufriría un infarto.

—Kurosaki-kun...—. Habló con su voz pesada y baja a la vez. Ichigo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho y su mente iba a mil por hora. No estaba seguro cuáles serían las palabras que saldrían de la boca de Orihime. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, sus palabras le habían causado más daño en su vida del que jamás hubiese pensado. Estaba seguro que sus próximas palabras probablemente lo matarían.

—¿Acaso... Acaso te he lastimado?—. Orihime le preguntó mirando su espalda.

—¿Qué?— Respondió confundido, girándose para verla.

—Cuándo estuvimos casados... antes de... antes de que me engañaras... ¿te he lastimado? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que lo hiciste?—

—¿Qué demonios? Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué pensarías una cosa así?— Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Ella evadió su mirada y jugó con sus pulgares. Su largo cabello anaranjado se posaba en su hombro y caía en la barra de mármol de la cocina.

—Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que mentir para proteger mis sentimientos. Si lo hice, quiero disculparme por eso—.

—Orihime, tu no me hiciste nada. Yo fui el que destruyó nuestro matrimonio con mi egoísmo. No fue tu culpa en absoluto—.

Ella lo observó y buscó en sus ojos la verdad, parecía que estaba siendo honesto. Sin embargo, su terapista... su terapista dijo que él lo negaría. Orihime buscó en su mente, indagó en sus recuerdos intentando localizar las pistas de en qué manera pudo haberlo herido.

_—__¡Por favor! ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida, no interferir en nuestro matrimonio? ¡Juro que estuvo casada más contigo que conmigo!_

—Kurosaki-kun... ¿por qué te desagrada Tatsuki-chan?— Preguntó acercándose a él. Ichigo se sorprendió. No esperaba una cosa así.

—Em... ¿Arisawa? No me agrada porque... porque...—. Porque siempre acudías a ella para que te cuide y te consuele, en vez de buscarme a mí. Porque ella tiene toda tu confianza, ella podía protegerte siempre y yo no. —Porque siempre se está entrometiendo en donde no la llaman—.

—Tatsuki-chan no hace eso—.

—Sí lo hace, lo hace todo el tiempo. Siempre veía y metía sus narices en donde no le correspondía; además, a ella tampoco le agrado—.

—Eso no es verdad. Tatsuki-chan pensaba que eras muy bueno para mí... hasta que... bueno, ya sabes...—. Bajó la voz y desvió la mirada.

—Simplemente no me agrada, ¿de acuerdo? Es una idiota—. Afirmó, volviendo a preparar el té.

—Kurosaki-kun, no digas eso, ella no es una idiota. Me ha ayudado mucho, ha sacrificado demasiado por mí. Tatsuki-chan siempre pone mi felicidad por sobre la suya y siempre me ha protegido y me ha hecho sentir mejor cuando estoy mal. Es mi mejor amiga—.

—Yo debí haber sido tu mejor amigo—. Dijo susurrando.

—¿Qué?—

—¡Yo debí haber sido tu mejor amigo!— Gritó enfrentándola. Orihime se sobresaltó con su exabrupto. Ichigo se calmó y dejó de apretar sus puños. —Todo eso... todo eso que ella hizo por ti... debiste buscarme primero a mi. Yo hubiese podido hacer todo eso por ti... quería hacer todo eso por ti. Pero siempre corrías hacia Tatsuki... para todo. Entiendo que con lo de tus padres y con lo que le pasó a tu hermano Tatsuki dejó todo para ayudarte y cuidar de ti. Entiendo eso, pero cuando nos casamos, debiste dejar que yo cuidara de ti. Debiste haber venido a mi con tus problemas, nunca me dijiste que era lo que te molestaba hasta que Tatsuki solucionara eso—. Ichigo miró hacia el suelo, con vergüenza o timidez, Orihime no podía imaginar cual de los dos sentimientos. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa. —Cuando se trata de Tatsuki, yo siempre estoy por debajo de ella—.

Eso la hirió. Sintió como sus lágrimas se hacían paso hacia sus ojos y como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Mordió su labio con fuerza.

—Kurosaki-kun, nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa manera... Nunca lo ví así. Tatsuki-chan estuvo siempre conmigo, toda mi vida. Siempre estuvo conmigo cuando la necesité... no quise hacerte sentir de esa manera—.

Rio con amargura, sus manos apretaban su cabello anaranjado. —De acuerdo... Ahora lo sé... es solo que entonces... Está bien, está bien, me sentí insultado. Estaba herido. Siempre supe que dependías mucho de Tatsuki, solo esperaba que cuando estuviésemos casados, dependieran más de mi—.

Orihime cerró sus ojos, movió su cabeza y cayeron unas lágrimas . —Lo... Lo siento tanto Ichigo... nunca quise lastimarte. Todos esos abortos fueron tan dolorosos para mí... nunca quise cargarte con ellos...—

—¿Cargarme con ellos? Orihime, esos abortos fueron tan dolorosos para mí, como lo fueron para ti—. Lo miró rápidamente, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus facciones. —Tal vez no recuerde todos sus nombres, pero cada vez que me despertabas y estabas sangrando... me sentía aterrado. En mi mente solo tenía los pensamientos más horribles cada vez que sucedía. No importaba cuando eran, siempre me aterraba que algo horrible te sucediera. Pensar que vas a perder a tu esposa unas cuantas veces, hace estragos en un hombre—. No podía parar de hablar. Era vomitar las palabras otra vez. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón bombeaba como un martillo neumático.

—Tuve demasiadas pesadillas por mucho tiempo, eran horribles, espantosas y... tan malditamente reales. Realmente me dañaron la mente—. Orihime se sentía horrorizada.

—Ichigo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste esto? Nunca me habías hablado de esas pesadillas—.

—No podía, siempre estabas encerrada en esa habitación, lejos de mí, no dejabas siquiera que me acercara. No querías que te reconfortara, solo querías a Tatsuki. La única cosa que podía hacer por ti era irme—.

—Ichigo, eso no es verdad. Siempre quise que estuvieras, es solo que estaba tan avergonzada... avergonzada y asustada de que me odiaras por lo que había hecho—.

—¿Lo que habías hecho? Orihime, esos abortos no tuvieron nada que ver contigo. No tuviste la culpa. ¿Por qué debería odiarte por eso? No hay absolutamente nada que pudieras hacer para que te odiara—.

Orihime sentía su pecho oprimido y un gran sollozo salió de su boca. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos y su tan roto y maltratado corazón, recién remendado con goma de mascar volvió a romperse una vez más.

Ichigo corrió a su lado de inmediato, la abrazó y la envolvió en protección y calidez, apretándola contra su fuerte cuerpo.

—Orihime, por favor, no llores... no fue tu culpa—

—Lo fue... fue mi culpa... Ichigo... Ichigo, yo... lo siento...—

—No, no fue tu culpa. También estabas sufriendo, no lo hiciste de manera intencional—.

—Ichigo, no lo ves... Si no hubiese sido por mí, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. No hubiésemos estado tan destrozados...—. Lloró con amargura.

—Orihime, por favor, deja de culparte—. Se alejó un poco de ella y la obligó que lo mirara a los ojos y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. —Orihime, no hay nada de que culparte. Fui yo, fue mi culpa ¿lo entiendes?—. Le imploró, su corazón se rompía una y otra vez con el sonido de sus lágrimas.

Ambos se observaron, sus corazones estaban en un estado lamentable y frágil.

Se acercó un poco hacia ella,

ella por su parte terminó de cerrar la distancia.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, los fuegos artificiales explotaron en sus cuerpos. Sus labios se movían con desesperación, sus cuerpos se enredaron mientras bebían el uno del otro; su pasión rivalizaba a la del otro, incluso se igualaban. Las consecuencias, el mañana, el ayer... todo eso lo dejaron por la borda.

Estaban perdidos en su mundo.

* * *

¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?

NT: Siento mucho la demora, se rompió mi pc, finito... no more. Aiuda. En fin, necesito comprar otra, mientras estoy usando la de mi hija, pero como ella esta completamente tapada de tareas estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, logre sacar algunos archivos, pero los mas importantes quedaron en la otra pc. Horrible. En fin, paciencia, por favor.

Nos vemos la proxima semana. Lamento la tardanza, espero volver al ritmo de los miércoles.


	12. Como salvar una vida

**NT: Hola, lamento demasiado la tardanza, ya tengo computadora nueva. Espero volver al ritmo de antes, este es el capítulo de la semana. Si todo vuelve a la normalidad, los domingos muy tarde o el lunes a la madrugada estarán listos los capítulos. **

**NA: Ok, entonces aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Gracias por todos los review, me siento muy contenta. Especialmente adoro cuando leen el capítulo y llegan al concepto central; también me encanta cuando van construyendo ustedes mismos las piezas de las relaciones y ven en donde se derrumbó todo y que es lo que necesitan para arreglarlo. Realmente me emociona, soy bastante nerd en ese sentido.**

**Más adelante explicaré por que el himen de Orihime no estaba intacto, pero la respuesta no está en este capítulo.**

**Por favor, lean, dejen un review y disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Tokio,_ verano 2013_**

Rukia se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa, Kumiko estaba recostada en sus brazos, pues la habían expulsado de la guardería a la que asistía. La dueña le había explicado a Rukia que la prensa estaba rondando demasiado la escuela y que eso provocaba demasiado alboroto y ponía en riesgo a los otros niños cuando los reporteros intentaban tomar fotos de Kumiko.

Por ese mismo motivo ningún otro establecimiento tampoco admitiría a la niña, pues temían que la prensa llegara a las demás escuelas. Rukia quería estar molesta, quería incinerar todas esas escuelas, pero todo eso era su culpa.

Su pequeña hija, tan inocente, que no había hecho nada más que nacer, ahora tenía una terrible reputación que la perseguía y ella era la responsable. Era culpa de Rukia que su hija fuera tratada como paria y se sentía la peor madre del mundo. Quería decírselo a Ichigo, pero él solo se enfadaría y probablemente haría algo extremadamente ridículo, absurdo y terrible.

Suspiró y observó a su hermosa hija. —Mami lo siente mucho, Kumiko... Siento mucho haber arruinado tu vida... Te prometo que dedicaré mi vida para que tu vida sea mucho mejor—.

—Eso es muy tierno—, la cabeza de Rukia se movió con brusquedad solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de aquel hombre con tatuajes y cejas extrañas. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué sigues molestándome?—

—Relájate un poco, mujer, parece que necesitas una cerveza—. Le dijo moviéndose para sentarse junto a ella dejándole una lata de alcohol, mientras que abría la que iba a beber él. —Sabes, tienes una niña muy bonita—. Le comentó.

—Arigato, se parece a su tía—.

—Tengo una pregunta que he querido hacerte, ¿Por qué te acuestas con un hombre casado?— Comentó dando un sorbo a su trago y mirando hacia adelante.

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal y tu no me conoces para hacer ese tipo de comentarios—.

—Pensé que quizás te gustaría hablar de esto con alguien, sé que él rompió contigo—.

—¿Me estas espiando? ¿Por qué lo que yo hago te interesa tanto? —

—Porque eres interesante—. Ella suspiró volteando sus ojos violetas. —Además, está todo en las revistas, periódicos, Internet, televisión... Eres famosa. No me sorprendería que te dieran tu propio show de televisión—.

—Kami, ¿si te dijera por qué lo hice, me dejarás en paz para siempre?— Estaba cediendo, lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo que él decía era cierto, necesitaba a alguien para hablar sobre eso y todo el mundo con el que podía contar la había abandonado. Así que, posiblemente, este extraño podría aliviar algo de la presión que sentía en su pecho.

—Claro, por qué no—.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar, — para ser honesta, estaba enamorada de él mucho antes que la conociera a ella. Nos conocimos en el trabajo, ambos éramos internos y yo me enamoré de él de inmediato. Él era tan guapo y tan inteligente, siempre estaba con su ceño fruncido, pero a la vez sonreía, no sé si puedas creerlo. Siempre dejaba botado el trabajo porque siempre prefería estar haciendo otra cosa, él era... un chico sorprendente, uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Sin embargo, siempre me trató como a su hermana, nuestra relación siempre fue puramente platónica, aunque yo deseaba mucho más.

Supe de inmediato cuando se enamoró de ella, fue rápido y se notaba demasiado. Él se había vuelto más amable con todo el mundo y aunque venía al trabajo mucho menos, cuando lo hacía trabajaba duro; había planeado una vida para ellos y él quería ganar su sueldo de la manera correcta para poder brindarle todo a ella y que no le faltara nada. Parecía más una obsesión la forma en la que estaba enamorado de ella, casi parecía que no podía respirar sin ella.

No sé si sabías, pero la compañía había intentado por años que ella fuera el rostro de la marca, y aunque ellos tienen sus manos básicamente todo desde hoteles, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, su rama principal es la cosmética. Ellos habían estado luchando por su rostro desde que había cumplido los dieciséis años y había sido nombrada la princesa de Japón. Entonces, cuando él se enamoró de ella, intentaron utilizar eso para lograr convencerla de ser el rostro de la compañía, pero a él no le interesaba. También estoy segura nunca trabajaban cuando estaban juntos—. Rukia suspiró y observó a Kumiko.

—Necesito acostarla en su cama, espérame un momento—.

—¿Estás segura que volverás?— Rukia entornó sus ojos y fue a recostar a su hija, no obstante, volvió a los pocos minutos, volviéndose a sentar y a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Entonces, me hice a un lado cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ni una oportunidad. Ella sacaba lo mejor de él, gracias a ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mejor persona. Ya no era tan egoísta, se había vuelto más empático y sus duros ojos castaños pronto se volvieron más suaves y más cariñosos. Era evidente que ni siquiera volteaba a ver a alguien más cuando estaba junto a ella. Yo estaba tranquila y manteniéndome al margen, continuaba siendo su mejor amiga a la cuál él no notaba, pero entonces, ellos comenzaron a perder a sus hijos y él comenzó a deprimirse. Me daba cuenta que ella lo estaba lastimando, pero él nunca habló sobre eso. Lentamente, comenzó a estar más en el trabajo, a beber más y a ir a su casa cada vez menos. Se veía terrible.

Era obvio que su matrimonio estaba haciendo estragos en él; yo quería que se sintiera mejor, hablar con él, tal vez que me dijera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces, él se acercó a mí. Estaba ebrio, ni siquiera podía decir bien mi nombre. En ese entonces yo podría haber llamado a un taxi, podría haber evitado todo esto, podría haberlo ayudado a evitar todo esto... Pero esto era algo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, creo que podrías decir que me aproveché de él.

Soy una persona horrible, lo sé. Sin embargo, mi hija va a pagar el precio de mis pecados y eso también me hace una mala madre. Me aproveché de un hombre destrozado. Le rompí el corazón a una hermosa y buena mujer y destruí la vida de mi hija. Soy una mala persona—. Rukia tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza.

—Sí... te metiste en la vida de muchas personas. Tu... te equivocaste en muchas cosas—. Sonrió moviendo su cabeza. —Pero... no eres una mala persona, solo hiciste algunas cosas malas—.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—

—Bueno, si realmente fueras una mala persona, no te importaría que hayas arruinado la vida de tu mejor amigo su esposa, tu hija y posiblemente la compañía—.

Ella soltó una carcajada, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había oído el sonido de su propia risa.

—Kami ¿estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? Porque eso es terrible, has hecho un trabajo horrible—. Continuó riendo con más ganas.

—Oi, estaba dando lo mejor de mí. Es la última vez que te ayudo. Baka—. Dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Baka? ¿Me estás llamando baka? Eres tú el que tiene tatuajes alocados y cejas extrañas.

—¡Oi, esto me hace ver genial!—

—¿En serio, entonces, tu decidiste verte así? Estaba esperando que hayas perdido una apuesta o algo así—.

—Está bien, me voy a cobrar por esa, solo espera, ya llegará tu turno—.

Sonrieron en el silencio de la noche, mirando el cielo nocturno y las estrellas.

El corazón de Rukia estaba lejos de sanar, pero se sentía contenta de haber podido sacar todo eso de su pecho, se sentía mucho mejor.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Abarai, Abarai Renji—.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

Sus labios se estrujaban y presionaban llenos de desesperación y necesidad; así bebían el uno del otro. Estaban perdidos, heridos y destrozados; aunque eso estaba mal y ambos lo sabían, se encontraban entrelazados en un abrazo lleno de pasión. Los dedos de Ichigo se aferraban a las hebras anaranjadas de Orihime y los dedos de ella se encontraban firmes en su corto cabello.

No había nada dulce en ese beso, no había cariño, solo desesperación y necesidad. Era su instinto animal, ferocidad; también había una mezcla de dolor y sufrimiento en sus respiraciones. Sus corazones trabajaban demasiado al ritmo de sus palpitaciones y estaban seguros que uno de ellos seguramente explotaría por la sobrecarga.

Las manos de Ichigo abandonaron el sedoso cabello y se dirigieron hacia la cintura de la peli naranja. Tomándola, la posicionó en la barra, quitando las sillas con furia, casi arrojándolas, se acercó a ella hasta quedar entre medio de sus piernas, acortando así el espacio entre ellos.

El corazón de Orihime latía desbocado y en su mente pensaba que de seguir así sufriría un ataque cardíaco. Ella rozaba frenéticamente sus labios contra los de él; sus dedos jalaban el corto cabello de Ichigo, los dedos de sus pies se contornaban al recibir esas sensaciones y sentimientos que hacía tiempo que no percibía, esos sentimientos que asaltaban su mente y lograban llegar a la superficie.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno fue demandante, Ichigo se separó de aquellos labios rojos e hinchados y procedió a su cuello, mordiendo y pellizcando su tersa piel. Los labios de Orihime dejaron escapar un gemido y su cabeza se movió hacia atrás extasiada. Sus uñas rasguñaron el cuero cabelludo de Ichigo, provocando que el cuerpo del joven entrara en combustión, su mente se paralizó y rápidamente se volvió adicto a ella como hacía años atrás y una vez más.

Ichigo sintió como algo golpeó su estómago, Orihime rápidamente volvió a la realidad como si una cubeta de agua helada hubiese caído encima de ella. Se estremeció de dolor, se separó de Ichigo llevando sus manos a su abultado vientre con un jadeo de dolor.

Ichigo dio un paso atrás y la observó, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de preocupación. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? — Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, mirando de reojo su barriga. Ella asintió con su cabeza, estremeciéndose de dolor una vez más.

—Estoy bien... solo que estos niños... me están pateando muy duro... —

Los ojos castaños de Ichigo se abrieron del asombro y miró a su prominente vientre maravillado. Orihime lo observó como él miraba su creciente barriga, su mente todavía se encontraba empañada con lo que acababa de suceder y trataba de poner en orden sus sentimientos y emociones.

Con delicadeza, Ichigo puso su mano en el vientre de Orihime y la miró pidiéndole permiso. Ella, por su parte, asintió y le devolvió la mirada. Ichigo volvió toda su atención al vientre de la muchacha y sonrió.

Orihime contempló a Ichigo mientras que acariciaba su pancita; lo escucho hablar y sonreír, también lo escuchó hacer sonidos de emoción cuando pudo sentir las pataditas de los bebés.

Su corazón se rompió.

Había deseado tanto ese momento... Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, y por mucho tiempo esa felicidad le había sido negada.

Pero eso no era real.

Eso estaba mal.

Ellos ya no estaban juntos, estaban destrozados y debían quedarse de esa manera.

—Oh, Kami, necesito irme... Debo irme—, respiró entre cortado. Ichigo volvió su mirada a Orihime, su rostro denotaba tristeza.

—Orihime, no... Por favor, espera—. Ella negó con su cabeza, alejándolo de ella para poder bajarse de la barra.

Se apresuró para dejar la cocina; él por su parte fue detrás de ella, rogándole que no se marchara.

—¡Orihime, espera, detente! ¿Qué sucedió justo ahora? Todavía me amas, lo sé, pude sentirlo. Podemos ser una familia de nuevo.

—No, no podemos—, Orihime se giró para enfrentarlo. —Ichigo, no podemos. Lo que sucedió aquí fue un error, tú tienes una familia con Rukia y Kumiko, no nos necesitas—. El corazón de Ichigo se rompió y la ira se apoderó de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no los necesito?— Gritó. Se pasó la mano por su cabello lleno de frustración. —¡Por supuesto que los necesito, maldición! Voy a necesitarlos a los tres y el hecho que te los lleves hacia el otro lado del país es una cosa realmente jodida. Solo para que lo sepas—.

Orihime dio un paso atrás sorprendida por su súbito cambio de humor. Ya no se veía deprimido ni triste. —Por años no pude darte lo que tanto añorabas y ahora que finalmente lo tienes, me condenas alejándome de sus vidas incluso antes de que nazcan—.

—Gomen, Ichigo, pero me duele demasiado estar cerca de ti y no quiero que mis niños sean la causa de que la abandones—.

—¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Orihime, ¡no tiene sentido! No la abandonaré porque es mi hija, ¡la amo tanto como los amo a ellos y como te amo a ti! Lamento mucho haberte herido y lamento mucho haberla tenido, pero no me arrepiento. Esa pequeña es el mejor error que he cometido—.

—Yo lo entiendo, Ichigo, créeme que quisiera tenerle resentimiento a esa niña, pero puedo. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si odiara a una pequeña por causa de sus padres? En todo caso, si existe alguna razón por la cual no puedo odiarla es por ti. Por alguna estúpida razón todavía te amo y, aparentemente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Sin embargo, ya no te puedo confiar mi corazón. Kami, ni siquiera me lo puedo confiar a mí misma. ¡Te lo entregué y mira lo que sucedió! —

—Orihime, yo sé que la he cagado, lo sé y realmente estoy arrepentido. No tienes idea de cuanto, pero estoy tratando de corregirlo, si tan solo me dejaras—.

—Ichigo, no puedes arreglarlo, siempre estarás atado a esa mujer, siempre será un recuerdo constante de lo que sucedió y siempre estará en nuestras vidas—.

—¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Por los lazos que tengo con mi hija no podemos estar juntos? — Orihime cerró sus ojos y llevó su mano a su frente, las lágrimas no paraban de caer. —Bueno, lo lamento, Hime, pero no puedo escoger entre las dos. No me alejaré de mi hija y no me alejaré de ti ni de mis hijos—.

—Ichigo, no es lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy diciendo que me has herido en lo más profundo y aún continúas haciéndolo. Básicamente te mudaste de nuestra casa para vivir con ella, ¡casi nunca te veía y cuando lo hacía parecías estar en otro sitio como si fueras un robot o algo por el estilo! ¡El hecho de que yo no te importara o mis sentimientos me ha matado por dentro!

—¡Bueno, al ahora menos sabemos cómo nos sentimos, porque estuve sentado por años fuera de esa maldita habitación esperando que te importara lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar! Actuabas como si fueras la única afectada por esos malditos abortos. Orihime, fuiste muy egoísta, fuiste egoísta al pensar que no me importaba. Fuiste egoísta en nunca preguntarme como me sentía, ¡te alejaste de mí! ¡No me dejaste acercarme por meses! ¡Y luego, todo el maldito proceso volvía a comenzar! —

—¡Al menos nunca te engañé y tuve un hijo de otro!—

—¿CÓMO DIABLOS LO IBA A SABER? ¡ESTABAS TAN ALEJADA QUE NI SIQUIERA PODÍA ACERCARME!

—NO, TU FUISTE EL QUE SE ALEJÓ, ¡YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE AHÍ!—

—¡NO, TU SIEMPRE ESTABAS CON ARISAWA! ¡O EN ESE MALDITO CUARTO DEL BEBÉ! —

—¡SU NOMBRE ERA KUMIKO! ¿O YA TE VOLVISTE A OLVIDAR?

—TAL VEZ SI TE HUBIESES APOYADO EN MI, PODRÍAS HABERLA OLVIDADO TAMBIÉN! ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SALES CON ESO AHORA? —

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de todo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Ichigo? ¿Eh? — Orihime corrió hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Kumiko y abrió la puerta con furia. —¡Está bien, me desharé de todo!— Arrancó las fotos de la pared, rompió las cosas de los estantes. — ¡Me desharé de todo!— Gritó golpeando y dando vuelta la cuna. Orihime estaba, literalmente, destrozando la habitación.

— ¡Orihime, detente!— Gritó Ichigo, corriendo detrás de ella.

— ¡NO! ¡La dejaré ir, cuando por fin lo haga, también podré dejarte ir también! Y desesperadamente quiero dejarte ir—. Orihime continuaba destrozando las cosas, rasgó la ropa de bebé, golpeó, volteó los muebles y arrojó los juguetes contra la pared.

— ¡Orihime, detente!— Ichigo gruñó, la agarró y forzó su cuerpo contra el suyo. — Lo siento no debí decir eso, no quise decir que debías olvidarte de ella—.

— ¡Déjame, Ichigo!— Orihime luchaba por liberarse de su duro e inamovible cuerpo.

— Lo que quise decir fue que debías dejarla ir y seguir adelante. No olvidarte de ella. Fui un idiota por olvidar su nombre, pero nunca me he olvidado de ella. Jamás. Solo olvidé su nombre, pero nunca de ella—. Le dijo con tristeza.

Orihime, por su parte, dio un grito de dolor apretando su estómago. Sus rodillas cedieron, provocando que Ichigo sostuviera la mayor parte de su peso. De pronto, sintió como algo caliente, mojado y pegajoso corría por sus piernas.

Miró a Ichigo con pavor y los ojos desorbitados. Rápidamente, él se vio corriendo con ella en brazos hacia el automóvil.

La última vez había rogado y rezado que esto no se volviera costumbre nunca más, pero parecía que sus plegarias, como de costumbre, no habían sido escuchadas.

* * *

NA: Cielos, todo se fue a la borda demasiado rápido. ¿Pero esperaban que ellos hicieran las pases así sin más?

¿Alguna pregunta, duda o comentario?

NT: Es bueno estar de regreso y completar este fic que es de mis favoritos.


	13. Disfruta el silencio

**NA: Tal vez pronto consiga trabajo, así que es probable que no pueda subir capítulos con la misma frecuencia y, la verdad, la historia está siendo más larga de lo que pensaba, pero...las cosas están llegando a su final. Sin más preámbulos,** **¡por favor, lean, dejen un review y disfruten la historia!**

**.**

* * *

**_Tokio, verano 2013_**

—Está bien, Inoue-san, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo presentas una infección cervical bastante impetuosa. Te daré antibióticos y un micótico para que te alivie. No te preocupes por tus bebés, están tan sanos como un fuerte toro. Probablemente, patearon algún órgano y es por eso que sentiste un dolor tan intenso. Esos pequeños, esperemos que no comiencen a pelear dentro del vientre, porque si lo hacen vas a sentirte muy incómoda—. El médico bromeó contento. Orihime intentó sonreír, pero como le había dicho el doctor, se sentía muy incómoda debido a la infección; tenía un problema ahí abajo.

—¿Entonces ella y los niños estarán bien?— Preguntó Ichigo con desespero. El doctor sonrió nuevamente y palmeó su hombro afirmando con su cabeza. Ichigo, por su parte, suspiró aliviado y observó a Orihime para disculparse. —Gomen, Orihime, no debí haber discutido contigo, todo es mi culpa—.

—Kurosaki-kun, podrías dejar de disculparte, es culpa de ambos—. Orihime suspiró exhausta.

—¿Por qué ya no usas mi nombre?— Ichigo le preguntó algo herido.

—No tiene importancia—.

—Sí...—, él intentó discutirle, pero bajó la mirada porque no quería seguir complicando las cosas. —Tienes razón... No tiene importancia—. Al ver la expresión de desahuciado, Orihime cedió y decidió volver a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Ichigo...¿por qué dejaste de ver a tu terapista? — Se sorprendió, llevó su mirada castaña y sorprendida hacia aquellos ojos grises que esperaban una respuesta. Con algo de pena, tartamudeó un poco.

—Eh... Es... ¿cómo supiste que estaba haciendo terapia? —

—Ella me llamó, realmente estaba preocupada por ti; y por lo que me dijo, yo también estoy preocupada. No vas a hacerte daño, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó casi en voz baja. Ichigo sonrió con aspereza.

—¿Quieres decir lastimarme más de lo que ya he hecho? No, creo que pueda hacer eso—.

—¿Entonces por qué dejaste de verla? ¿Por qué empezaste terapia? —

Él simplemente la observó, intentaba descifrar porqué le importaba tanto. —Comencé porque mi padre me obligó, pensó que el divorcio sería muy duro para mí y que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Dejé de ir cuando decidiste mudarte a Kioto—. Le confesó en voz baja, mirándola y evaluando su reacción.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron por la sorpresa; sin embargo, no dijo nada. Después de unos momentos de silencio, decidió hablar. —Ichigo, deberías regresar—, él se enderezó para decirle que no. —Quiero que vuelvas a retomar. Ichigo, es evidente que tienes algunas cuestiones que resolver conmigo y eso te está causando depresión, puedo ver que no eres feliz—.

—No he sido feliz en mucho tiempo, tú tampoco—.

—Bueno...— Orihime suspiró volviéndose a recostar en la cama del hospital y miró hacia el techo.

Y por unos instantes reinó el silencio.

—Volveré si vienes conmigo—. Orihime se sentó confundida.

—¿Qué?—

—Ya me oíste, volveré a ir, pero tienes que venir conmigo. Ella puede volverte a hacer feliz, o al menos, tal vez pueda reparar lo que está roto—. Ichigo se encogió de hombros, su postura denotaba indiferencia, pero su mirada era suplicante, pues con ella le rogaba que fuera con él.

—... De acuerdo, iré, pero solo por algunas sesiones, recuerda que esto es principalmente por tu bien. Yo...ya he aceptado mi dolor—, le dijo a la defensiva.

Ichigo le regaló una sonrisa varonil, esa que no había visto en mucho tiempo; y para su sorpresa, Ichigo todavía tenía el poder de hacer que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho de la misma manera en la que un colibrí movía sus alas.

* * *

**DeStRoZaDo**

* * *

—Te perdono—.

—¿Qué?—

—Te perdono—, las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos; ella sonreía aun cuando comenzaban a caer. —Quiero que estés en nuestras vidas, podemos volver a ser una familia otra vez. Quiero que seamos una familia otra vez—. Ahora las lágrimas caían, rodaban por su mejilla y mojaban su ropa.

Ulquiorra se acercó y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo, con una mano acariciaba su cabello. —Arigato—, le susurró. Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, lo apretó más y se aferró al material de su camisa.

—Y... ¡CORTE! Excelente escena, lo hicieron de maravilla, ¡impresionante! ¡Nuestra película está finalizada, completa! ¡Vamos chicos, celebremos! — El director gritó entusiasmado, lanzando su gorra al aire.

Orihime y Ulquiorra se separaron, ella le hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Arigato, Ulquiorra-san, fue increíble trabajar contigo, realmente me has ayudado mucho. No solo con la película, sino también con mi vida; estoy en deuda contigo—.

Ulquiorra asintió y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Se giró con indiferencia y caminó para salir del set de filmación; Orihime lo siguió, no sin antes despedirse de los demás con una reverencia y agradecerles por su trabajo y bondad.

—Oye, ¿Quién va a organizar la fiesta para festejar el final del rodaje?— Preguntó uno de los extras; el hombre se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza.

—Pues, lo haré yo—, Kira, la actriz principal se ofreció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Orihime no había podido llegar a conocer muy bien a la mujer a pesar de que habían tenido muchas escenas juntas. Ella era muy popular en el ambiente artístico y estaba filmando otra película en simultáneo, por eso no habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar sus líneas juntas o de salir a pasear como lo hacía con Ulquiorra. Sin embargo, le agradaba mucho la joven actriz, pues era muy amable y muy trabajadora... A pesar de que hablaba realmente rápido.

Orihime le sonrió e hizo una reverencia a Kira, —Kira-san, fue maravilloso trabajar contigo. Espero que podamos vernos pronto—.

Kira también le hizo una reverencia. —Oh, no, el placer ha sido mío, disfruté mucho trabajar con la princesa de Japón, no eres engreída ni arrogante como pensaba que serías. Bueno, Ulquiorra-san te escogió personalmente para que seas nuestra coprotagonista, debí haberlo sabido. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta que haré para festejar que terminamos de rodar? —

—Me encantaría, pero mi doctor me ordenó no dejar la cama a menos que sea extremadamente necesario—, sonrió apenada mirando y acariciando su abultado vientre.

—Oh, cierto ¡mira! Estás embarazada, lo siento, realmente me olvidé por completo. Digo, ¡no sé cómo pude olvidarlo, estás enorme! Tu barriga es enorme, son gemelos, ¿verdad? —

Orihime sonrió y asintió, —sí, son niños—.

—¡Genial! ¿Puedo tocarte? — Orihime comenzó a reír con ganas y puso su mano en su espalda, pues se sentía cansada. —Cielos, esto es genial, Me encantaría tener dos hijos algún día, aunque no al mismo tiempo. Su papá debe estar feliz, dos niños. Mi papá estaba feliz cuando nací, pero realmente quería un niño, él es mecánico, así que me enseñó a trabajar con los carros y básicamente a construirlos desde cero. También solía llevarme al parque, jugábamos béisbol y fútbol y cosas así. Creo que es por eso que soy algo marimacho. Sabes, esta es la primera película en la que no tuve el papel de acción, ya sabes, disparos y todo eso. Es todo un drama y muy romántico. Disculpa, parece que estoy hablando demasiado, mi papá dice que lo heredé de mi madre porque ella solía hablar mucho cuando estaba embazada de mí y...—

—Kira-san, Kaname-san te está buscando—, alguien le gritó. La muchacha entornó sus ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gomen, Inoue-san, ¡realmente fue un placer trabajar contigo, espero que tengas un embarazo saludable!— Le dijo y salió corriendo para ver dónde la necesitaban.

Orihime sonrió moviendo su cabeza. La chica era joven y entusiasta. Era imposible creer que los papeles que usualmente interpretaba eran los de mujer distante y fría.

Orihime caminó hacia los camerinos para ir por sus cosas y se sorprendió cuando vio el cabello anaranjado de su ex esposo recostado en el marco de la puerta junto al espejo.

—Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí?— Preguntó al ritmo que sus palpitaciones aumentaban.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy tenemos cita con la doctora Yamada, vine a recogerte para que vayamos juntos—. Ichigo se movió de donde estaba para juntar las cosas de ella, Orihime lo dejó hacer, entornando los ojos.

—Ichigo, soy perfectamente capaz de llegar hasta la cita—, suspiró.

—Pensaba lo mismo, pero cuando fui hacia tu auto, vi las llaves en el asiento—. Orihime se detuvo en seco y fue por su bolso. Sus llaves no estaban allí.

Ichigo levantó una anaranjada ceja sonriendo con ironía. Orihime se reprendió mentalmente por dejar siempre las llaves en su auto, Ichigo salió del cuarto y ella comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando salieron del estudio, Orihime vio a Tatsuki manteniendo una conversación con Ulquiorra y sus impactantes ojos verdes se fijaron en ella mientras hablaba. Tatsuki siguió el curso de su mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon de manera amenazante al ver a Ichigo; acto seguido, se acercó a ellos con ira evidente en su rostro.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, rey de los idiotas?— Escupió con veneno.

—También me alegra verte, Arisawa—. Contestó con su mayor voz sarcástica

—¿Y tú que haces con él?— Demandó Tatsuki, mirando a Ichigo con disgusto.

—Tatsuki-chan, voy a ir a terapia con él, eso es todo—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Intentas recuperar esta horrible relación, por Kami? Orihime, esto es repugnante. Nadie debería haber sufrido lo que tú sufriste por él, ¿y ahora quieres que todo se solucione? Gomen, Orihime-chan, pero no avalaré esto; él es despreciable y tu no deberías perder el tiempo con él—.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! Lo que acabas de decir es horrible, es verdad que me ha hecho... algunas cosas muy desagradables, pero no deberías ir tan lejos, estás siendo cruel—.

—No, Orihime-chan, cruel fue dejarte sola cuando estabas sufriendo todos esos abortos; cruel fue acostarse con otra mujer cuando se había comprometido con otra. Cruel fue embarazar a la ya mencionada amante y llamar a la hija bastarda que engendraste con una sucia zorra con el nombre de tu primera hija—.

—Arisawa, me importa tres mierdas lo que quieras decir de mí, pero si vuelves a referirte a mi hija como bastarda me veré forzado a tomar acciones físicas contra ti—. Ichigo la amenazó.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras, cerdo egoísta—.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Ya es suficiente! Por favor, ya no hables así de Kumiko-chan, es solo una niña y no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. En cuanto a por qué voy a ir a terapia con él es porque él me lo pidió, ya lo hacía antes, no vamos a salvar nuestra relación ni nada por el estilo, voy porque quiero que continúe haciéndolo. Eso es todo. Te veré cuando regrese a casa, arigato por preocuparte por mí, estoy eternamente agradecida—. Orihime le sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Tatsuki, por su parte, observó a Orihime con suspicacia. Luego, se giró para fulminar a Ichigo con la mirada. —No confío en ti—. Le dijo con sequedad.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada. —Vámonos, Orihime—. Gruñó alejándose de ella. Las cejas de Orihime se contrajeron en preocupación, sin embargo, lo siguió, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba una disculpa a Tatsuki.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, Ichigo puso primera y comenzó a manejar hacia el consultorio de la terapista. Orihime miró alrededor, algo no estaba bien. Observó rápidamente el tablero de velocidad y se dio cuenta que Ichigo iba a la velocidad permitida.

—¿Por qué estás manejando tan lento?—

—¿A qué te refieres? Voy a la velocidad permitida—. Dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

—Exactamente, tu no crees en los límites de velocidad, ¿recuerdas?—

—Sí, pero, también recuerdo como mi manera de manejar pasando los límites de velocidad preocupan a cierta persona. No quiero causarte mayor estrés, por eso estoy en el límite de velocidad, pero siempre puedo volver a acelerar si quieres—.

—No, no, no, así está bien, me agrada no tener que volver a sentir el almuerzo en mi boca, arigato—.

Ichigo sonrió, aun con los ojos en el camino. —Oi, abre la guantera, ¿quieres?—

Orihime asintió y sacó un paquete mal envuelto y roto en varios lados, parecía como si hubiese sido envuelto una y otra vez.

—Felicidades por haber concluido con tu primera película; sé que no te interesa, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti—.

Orihime sintió su corazón en su garganta, realmente, no estaba segura que decir. Seguramente había averiguado por sus medios que ese día concluían con las grabaciones, pues siempre tenía una manera de descubrir las cosas con respecto a su agenda. En realidad, debería sentirse asustada porque básicamente la estaba espiando, pero era algo que siempre había hecho desde que se habían conocido y ella, en ese entonces, había sido demasiado joven e ingenua. Ahora era algo común para ella.

—Arigato, Ichigo, pero no debiste—.

—Por favor, esta vez no lo arrojes al fuego—. Ella se mordió el labio intentando contener la risa al recordar la última vez que le llevó un presente y lo arrojó al fuego.

Con cautela abrió el paquete, quitando con cuidado el papel. De inmediato, sus ojos se encontraron con un certificado enmarcado que determinaba que una estrella en la Osa Mayor sería conocida a partir de entonces como Kumiko. También había un mapa que daba las coordenadas de la constelación de la estrella como también una imagen.

Orihime inhaló con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Podría enseñarte alguna vez... en donde se encuentra si lo deseas. La señora del observatorio me enseñó dónde mirar y ahora siempre puedo encontrarla... Orihime... no puedo expresar cuánto siento lo de Kumiko... Sé que ella ya no está en este mundo... Que nos fue arrebatada sin haber dado su primer aliento... Pero, de esta manera, si te encuentras extrañándola, siempre puedes mirar al cielo y verla. Nunca estará lejos de ti—. Ichigo dejó el auto estacionado en el sector de práctica y se giró a Orihime con esperanza de encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ella, se encontraba atónita, sin habla. No había palabras para expresar la batalla emocional con en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, no sabía si debía estar feliz, si debía llorar, gritarle o qué. No tenía palabras. Entonces, hizo la única cosa que podía pensar en hacer, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que mordió con fuerza su labio hasta sentir cómo lastimaba su tersa piel.

—Arigato... Ichigo—.

* * *

**¿Alguna pregunta, duda o comentario?**

**NT: Amé demasiado el final de este capítulo, nos vemos la semana que viene. **


	14. Nunca digas nunca

AN

Hola: El título de este capítulo no es por la canción de Justin Bieber, es de Fray. No tengo nada en contra de Bieber, de hecho, soy fan de su música, pero esa canción no es para esta historia. Por si no lo habían notado, todos los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, como una pequeña banda sonora para la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Tokio, verano 2013**

—Ohayo, Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san. Qué gusto verlos hoy—.

—Ohayo, doctor-san—, Orihime hizo una pequeña reverencia, pues le costaba por su abultado estómago. Ichigo, por su parte, la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón, aunque su mano continuaba tocando el hombro de la muchacha.

—Debo admitir que cuando Kurosaki-san me llamó para programar una cita me sorprendí, pero cuando me dijo que tu venías con él, casi no lo creo—. Les comentó mientras se acomodaba los lentes en la nariz con su dedo índice.

Orihime observó la espaciosa oficina, le llamó la atención la ventana del balcón, el escritorio de roble y silla que se encontraba alejado del sillón rojo de terciopelo en la cual estaban sentados.

—Oh... Bueno, solo vine para que Kurosaki-kun también lo haga. Por lo que me ha comentado, ahora se encuentra en un lugar bastante oscuro—. Le respondió a la doctora algo distraída.

—Hablando de eso, estuve pensando en ver a otro terapista porque parece que no puedes cumplir con el requisito básico de tener tu maldita boca cerrada —. Ichigo le gruñó a la mujer.

—Gomenasai, Kurosaki-san, pero estabas en peligro, y tu padre me dijo que estaba bien hablar con Inoue-san. Por favor, evita maldecirme porque me veré obligada a hablar con tu padre de nuevo—. Le advirtió, tomando nota en su carpeta. Ichigo palideció y se sentó nuevamente mirando fijo al suelo.

—Entonces, Kurosaki-san, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar hoy?— Él no dijo nada. —Inoue-san, ¿hay algo que quieras discutir?— Orihime se puso muy roja y movió su cabeza con vehemencia. La doctora, entonces, volvió su atención a Ichigo. —¿Te gustaría hablar sobre tu madre, Kurosaki-san?—

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon de repente y miró rápidamente a la doctora y a Orihime. Las cejas de Orihime se levantaron del asombro y se giró para mirarlo. —¿Tu madre?— Preguntó con precaución.

—Vi a los niños, en el ultrasonido... De hecho, tengo una foto de ellos si quieres verlos—, él cambió abruptamente de tema, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su cartera. Le mostró la foto del ultrasonido de los gemelos. —¿No son asombrosos? Ahí tenían el tamaño de cebollas, ahora deberían tener el tamaño de unas patatas—. Orihime se quedó observándolo con las cejas fruncidas, era obvio que cualquier problema que tuviese con su madre no quería discutirlo. Cuando estaban juntos, nunca hablaba de ella, y cuando le había preguntado le había respondido que había muerto y nada más.

—Suenas emocionado, ¿significa que Inoue-san ya no se va a mudar a su ciudad natal?— Orihime miró a la doctora nuevamente.

—Oh, no, todavía pienso mudarme a Kioto—.

—¿Y exactamente por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres estar cerca de tu familia? —

—No, de hecho, ya no tengo familia en Kioto. Bueno... Verás... Mis padres eran bastante violentos y malos, entonces cuando mi hermano cumplió la mayoría de edad me llevó a un lugar mejor. Yo solo tenía tres años, así que no los recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo lo que me contaba mi hermano y cuando mi hermano murió yo tenía quince, entonces decidí mudarme a Tokio y mi mejor amiga se mudó conmigo para apoyarme cuando decidí ser modelo—.

—Entonces, esa mejor amiga... dejó a su familia y amigos para acompañarte y darte apoyo en Tokio—.

—Hai, ella consiguió trabajo para poder ayudarme a pagar mis cuentas y también dejó la escuela... todo por mí. Afortunadamente, solo pasaron algunos meses para volverme muy popular, entonces pude comenzar a pagar mis cosas y pude hacer que volviera a la escuela. Ella es muy inteligente, pudo adaptarse muy rápido. Pero desde entonces, ella ha estado cuidando de mí. Siempre puedo contar con ella para todo—. Orihime sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué dijo cuando le comentaste sobre irte a Kioto? ¿Volverá a irse contigo? —

—No... Tatsuki-chan ya renunció a su vida por mí una vez, me rehúso a que lo haga una vez más. Sin importar lo que haga, no puedo pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mí y todo lo que sigue haciendo por mi...—

—Entonces debes sentir... una obligación con ella... un sentimiento de deber y un apego muy grande—.

—Bueno... no. Somos amigas, estoy muy apegada a ella, pero no de una manera agobiante o algo por el estilo—.

—Entiendo. Kurosaki-san me ha comentado que cuando estaban casados tu recurrías a ella para todo—. Orihime frunció las cejas mientras pensaba en eso.

—Sí, siempre la buscaba para muchas cosas, como cuando tuve esos abortos, ella fue mi pilar cuando pasó todo eso. También cuando Ichigo veía a alguien más... Siempre buscaba su consejo. Ella me dijo que lo dejara en ese entonces... esa fue la única vez que no la escuché, ahora sé las consecuencias de no escuchar a mi mejor amiga—.

—¿No crees que hubiese sido un poco más... productivo para tu relación si hubieses hablado con Kurosaki-san sobre todas estas cosas? —

—Mmm... ¿Cómo podría haber hablado con él sobre sus amoríos? Él no quería hablar conmigo—.

—¿Eso es verdad, Kurosaki-san?— Ichigo llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza y jaló algunos mechones anaranjados.

—Em... no exactamente... imaginé que ella no quería hablar conmigo. Creí que a ella no le importaba que yo... la estuviera engañando. Nunca mencionó nada sobre eso y actuaba como si no le molestara. De repente, enterré todos esos sentimientos de culpa y ya no me importó que la estuviese engañando—.

—¿Por qué no me importaría que me estuvieses engañando? Era tu esposa, por supuesto que me importaba—. Orihime giró su cuerpo para observarlo directamente. Ichigo miró a Orihime con súplica.

—Lo sé, pero no me hablabas en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te importaba cuando ni siquiera te molestabas en hablarme más que para preguntar _¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? _ y _Ohayo, Ichigo-kun_, eras como un robot programado para decir esas oraciones una y otra vez. No te importaba—.

—Gomen si parecía de esa manera, pero Ichigo... ¿si te molestaba tanto que fuera de esa manera por qué no me hablaste sobre eso?

—Orihime, todavía no lo entiendes, tu no me hablabas. No me dejabas acercarme hasta que comencé a engañarte, ahí fue cuando decidiste que me querías cerca. Pero, aun así, me alejabas. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? —

—Se suponía que debías ser un hombre y no te acostaras con otra mujer cuando todavía estabas casado conmigo— Orihime le gruñó.

—Bueno, tú te hubieses comportado como una adulta y deberías haber recurrido a Tatsuki cada vez que algo salía mal. Ella ya hacía todo por ti, por qué no intentabas hacer algo por ti misma por una vez. Hubieses intentado acercarte a tu esposo para que te ayudara. Deja de depender de Tatsuki para todo y de culparme cuando algo sale mal. Yo sé que no hice las cosas bien, pero tú tampoco lo hiciste—.

—Yo no te engañé—.

—Físicamente no, pero sí emocionalmente, y no sé qué pienses tú, pero eso también duele—.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te engañé emocionalmente? Nunca tuve apego con otras personas más que contigo y Tatsuki—.

—No, nunca tuviste apego más que con Tatsuki, solo fui tu esposo de nombre. Si fui algo, tal vez fui tu amigo con derechos. Siempre fuiste la única persona de la que he estado enamorado toda mi vida. Hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría, me convertí en alguien totalmente diferente por ti. Te necesitaba. Honestamente, lo juro por Kami, te necesitaba.

Me hago responsable por todo lo que hice, pero tú me traste como un trapo cuando se trataba de Tatsuki. Para mí, tú siempre estuviste primero, pero cuando tenías que elegir entre ella o yo siempre la elegías a ella. Siempre hablaste primero con ella antes que conmigo, pero eso no es malo, solo que, a veces, me hubiese gustado escuchar de la boca de mi esposa lo que sucedía con su vida y no leerlo en una maldita revista. Cuando estaba contigo, especialmente luego de los abortos, nunca sentí que me necesitaras o me quisieras… no me querías—.

—Parece que Kurosaki-san se sintió dejado de lado en su relación contigo, Inoue-san. Entonces, fue en busca de alguien para que tomara en cuenta sus sentimientos y para que sentirse querido. Tengan en cuenta que ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando todo se fue cuesta abajo. Todavía son jóvenes, apenas tienen veintiocho años. Se casaron cuando solo tenían veinte, apenas se conocían y todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse realmente. Probablemente, todavía no se conocen—.

—Yo lo conozco, es un hombre cruel con los ojos muy cálidos. Te engañará haciéndote creer que es noble, bueno y honesto; sin embargo, terminarás con el corazón roto y con una vida miserable—. Orihime le confesó a la terapista mirando fijo a Ichigo.

—¿En verdad, Inoue-san? ¿De verdad piensas que conoces a Kurosaki-san? ¿Sabías que formó parte de una pandilla por dos años cuando cumplió catorce años? ¿Sabías que había huido de su casa? ¿Sabes cómo murió su madre? ¿Sabías que después que perdieras esos embarazos sufrió de pesadillas y que no tenía a nadie con quién hablar al respecto, porque la única persona que posiblemente lo hubiese comprendido lo estaba alejando? — Orihime apartó la mirada, sentía vergüenza por lo que había dicho la profesional.

—Kurosaki-san, ¿sabías que los padres de Inoue-san abusaban de ella y de su hermano? ¿Sabías que él la sacó de ese lugar cuando apenas era una niña y que él murió cuando ella tenía quince años? ¿Sabías que Tatsuki-san dejó todo de lado en su vida para hacerse cargo de Inoue-san?— Ichigo desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que verdaderamente importa es que ambos se hicieron mucho daño y cometieron muchos errores. Se obligaron a crecer sin estar listos, ambos.

Los dos tienen heridas demasiado profundas que intentaron cubrir, pero que nunca sanaron; y aunque eran muy jóvenes se lastimaron y esperaron que sus _yo_ adultos se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Inoue-san, comprendo que él te haya herido en lo profundo, engañarte no estuvo bien, y el hecho que embarazara a otra mujer después de que intentaran tener hijos tantas veces fue un insulto muy grande. Sin embargo, tenía veinticinco años y estaba sufriendo. Entiendo que es muy difícil ver más allá del dolor propio, pero... hay una razón para todo lo que uno hace. El simple hecho de amarte demasiado y que no le correspondías lo asustó. Fue tal cual como cuando su madre se enfermó y huyó de su casa para intentar olvidar su dolor. Sí, Kurosaki-san, tu padre me comentó que sucedió con tu madre.

Kurosaki-san, también comprendo que ella te haya herido en lo profundo, siempre te sentiste en segundo lugar cuando se trataba de Tatsuki-san. Estabas tratando de ser un buen esposo; sin embargo, sentiste que estabas fallando porque siempre te dejaban fuera. Entiendo que sentías la obligación de intentar hacer lo correcto por tu pasado de no haber estado con tu madre cuando más te necesitaba—.

—No... Mi padre no te dijo todo—.

—¿Disculpa?— La doctora de acomodó nuevamente sus lentes y se recostó en su silla. Ichigo suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello. Miró a Orihime, con sus ojos castaños llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Mi madre... Tenía cáncer de mama, murió solo seis meses después de su diagnóstico. Ella estaba... tan triste de no poder ver crecer a las gemelas... Ella no iba a poder tener la oportunidad de verme convertir en un hombre—.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por su pelo, miró a su alrededor y tronó sus dedos. El aire en el consultorio se sentía pesado y de repente sentía demasiado calor. Se puso de pie, dio unos pasos al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos invadían su mente.

—Siempre me encontraba en el hospital, cada vez que la iba a visitar la veía conectada a las máquinas. Veía como poco a poco le cortaban todo su hermoso cabello porque se le caía demasiado. Mi mamá tenía un cabello muy bonito. Era largo, rubio y con ondas. Siempre lo dejaba suelto y me dejaba jugar con él... Nadie tiene el cabello que ella tenía. El de Yuzu es similar, pero no es tan largo o con tantas ondas. Cuando le cortaron su cabello destrozó a mamá, pero siempre me sonreía cada vez que me veía. Siempre estaba sonriendo cuando me veía.

Un día, mamá no podía lograr sonreír más... Fue entonces que no me permitió más entrar a su habitación. Me senté a fuera de la habitación del hospital por días, escuchando como lloraba. Ella quería estar bien para nosotros, quería vernos crecer—. Ichigo caminó por el consultorio y se acercó a la ventana para ver la ciudad y no mirarlas a ellas. Habló despacio, como si no hubiese nadie allí con él. —Cuando finalmente me dejó volver a entrar, ella era diferente. Sonreía, pero no era lo mismo, algo no estaba bien. Era como si se estuviese esforzando a sonreír, aunque se notaba que le dolía hacerlo. No hablaba mucho... No hacía mucho más que llorar y me hacía salir cuando comenzaba a hacerlo. Entonces me fui. No quería que siguiera apartándome de su lado, ya no. Odiaba las miradas que recibía de todos. Odiaba su lástima. Pero lo que más odiaba era su sonrisa. No era real. Así que me fui para intentar olvidar.

Luego de dos años, cuando volví, mi mamá ya estaba muerta y enterrada. Le había fallado, como le había fallado a mi papá y a todo el mundo. Soy un desastre de ser humano—. Se giró para enfrentar a Orihime. —Traté de enmendar mis errores contigo. Traté de hacerte sentir mejor, a pesar de mi propio dolor. Esperé a que me dejaras hacerte sentir mejor. Sin embargo, creo que fue la manera de Kami de hacerme pagar por todo lo que le hice a mi madre. Y esto... Nosotros... Es su manera de hacerme pagar lo que te he hecho a ti—.

—Ichigo...—, Orihime suspiró con su corazón destrozado, rompiéndose un poco más al saber de todo lo que había sufrido de pequeño. Nadie debería ver a sus padres morir así.

—Kurosaki-san... Sé que pareciera un castigo... por cómo... reaccionaste a la enfermedad de tu madre, pero no lo es. Estabas asustado, eras un niño. Muchos niños reaccionan de la manera que tú lo hiciste cuando sus padres están muriendo. Muchos adultos reaccionan de la manera que lo hiciste cuando eras un niño. No es inusual, por eso, no te tortures—.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?— Se giró a enfrentar a su terapista. —Mi madre estaba muriendo. Estaba asustada, sola y actué como un cobarde y hui, la dejé morir sola. Así como cuando ella—, señaló a Orihime — estaba perdiendo todos nuestros hijos. Actué como un cobarde y hui. Solo que al mismo tiempo me quedé para asegurarme que también sufriera porque fui demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir. Me aferré a ella y al mismo tiempo hui; si eso no es la más jodida contradicción en el mundo estoy más enfermo de lo que pensaba—.

—Ichigo, lo que pasó con tu madre no fue tu culpa, y el hecho que te fueras no te hace una persona horrible—. Orihime le habló con suavidad. —Estoy segura que ella te ha perdonado—.

—No, no lo ha hecho. Mi madre me odia. No estuve en sus últimos días, no estuve ahí para ayudar a mis hermanas en esa transición. En tal caso, solo hice que sus últimos días fueran horribles porque estaba desaparecido y ella probablemente estaba preocupada. Lo cual probablemente empeoró su enfermedad y la hizo morir más pronto. No maté a mi madre, pero de seguro ayudé a acelerar el proceso. Murió odiándome, decepcionada de mí. No hay manera de que pueda perdonarme. Lo que hice no tiene perdón. Soy un monstruo y cada persona que se acerca a mí termina lastimada por eso—.

Orihime miró a Ichigo horrorizada. Nunca se imaginó que él llevaba tanto peso en su consciencia... que llevaba tanto peso en sus hombros. ¡Y todo esto lo llevaba dentro desde que era un niño! ¡Un niño! La doctora tenía razón, no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba.

—Ichigo... Una madre no puede odiar a sus hijos por algo que no hicieron; y sin importar qué, una madre nunca, jamás odiaría a sus hijos. Estoy segura que ella quería que fueras feliz y no quería que tu último recuerdo de ella fuera estando enferma. Estoy segura que ella quería que la recordaras con su sonrisa, eso es todo. No tenías que ser valiente por ella, ella quería ser valiente por ti—. Orihime se movió hacia la punta del sillón, sus grandes ojos grises le suplicaban a Ichigo que viera razón a sus palabras.

—No, Orihime, mi madre me odiaba. Fui un hijo terrible, ella me odiaba—.

—Ichigo... Ella no te odiaba... No podría, era tu mamá. Es imposible que lo hiciera—.

Ichigo volvió a girarse a la ventana, no quería ver a nadie. Y por unos instantes reinó el silencio. Nadie emitió palabra.

Las mentes estaban dispersas luego de haber sacado la verdad a la luz. Los corazones rotos y esos sentimientos a flor de piel habían sido revelados. La oficina se sentía cargada y era bastante difícil respirar. Dolía hacerlo. Había demasiado de fondo y se habían revelado muchos secretos. Era demasiado para un solo día.

Ichigo estaba exhausto. Estaba extremadamente agotado. Su alma estaba cansada, su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado. No había tenido intención de hablar sobre su madre, no lo había hecho desde los catorce años. Había sido forzado a revivir esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo.

No, eso no era cierto. Siempre había vivido con esa pesadilla. Solo que había decidido ignorarla; ignorar el dolor y pretender que no estaba sufriendo. Era más fácil cuando estaba con Orihime. Ella era su cura para le dolor, cuando estaba con ella podía olvidar, aunque sea por un momento.

Aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

AN: ¿Alguna pregunta, duda o comentario?

TN: Mi corazón no puede con esto.


End file.
